Tinyclaw
by SplashHart
Summary: What if Tiny (Scourge) took another shot at the forest? And gained a great warrior name, a wonderful mate, a perfect kit, but also a prophecy. Will Tiny, along with some help from StarClan, be able to save RiverClan from disaster, or will he die trying? 'Even the the tiniest claw, can save a Clan from destruction...'
1. Prologue

A pretty white she-cat with black spots was walking up to a cave. She sniffed and smelled more cats in there. She ran in very quickly and hit her head on a side of the wall. "Oww," she hissed. The she-cat then started to walk, still dizzy from before. She finally got to the end of the cave. Even though this she-cat has been here a million times before, the sight was always breath taking. There a stone stood, while the milky moon shined down on it. There were also four cats that stood in front of the rock. Their faces looked annoyed.

"Brambleberry!" a mottled dark brown tom hissed. "What took you so long?" he growled.

Brambleberry looked at her paws. "Lots of stuff happened."

"Like what?" a pale silver tom asked.

"I think greencough is going to be a problem in my Clan soon," she answered.

"Hawkheart and Sagewhisker said the same thing," the pale tom mewed. "ThunderClan is doing great!" he boasted.

"Shut up, Featherwhisker!" a dark gray she-cat spat.

"No _you _shut up, Yellowfang!" Featherwhisker spat back.

The two then started to bicker.

"You both shut up!" Hawkheart growled. "Featherwhisker, you're a full time medicine cat, for StarClan's sake!" he hissed. "Goosefeather wouldn't be proud of what you're doing!"

Featherwhisker looked at his paws.

"And Yellowfang," Sagewhisker growled, looking at her apprentice. "You know better than to start a fight like that!"

Yellowfang just twitched her tail, and cocked her head at Brambleberry. "Where's Mudfur?" she asked.

"Grieving," Brambleberry mewed.

"He's still grieving over his mate?" Featherwhisker asked.

"Losing a mate is _horrible _Featherwhisker," Yellowfang murmured, looking at her paws like something was wrong.

Everyone, but Sagewhisker, cocked their heads.

Hawkheart was getting ready to say something till Sagewhisker interrupted him.

"How about we talk to StarClan…NOW," she quickly mewed.

Brambleberry wondered for a moment if something had happened in ShadowClan. She shook her head. _Not my problem. _She thought. Brambleberry then padded over to the Moonstone. She was getting ready to put her nose to it, only to hear Yellowfang and Featherwhisker bickering on the other side. Brambleberry rolled her eyes and padded over to them. They didn't seem to notice her, so she shot in right between them. Yellowfang looked at her like she was crazy, while Featherwhisker just snorted and touched his nose to the stone. Brambleberry waited for Yellowfang to do the same thing, and then Brambleberry did it.

Brambleberry awoke in her dream. StarClan seem a little emptier than before, but she ignored it and padded down StarClan's hills. She then saw a cat at the top of one of the hills. So she walked over to it, and her heart skipped a beat.

There, stood a light brown and white she-cat with darker brown stripes before Brambleberry. Her icy blue eyes looked warmly at her. "Brambleberry, my sweet daughter," she mewed.

"Sweetflower," Brambleberry whispered. "My mother," Brambleberry mewed, before taking off up the hill.

"How is my daughter doing?" Sweetflower asked.

"So and so," Brambleberry murmured, "I also found out that Crookedstar _isn't _evil!" Brambleberry mewed, excitedly. "He just didn't know that his evil Dark Forest mentor, Mapleshade, was bad!" Brambleberry paused for a breath. "He thought she was a StarClan cat, and…" Sweetflower then put her tail over Brambleberry's mouth.

"I know what happened, and I'm very proud of you!" Sweetflower mewed. Then she licked her daughter's head.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Brambleberry asked, rubbing her mother's head.

"In matter of fact I do," Sweetflower mewed, looking at her paws.

Brambleberry looked at the ground. "It's not good, isn't it?"

Sweetflower shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not."

Brambleberry just sighed.

"This Leaf-bare will be hard on RiverClan this year," Sweetflower mewed.

Brambleberry cocked her head. "Leaf-bare is _always _hard on RiverClan."

Sweetflower shook her head, "This Leaf-bare will be even worse."

"What will happen?" Brambleberry asked.

"Twolegs will bring their dogs into the forest," Sweetflower mewed.

"Mother, you're being weird," Brambleberry murmured. "RiverClan can cope with Twolegs and dogs."

"Shh!" Sweetflower hissed. "You didn't let me finish," Sweetflower mewed. Then she cleared her throat, "These dogs are _killers_."

Brambleberry suddenly felt a chill go down her spine when she heard her mother say 'killers'. "I-If these dogs are killers, than why aren't the Twolegs keeping them on leashes?" she asked.

"Because Twolegs _let _them kill stuff," Sweetflower growled.

Brambleberry gasped, she never knew how evil Twolegs could be. "Why do Twolegs let them?"

Sweetflower shook her head, "I don't know…maybe for sport?" Sweetflower suggested.

Brambleberry felt sick in her stomach.

Sweetflower padded over to her daughter, and put her head on top of Brambleberry's head. "Don't worry my daughter," she murmured. "Everything will be ok." Sweetflower then started to fade away.

"Wait!" Brambleberry mewed.

"Yes?" Sweetflower mewed.

"How will RiverClan survive? What can we do? What do we do-" Sweetflower then put her almost faded away tail, over Brambleberry's mouth.

"_Even the tiniest claw, can save a Clan from destruction…" _


	2. The Clans

Tiny felt every bone aching in his body. He had somehow survived from being killed by rouges at the Twolegplace. Two cats there named, Brick and Bone, wanted him to defeat a dog guarding food from the rouges. Tiny shuddered from remembering how big the dog was. _Why would cats come to me for help? I'm just a kit! _Tiny thought, annoyed. Then Tiny remembered how he lied about killing a dog and taking one of its teeth for a trophy. "I really need to keep my mouth shut sometimes," Tiny muttered. "Or I wouldn't be in this mess," Tiny mewed, looking at a wound on his left back paw. When Tiny told Brick and Bone that he couldn't defeat that dog, and that he was lying about killing a dog for its tooth, they, along with the rouges, attacked him. He was still very surprised that he made it out alive though. But now Tiny had a new problem. Where would he go now? He would love to see his mother, Quince, again, though the Twolegs would probably find him and throw him into the river. So the Twoleg-nestplace was out of the question. He couldn't go back to the Twolegplace because he would get killed. The forest wasn't a good place either because he was attack a couple of moons ago by a brown tabby named, Tigerpaw, and was also nearly killed. If it wasn't for Bluefur, Tiny would probably be dead. Tiny sighed and realized he was between his old home, and the forest. He walked along the path, trying to figure out where he should go.

"Hey," mewed a voiced from above Tiny's head.

Tiny looked up and saw two pretty she-cats on top of a fence.

"Aren't you that black kit that we said to _not _go into the woods?" one of them asked, her pretty brown-and-white tabby fur flowing in the wind.

"And looked what happened," the other brown she-cat growled.

Tiny looked at his pelt. He had a couple of nicks here and there, but what stood out the most, was the one on his paw. "I wasn't attacked by those wild cats," he mewed.

"Then what attacked you?" the brown-and-white tabby she-cat asked.

"Some rouges," Tiny growled.

"Rouges did this to you?" the brown she-cat gasped.

Tiny nodded.

"I never knew rouges could that brutal!" the brown-and-white tabby she-cat exclaimed.

Tiny realized that he didn't have time to listen to these dumb she-cats. So he went off.

"Careful kiddo!" the brown she-cat yelled. "You don't wanna get caught by the Clans you know!"

Tiny stopped, dead in his tracks. _Clan_s… He thought. Then Tiny turned around and faced the she-cat. "Did you say, Clan_s_?" he asked.

The brown she-cat cocked her head. "Uh, yeah?" she mewed.

"You mean there's _more _than one Clan?" he asked, scared.

"Uh huh, kid," she mewed.

"H-How do you know?" he asked.

"A kittypet named, Pinestar, told me about them," she murmured.

"Oh yeah I remember him!" the brown-and-white tabby she-cat mewed.

"H-How much do you know?" Tiny asked.

The brown she-cat shook her head. "Not much," she mewed. "Pinestar didn't like to talk about it."

"What do you know?" Tiny mewed, wanting an answer.

"I only know that there are four Clans," she mewed. "ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan," she murmured.

"And don't forget their silly warrior code!" the brown-and-white tabby mewed.

"Oh yes!" the brown she-cat mewed. "I remember all of 'em…uh…there's one that's like feed the kits and elders before…"

Tiny didn't listen anymore. He still couldn't believe that there were _four _Clans! Then it hit Tiny. _What if I could join one of the other Clans, besides the one with Tigerpaw in it, and live there! _Tiny thought, excited. Then he felt his stomach go in his chest. _What if they attack me too? _Tiny thought. He then looked into the forest. _No_. Tiny thought. "I will try to ask them…even…even if it costs my life," he mumbled.

"What darling?" the brown she-cat mewed.

"Uh…" Tiny's voice trailed off. "Thanks!" he mewed.

"You're welcome?" the brown she-cat mewed, confused.

"I really don't have any place to go anymore," Tiny confessed. "So I'm going to join the one of the Clans!" Tiny mewed.

The brown she-cat smiled, while the brown-and-white tabby she-cat gapped.

"_You're _going to join the Clans!" the brown-and-white tabby she-cat exclaimed.

Tiny nodded.

"I really hope you the Clans will welcome you…uh," the brown she-cat mewed.

"Tiny," the small black tom mewed.

"Brownie," the brown she-cat mewed.

"And my name Nutmeg," the brown-and-white tabby she-cat mewed. "And Tiny, I give you best wishes!

"Thanks!" Tiny mewed once more. He walked in the forest and the air smelled great. He was going to sniff a tree to make sure that this wasn't Tigerpaw's territory, but a huge ginger tabby tom jump beside him. Tiny looked at this tom. He had the same muscular frame as Tiny, and Tiny's sleek fur. The tom just winked at Tiny and bounded to the fence, Nutmeg and Brownie were at. _Father…? _Tiny thought. He then shook his head and sniffed the tree. It didn't have Tigerpaw's scent, but the scent was very stinking. "Yuck!" Tiny yelled, closing his mouth. Tiny then heard rustling in the bushes behind him.

"Hey!" A huge dark brown tabby hissed. "What are you doing on _ShadowClan _territory?" he spat.

Tiny gulped, trying to hide his fear back. "I-I-I wanted to join a Clan," Tiny mewed.

"You?" the ragged tom growled. "A worthless, stupid, kittypet, like you?" he mocked.

"I-I'm not worthless, stupid, or a kittypet!" Tiny growled.

"Oh, so we have some problems now…_kittypet_," the tom taunted, unsheathing his claws.

Tiny stood sturdy, trying to keep his fear away. "I don't want any problems please," Tiny started. "All I want is a nice Clan to live in, that's all."

"And all I want is a squeaky toy to sharpen my claws on!" the dark brown tom smirked.

Tiny started to walk back slowly. "I-If you d-don't want me in your Clan, then you could just say no," Tiny stated.

The ragged tom pounced, claws unsheathed, towards Tiny. Tiny squeak and jumped out of the way. Tiny then pelted into the forest. Hearing the ragged tom hissed in frustration.

"No cat ever gets away from Brokenstar!" the tom yowled.

Tiny then started to run faster. His muscles ached still from the rouge beating from earlier, and his wound started to hurt even worst, but he managed to keep pace. Tiny turned his head and saw Brokenstar gaining up on him. Tiny squeak as Brokenstar lashed one of his claws at Tiny's hindpaws, trying to grab one of them. Luckily for Tiny, Brokenstar was still out of reach. Tiny then saw some light on the other side of a tree and Tiny jumped into the clearing. A huge light brown tabby tom, with a crooked jaw, stood in that same clearing. Tiny ran over to him, and stood behind his one of his paws. "Please help! He's trying to _kill _me!" Tiny yowled.

The tom looked down at Tiny, confused. "Who's trying to kill you?" he asked.

Just then, Brokenstar burst into the clearing, looking for Tiny. "Where are you runt?" he growled,

"Brokenstar," the light brown tom growled. "What are you doing on my territory?" he asked.

Brokenstar ignored his question and ran to Tiny, teeth bared.

Just then, a very pretty sliver tabby she-cat jumped from a rock, and in front of the light brown tom. "Stay away from this kit, Brokenstar!" she growled.

"Silverstream," the light brown tom mewed. "Get behind me now," he growled. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Silverstream shook her head. "No father," she mewed. "I'm a warrior now and I can do these kinds of things,"

"But…" the light brown tom, was cut off by a golden spotted she-cat.

"Crookedstar, when do you want me to send that…Brokenstar!" she hissed.

"Leopardfur," Brokenstar snorted.

Leopardfur unsheathed her claws and was getting ready to pounce on Brokenstar, until Crookedstar, put his tail in front of her.

"Stay back," he mewed. "I don't want a fight to break out."

Leopardfur growled. "I need to teach this cat a lesson!" she hissed, eyeing Brokenstar.

"Leaf-bare has been a problem for RiverClan this year Leopardfur," Crookedstar murmured. "I don't want Brambleberry using up her herbs for a nonsense battle like this."

"But…" Silverstream then put her tail over Leopardfur's mouth, urging her not to speak anymore. Leopardfur just snorted and sat down, claws still unsheathed.

"Now tell me Brokenstar," Crookedstar growled. "What are you doing on RiverClan territory?"

"I was trying to teach this kit a lesson for tress passing in my territory!" Brokenstar hissed.

Silverstream stretched her neck, and looked pass Brokenstar. "Hey, that's not _your _territory!" Silverstream yelled.

"Yeah, that's ThunderClan's territory!" Leopardfur growled.

"Care to explain _why_ you were in ThunderClan?" Crookedstar growled.

Tiny thought for a minute. The word 'ThunderClan' seemed familiar. Then Tiny remembered the day when Tigerpaw nearly killed him. Tiny remembered a big mottled dark gray tom, with white patches named Thistleclaw, who told Tigerpaw to attack Tiny, only because Tiny had 'tress passed' in ThunderClan territory. Tiny unsheathed his claws, scraping the ground. _ThunderClan seems like the bullies of all the Clans. _Tiny thought, slightly growling. _But if that was ThunderClan territory, than why did it smell so bad? _Tiny wondered. Then he caught a whiff of Brokenstar, and nearly gagged. _Brokenstar must have marked his scent there._ Tiny then saw a pair of golden paws in front of him.

"That's the dumbest excuse for a fight ever, Brokenstar!" Leopardfur growled.

"But's it true!" Brokenstar growled. "That rabbit was ShadowClan's at first, before it strayed into ThunderClan's territory!" he hissed.

"He's gone insane, hasn't he?" Silverstream whispered into Leopardfur's ear.

"He's been insane all his life," Leopardfur whispered back.

Silverstream nodded in agreement.

"Well Brokenstar," Crookedstar growled, "I want you to go back to your territory now!" he hissed.

Brokenstar just snorted and headed back into the woods. He eyed Tiny evilly before he went.

"And if you come back," Leopardfur mewed, unsheathing her claws, "there will be trouble!" she hissed.

Crookedstar sighed. "There is no stopping you Leopardfur, isn't there?"

"No, there isn't!" Silverstream playfully smirked.

Leopardfur then cuffed Silverstream playfully in the ear, and the two she-cats giggled.

Crookedstar then lifted his paw, so that Tiny could get out.

Then Tiny walked in front of Crookedstar. "Thank you, Crookedstar," Tiny said, dipping his head.

"It's the warrior code to save kits, even if they're not part of our Clan," Crookedstar mewed.

Tiny cocked his head. "Then why didn't Brokenstar follow the warrior code?"

"Because he's a warrior code breaking, worthless, mouse-brained, piece of fox dung-" Leopardfur was then cut off by Silverstream.

"We get the idea, Leopardfur," Silverstream mewed.

Leopardfur snorted then looked at Tiny. "So what is a kit doing all the way out here in the first place?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a home," Tiny mewed, "and I would like to join your Clan…" 


	3. RiverClan

The three RiverClan cats gave Tiny a hard stare. All of them filled with confusion. Tiny swallowed. _Oh please let me join you Clan! _Tiny pleaded in his mind. _I don't have any other home! _Tiny saw the three cats huddled up together, murmuring stuff Tiny couldn't quite hear. Tiny sat down. _They're probably discussing it now. _Tiny thought. Crookedstar then took a step back from the two she-cats, and looked at Tiny. Crookedstar opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by howling. Tiny jumped in the air and looked behind him.

"Oh great StarClan," Leopardfur fretted. "Why are the Twolegs sending out dogs _this _late?" she questioned, worried.

Tiny cocked his head. "What do you mean?" he asked the golden spotted she-cat. "Dogs are out almost all the time where I used to live, and they did cause minor problems, but the rouges there would give it a beating," he mewed. "Surely your Clan could take on a dog," he mewed.

Then Tiny heard more dogs howling in the distant. He started to get a little scared. "Never mind…" his voice trailed off because he was so scared. Then Silverstream picked up Tiny by the scruff and hurried away from the clearing. Tiny sniffed and already smelled the stench of the dogs. _Good grief, those dogs can run fast! _He thought.

"Silverstream," Tiny heard Crookedstar mew to his daughter, "I want you to take Tiny back to camp," he ordered her. Then he turned his attention over to Leopardfur. "I want you to get the Clan's guards ready, and take the queens to the elders den," he ordered. "I'll be making sure that the dogs don't get close to camp," Crookedstar mewed.

Both of the she-cats nodded and went on their way. Tiny looked around him. If these cats were going to let him join their Clan, he would have to know the territory. Though it was hard looking because he was bouncing up and down in a cat's mouth, but he managed to see the main stuff. The one that was most breath taking was the beautiful river. He liked the water, so this place would be ok. He saw a huge thing covered with reeds, and what looked like cats inside. His pelt tingled with excitement. _I think we're at the Clan! _Tiny thought.

"Hold on kif," Silverstream mewed, her voice muffled from Tiny's black fur, "we're going to jumf the gorfe," she mewed.

Tiny blinked in confusion. "The what?" he asked. "What's a gorfe?" he asked Silverstream.

"A GORGE YOU STUPID KIT!" Leopardfur hissed in annoyance.

Tiny nodded. "A gorge…A GORGE?" he mewed, frightened. Leopardfur nodded; then she jumped the gorge. Tiny swallowed and looked down at the waterfall. He knew if one wrong step, a cat would be swallowed in the waves. "Do…" Tiny swallowed. "Do you have to jump it?" Tiny mewed, looking down the hill at much calmer water. "The water's find down there," he murmured, trying not to sound scared. "Why can't we go down there?" he questioned Silverstream once more.

"Because about the time fe get down there, the dofs would be there and…you knof the rest," Silverstream mewed, voice still muffled.

Tiny nodded. He understood now that he would get his fur torn apart from the dogs if they went down there. He swallowed. "B-But the gorge is so wide!" he exclaimed, looking at the waterfall.

"Yef," Silverstream nodded, "but, I'f jumf the gorfe a bunch of timef," she mewed, taking a couple of steps back. "I can do it again," she mewed, bunching up her legs like she was going to jump.

Tiny hesitantly nodded. "Ok," he swallowed. Silverstream then took off running and jumped. Tiny closed his eyes shut while he was in midair. He felt Silverstream hit the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw that he and Silverstream made it. Tiny then heard dogs bark in frustration behind him. _Hah! _ He thought. "Those dogs are stupid!" he mewed.

Silverstream then put Tiny down, and shook her head. "Not for long," she mewed, pointing her tail down the hill she just jumped over. "That calmer water will be a great jumping spot for the dogs," she murmured. "It's only a matter of time before they figure that out," she growled. Then she started to walk in a reed tunnel, where Tiny saw the cats in earlier. "This tunnel, also known as an entrance, leads into our Clan," she murmured. "We need to get through it, and quickly," she mewed, looking at the dogs. Tiny turned his head around and saw the dogs walking down the hill.

"Let's go in, now!" he quickly mewed. He then slid through the reed tunnel. It was very narrow. Tiny couldn't believe a cat like Crookedstar could fit through here. He felt the reed below his paws where cats had walked on it before. He basically fell in a couple of pawprints. He sighed. _Does this thing ever end? _He asked himself in his mind. But when Tiny had given up hope, a light shimmered in front of him. He sniffed and smelled many other cats. He got excited, and practically ran out of the reed tunnel. He gasped. The place was huge! Though, not many cats were in there. He only saw Leopardfur on top of what looked like a well-built reed den.

"What took you so long?" Leopardfur asked Silverstream. Her golden pelt seem ruffled from worry and stress. "I've got Greenflower in the elders den," she panted.

Silverstream nodded. "Good," she mewed. "We're coming up now," Silverstream mewed. She picked up Tiny by the scruff again, and then jump up to the elders den. Tiny gasped. "You ok Tiny?" Silverstream asked.

"That was a _huge _jump!" Tiny exclaimed. "I bet you were once called JumpingClan or something like that!" he mewed.

Silverstream smiled and shook her head. "I doubt RiverClan was ever called that," she protested. "We can't jump very well," Silverstream murmured.

Tiny gapped. "Can't jump very well?" he tested her. "Are you kidding me?" he asked her. "That was the biggest jump I've _ever _seen a cat do!" he exclaimed once more.

Silverstream just giggled and then jumped back down.

"Hey wait!" Tiny yelled. He then followed Silverstream, but when he saw how far down it was from the den, he had other thoughts. He stood on the edge. "Where are you going?" he called.

Silverstream turned her head and looked at Tiny. "I'm going to go help my father with the dogs," she murmured.

Tiny swallowed. "Y-You're coming back…right?" he asked her. Tiny already felt that he and Silverstream were friends, even though they just met.

Silverstream shrugged. "I hope!" she called to the little black tom. She then ran away, disappearing in the reed entrance.

Tiny sighed and walked back toward the den. Tiny looked at three unfamlier cats in there, all of them were she-cats. A light brown cat, cocked her head at Tiny.

"Who are you?" the light brown she-cat rasped. Tiny wondered if she was one of the elders, though she looked young.

Tiny stood up straight, making himself look strong. "Tiny," he answered the light brown she-cat.

The she-cat's blue eyes were filled with confusion, but she nodded anyway. "My name is Fallowtail," the she-cat mewed.

Tiny dipped his head. "Nice to meet you," he greeted Fallowtail. Just then, a dark gray she-cat was sniffing his back. Tiny jump back in defense, "Hey," he mewed. "Personal space," he growled.

The dark gray she-cat sniffed. "You're a kittypet, aren't you?" she asked. Tiny opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a pretty cream she-cat.

"Why does your collar have a dog tooth in it?" she question Tiny, her brilliant green gaze bore into his.

"I was a kittypet at first," he murmured, "but I was teased by my brother and sister, and plus I was going to be thrown into the river," he mewed.

All the she-cats, including Leopardfur cocked their heads.

"Thrown in the river?" the pretty cream she-cat asked. "Why in the name of StarClan would a Twoleg throw a kit in a river?" she mewed, also shuddering a little.

Fallowtail shrugged. "Why would Twolegs be hunting us down with dogs?" she asked. Then Fallowtail rested he head on her paws. "Twolegs are murders," she growled.

All of the she-cats nodded, but Tiny blinked in confusion. "Why are Twolegs doing that to you?" he questioned, mainly hoping for Leopardfur to answer. Instead, the old dark gray she-cat did.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But I do know that I can't trust anything that comes from a Twoleg anymore," the dark gray cat mewed, eyeing Tiny when she said that.

Tiny got mad. "I have _nothing _to do with Twolegs anymore!" he growled. "Yes, I've lived with Twolegs, and lived in Twolegplaces, but I have _never _really liked them!" he protested.

The pretty cream she-cat cocked her head. "You mean you lived with rouges too?" she asked.

Tiny nodded. "That's where I got this dog tooth," he mewed, pointing to the tooth in his collar. "I was trying to get it out, but…it didn't exactly work," he mewed, slightly giggling.

The dark gray she-cat cocked her head. "Where did you get the dog tooth from?" she asked. "There's no way a small kit like you killed a dog," she mewed. "You couldn't even defeat the smallest dog in the world," she giggled.

Tiny growled, but kept calm. "The dog was old, and his teeth kept falling out," Tiny mewed. "So I took one, and tried to get my collar out, but you already know it didn't work," Tiny mewed, embarrassed. "When the rouges saw I had a dog tooth in my collar, I-I didn't want to sound weak so I told them a lie that I killed the dog," Tiny shamefully mewed.

Fallowtail cocked her head. "They believed you?" she asked. Tiny nodded. Then she snorted. "Must be some mouse-brained rouges," she mewed.

Tiny slightly nodded, not knowing what 'mouse-brained' meant. "Then after a while, two cats named Brick and Bone came to me," Tiny mewed, slightly shaking. "They wanted me to get rid of a dog, stashing food away from the rouges there." Tiny swallowed. "I was too scared, so I told Brick and Bone what really happen when I got the dog tooth in my collar," Tiny mewed. Then Tiny shuddered. "They had an ambush waiting for me, and I didn't even know about it," he mewed, still shuddering. "Claws, teeth, everywhere…" By then Tiny was so shaken up that he couldn't even talk anymore. The pretty cream she-cat came over to him.

"You poor thing!" the pretty cream cat exclaimed. Then she gasped. "Your leg," she mewed. "It's _bleeding!_" she exclaimed once more. Tiny had totally forgotten about his leg. It started to hurt again.

"Yeah, the rouges did this to me," he mewed, looking at his swollen leg. "Do you cats have any medicine stuff around here?" he asked.

Leopardfur nodded. "Yes," she murmured. Then she looked at Fallowtail, who seem to be asleep. "Fallowtail," Leopardfur mewed to the light brown she-cat. Fallowtail lifted up her head.

"What?" she snapped.

"I forgot to get Brambleberry from the medicine cat den," she mewed. "I need you to come with me to get her," Leopardfur mewed.

Fallowtail nodded, and got up and stretched. "I need to get out of this den anyway," she murmured.

Leopardfur nodded. Then she turned her attention over to the dark gray she-cat. "You stay in here, Graypool," she mewed. Graypool nodded. The Leopardfur turned her attention over to the pretty cream she-cat. "Greenflower, make sure Tiny doesn't get out," she ordered Greenflower. Greenflower also nodded to the golden she-cat. Leopardfur nodded, and was about to go out of the elders den, until a cat that looked exactly like Tiny, stopped their way.

"Leopardfur!" the black tom, with one white paw, mewed. "I need Brambleberry!" he panted. "Crookedstar is badly injured!"

Leopardfur cocked her head. "She isn't in her den?" she questioned the black tom.

He shook his head. "No," he mewed.

Leopardfur froze. "Then where is she?"

Just then, a screeched from a cat outside RiverClan's camp, broke in the distance…


	4. Small

All six cats lifted their heads up at the sound of the yowl. Tiny knew exactly whose yowl that was. _Crookedstar's in trouble! _Tiny thought. Tiny was about to jump out of the elders den, until the tom, which looked exactly like Tiny, stopped him.

"Whoa there," he mewed, placing his single white paw on Tiny's tail. "This is no safe place for a kit to be wandering off at this time," he mewed.

Tiny got angry. "For your information, I wasn't going to wandering like a nosey kit, I was going to help, Crookedstar," he growled. "Now let go of my tail!" Tiny demanded.

Leopardfur then stood in front of Tiny, and shook her head. "No, young one," she mewed. "Whitepaw's right, this is no place for a cat as small as you, to be wandering off," she mewed.

Tiny opened his mouth to objected, but Greenflower put her tail over his mouth. "Shush little one," she mewed. "Let Leopardfur and Whitepaw do it," she murmured, picking Tiny up by his scruff. "They'll make sure Crookedstar will make it," she mewed, placing Tiny down in the corner she was sleeping at. Leopardfur and Whitepaw nodded, and then jumped out of the den.

"Make sure to keep an eye out for Brambleberry!" Fallowtail yelled. She nearly fell out of the den, until Graypool pulled her back in.

"Oh great StarClan," Leopardfur exclaimed. "I totally forgot about her!" she mewed. "Thank you!" she yelled.

"Mudfur told me that they were going to go gather herbs today!" Whitepaw mewed.

"What?" Leopardfur hissed. Whitepaw then gave a yelp of pain. "Why did you tell me before?" she demanded.

Tiny heard Whitepaw say something, but he was too far for Tiny to hear. Tiny sighed. _If joining a Clan means being cooped up with a bunch of boring cats, then I don't wanna be here anymore. _Tiny thought, slightly annoyed.

"Apprentices," Fallowtail sighed. "They're good for nothin'" she growled. Graypool gave her a stern look.

"Tell me then," she growled. "Would you rather have dirty bedding, or apprentices that work they're tails off taking care of us?" she growled.

Fallowtail snorted, then curled up, and went to sleep.

"What do apprentices do?" Tiny asked, trying to spark a conversation up.

"Well," Greenflower mewed. "Once a kit is six moons old, they became an apprentice," Greenflower mewed. Tiny nodded. "They also receive the name 'paw." Tiny cocked his head in confusion. "Here's an example: Whitepaw, also my son, was named White_kit _when he was born," she mewed. "Ever kit's name ends with 'kit." Greenflower breathed for a moment. "Once he became an apprentice, he was called White_paw_," she mewed. Tiny then nodded. He understood now. "An apprentice trains to be a warrior. They also help with other Clan stuff, like what Graypool said before," Greenflower mewed.

"That's right," Graypool nodded. "They help with a lot of stuff," she mewed. Graypool then looked at Fallowtail. "We respect them," she growled.

Fallowtail's pelt ruffled with annoyance.

"So I would be called Tinypaw?" Tiny asked.

Greenflower shook her head. "No," she murmured. "You would be called Tiny_kit,_" she mewed. "Kits have to be six moons old to be an apprentice," she repeated.

Tiny cocked his head up in confusion. "But I _am _over six moons old," he mewed. "My mother, Quince, told my siblings, and I, that when our new Twoleg folk come and get us, we would be six moons old," he mewed.

Graypool and Greenflower cocked their heads.

"There's no way that a cat as small as you is six moons old," Graypool mewed. "I also thought you said that you were going to be thrown into the river, not be taken by Twolegs," she mewed.

"But I am!" Tiny protested. "I'm probably like a year and a half," Tiny mewed.

The two she-cats, including Fallowtail, gapped at him.

"You're too small!" Graypool growled. She something else, but the words 'too small' stuck in Tiny's head.

_xX Flashback Xx, Tiny's P.O.V._

"Mom," Tiny heard his sister, Ruby, mew. "Where's the little string and ball toy?" she asked.

Tiny's mom, Quince, pointed her tail over to Tiny, who was playing with the toy. "It's Tiny's turn to play with it," she mewed. "You and Socks already got to play with it today," Quince mewed.

Socks gapped at her. "But…" Quince cut him off.

"You two can play with it when he's done," she mewed. Ruby gave Tiny a mean look. Tiny ignored her, and played with his toy some more. "Now," Quince mewed, "I need to go for a few minutes. I'll be right back," she mewed, walking to the kitty door.

Tiny nodded and played with the toy some more. Socks then walked over to Tiny. He shoved the toy underneath him. "Socks," Tiny started, "you heard what mom said about the toy," he growled. "Don't take it away from me," Tiny mewed.

Socks shook his head. "I was just wandering if you could share it with me," he mewed, smiling.

Tiny wasn't so sure about that. "Well…" he voice trailed off.

"I promise not to take it," Socks mewed. "I just wanna play with you," he mewed.

Tiny sighed. "You promise?" he asked his brother.

"Cross my heart," Socks mewed, placing his front paws on his heart.

"Ok," Tiny mewed, giving Socks the toy. "So what do you want to play?" he asked.

"It's called, catch me if you can, runt," Socks mewed, running to the kitty door.

"What?" Tiny mewed, and then he realized that Socks tricked him. "Hey," he growled. "Come back!" he mewed, running to the kitty door. Only to be stopped by a gray paw.

"It's our toy, pipsqueak," Ruby taunted. She then bit Tiny's neck, locking down on her prey. Ruby then shook Tiny ferociously.

"Ru-Ruby," Tiny managed to mew, despite being shaken. "Pl-Pl-Please sta-stop!" he begged.

Ruby shook harder and harder, until she got tired. She then jumped through the kitty door, leaving her poor brother on the ground.

Tiny lied there for a moment. Everything was blurry. He tried to stand up, but was unsuccessful. _Why am I treated like this? _Tiny thought. Then all of a sudden, stuff around seemed visible, but he was still very dizzy. Tiny then heard his siblings outside.

"That stupid cat made me dizzy now!" Ruby whined.

"Yeah, but I saw how badly you were shaking him," Socks mewed. "I bet no cat would survive shaking like that!" he exclaimed. "Maybe it killed him!" Socks smirked.

"Probably," Ruby growled.

Tiny was hurt. _Why do they hate me so much? _He thought, sad. Tiny then stood up, staggering over into the kitty door. He slowly popped his head through it. Tiny saw his two siblings giggling amongst themselves. He growled, and then jumped through his kitty door. His claws were unsheathed, and he was aiming for Ruby's ear. Ruby squeaked, and ducked from Tiny's blow. Tiny hissed with annoyance.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" Ruby growled.

"You were trying to kill me!" Tiny mewed back. "Now give me back my toy!" he hissed.

"Catch us then, runt," Socks growled, running away to the tallest tree in the backyard. Ruby stuck her tongue out at Tiny, and then she followed her brother up to the tree.

Tiny growled and ran to the tree also, but was taken aback. The tree was huge! Tiny didn't know how in the world Socks and Ruby climbed it.

"Is little baby Tiny too scared to climb?" Socks taunted, in a kit's voice.

"No!" Tiny yelled, trying to climb the tree, though he kept sliding down. _C'mon claws! _Tiny thought. _Please grip for once! _He pleaded in his mind. He then tried once more, but the same outcome happened.

"Aww," Ruby taunted, "Tiny's claws are so wittle that it's as useless as him!" she mocked. Socks then exploded in laughter.

Then Tiny coward down, looking at his small claws.

"Just give up already, Tiny!" Ruby growled. "You'll _always _be small!" she mocked.

Tiny then walked away, feeling defeated. The word 'small' seemed to be stuck in his head. _It's always I'm too small for that, or too small for this._ He thought, sadly. "I'll be small forever…"

_xX Present day Xx, Tiny's P.O.V._

"Hello?" Graypool mewed. "Anyone there?" she asked, swishing her gray tail in Tiny's face.

"Yes," he growled.

"Someone sounds grumpy," Graypool growled.

"What's wrong, young one?" Greenflower asked, licking Tiny's head. Tiny knew he was too old for this, though it felt good.

"Just," Tiny mewed. Then he sighed. "Just I was teased a lot for being small by my siblings," Tiny mewed.

"Oh," Greenflower mewed, eyeing Graypool.

"I didn't know!" Graypool yelled.

"No, no," Tiny mewed. "It isn't her fault, just…" Tiny's voice trailed off. "Just I hate being called small," he mewed.

Greenflower nodded. "We know now," she mewed.

"Hey," Tiny started, "can you tell me more stuff about the Clans?" he asked, trying to change the 'small' topic.

"Sure!" Greenflower mewed. "I've already told you about an apprentice, but now I'll tell you about the warriors," she cleared her throat. "When a mentor thinks it's time for their apprentice to become a warrior, they'll consult their leader," Greenflower mewed.

"Who's the leader?" Tiny asked.

"Crookedstar," she mewed.

Tiny gapped. "_Crookedstar?_" he exclaimed. "No wonder!" he mewed.

Greenflower nodded. "I'll tell you more about a leader in a few moments, but now, let me finish about warriors," she mewed. Tiny nodded. "Ok," she mewed. She cleared her throat once more. "They'll get a new name," she mewed. "Like, my name was Greenpaw once, but now it's Greenflower," she murmured. "Warriors protected the Clan with all their heart," she mewed.

"Then why aren't you protecting the Clan?" Tiny asked. Greenflower looked a little hurt. Tiny cocked his head. "Sorry if I said anything mean," he apologized.

"Greenflower is protecting us, and _you_!" Graypool spat.

Greenflower then put her tail over Graypool's mouth. "Tiny doesn't know what's going on yet, Graypool," she mewed. Then she looked at Tiny. "The reason why I'm not helping my Clanmates right now is because I'm a nursery queen," she mewed.

"You are helping us now!" Fallowtail protested.

Greenflower ignored her. "I'm the one who takes care of kits," she mewed. "Almost every Clan has a nursery queen," she mewed.

"Neat," Tiny mewed. "Sorry again for saying that, I can say stupid stuff like that," he murmured.

"I can see that," Graypool growled. Greenflower cuffed her ear. "Oww," she spat.

"A medicine cat," Greenflower continued, "is a cat that takes care of the Clan," she mewed. "Whether you're sick or wounded, a medicine cat will always help," she mewed. "But a medicine cat can't take care of everything, so they leave it up to StarClan."

"What's StarClan?" Tiny asked.

"It's where every good cat goes when they die," she mewed. "Our ancestors are watching us now," she mewed, looking at the stars.

"Wow," Tiny mewed. He wondered if his own ancestors were watching him now.

"I know right," she mewed. "Oh, then there's the deputy," Greenflower mewed, looking back down at Tiny. "The deputy is the one who protects the leader," she mewed. "Once the leader dies, the deputy takes it place," Greenflower mewed, while yawning.

"Who's your deputy?" Tiny asked.

"Leopardfur," she mewed. Tiny realized how tired Greenflower was getting.

"Wow, good deputy," Tiny mewed. Greenflower nodded. "Hey, you can continue telling me the cats tomorrow if ya want too," he suggested.

Greenflower shook her head. "No," she mewed, trying to sound perky. "The leader is the only cat left I need to say," Greenflower mewed.

"Ok," Tiny mewed.

"When a leader dies, the deputy fills in its place, like I said a few moments ago," she mewed. "The leader then goes to Moonstone, and gets their nine lives," she mewed.

"Nine lives?" Tiny exclaimed. "And what's a 'Moonstone'?" he asked.

"I'll put a 'moonstone' in your head, if you won't shut up for StarClan's sake!" Fallowtail hissed.

Greenflower stared at Fallowtail, while Tiny stood behind Greenflower's paw. _Wow, she's scary. _Tiny thought. Greenflower then yawned.

"I think she's right," Greenflower said tiredly. "I'll tell you more about Clan life and our territory tomorrow," she mewed. "But now, let's go to sleep," Greenflower suggested.

Tiny nodded, feeling tiredness fill up his soul. He then went into a nice deep sleep…

**A/N**

**I was recently on warrior cat wiki, and looked at the timelines. I just found out that Silverstream should still be a kit in this book. So that's why I've made Tiny a year and a half. Sorry that I messed up on that, I promise to do my best with keeping timelines straight. If you see a flaw, please let me know :) (in a nice way)! Thanks again sunheart of rushclan for pointing that out!**

**May the powerful connection light your way... **


	5. Tinypaw

Tiny went to go get some food in camp, which was called, the fresh-kill pile. Greenflower had told him so much about the camp, which even Fallowtail and Graypool was impressed with his knowledge. Tiny got a fish, and padded over to the nurseary. He looked at the RiverClan cats and realized the fight that they had with the dogs last night, took their toll on RiverClan. Unfortunately, RiverClan had to retreat to the dogs last night. Silverstream was badly wounded, and Crookedstar had lost a life. Leopardfur and Whitepaw still haven't returned since their search for Brambleberry and Mudfur. Tiny's belly turned. He wondered if Leopardfur would be back soon enough for Brambleberry to look at Silverstream's and Crookedstar's wounds.

"Hey," a cat mewed behind Tiny, making him jump. Tiny turned his head and saw a blue-gray she-cat, who looked exactly like Bluefur. "Who are you?" she asked, in a curious tone.

Tiny set down his fish and stood up with pride. "My name's Tiny," the black tom mewed. "Your leader, Crookedstar, saved me after ShadowClan's leader, Brokenstar, attacked me," Tiny mewed. "I was looking for a home, and Crookedstar said that I could live with RiverClan, and I love this place by the second!" he exclaimed. The blue-gray she-cat both smiled, and had a surprise look on her face.

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about the Clans," the she-cat stated. "It's like you've been spying on us," she mewed, half-joking.

"Oh I haven't been spying on you cats," Tiny mewed back. "Greenflower has told me about all the Clans, and what they do," Tiny mewed.

"So, you're thinking about becoming a member of RiverClan?" the she-cat asked. Tiny nodded. "Well, if Leopardfur ever gets back with Brambleberry," she started, "I think Crookedstar would make you an apprentice in no time." The blue-gray she-cat smiled.

"Really?" exclaimed Tiny. Tiny's pelt ruffled with excitement. The blue-gray she-cat nodded.

"By the way, my name's Mistyfoot," the blue-gray she-cat mewed. "And I'm very glad to meet you Tiny_paw_," Mistyfoot mewed. Then the she-cat grabbed a minnow, and went into the warriors den.

Tiny was taken aback by Mistyfoot's words. _She called me Tiny_paw. Tiny thought. Tiny then grabbed his fish and he padded to the nurseary. He saw Greenflower in there, though she seemed to be in pain. Tiny walked over to her. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, just my kits are kicking a little," she rasped, though Tiny wasn't convinced. He padded to her side, but as soon as he sat down, she let out a screech of pain. Tiny jumped back. Then he realized that Greenflower was having her kits! _What do I do? _He thought. _I'm not a medicine cat! _Tiny fretted.

"Greenflower!" a voice mewed behind Tiny. It was Mistyfoot. She walked over to Greenflower and gasped. Then she walked over to the entrance of the nurseary and yowled, "Greenflower's having her kits!"

A couple of other cats gathered at the entrance of the nurseary. Some of them eyed Tiny, and asked: Who are you? But Tiny ignored them, and watched his friend in labor. Tiny didn't know how to deliver kits, nor if the other cats knew either. Tiny gulped. _Leopardfur, hurry up with Brambleberry! _Tiny fretted. Just when hope seemed lost, a mottled light brown tom, with a pale belly, bolted into the nurseary. He had herb scent on him. Tiny wondered if this was Brambleberry's apprentice, Mudfur.

"Mudfur!" a tortoiseshell she-cat exclaimed, making Tiny's thoughts true. "Greenflower's having her kits!" she continued. "And-" Mudfur put his tail up, signaling for the tortoiseshell she-cat to be quiet.

Mudfur then got a huge leaf, and placed it under Greenflower's flank. Greenflower then let out a moan of pain.

"There, there," Mistyfoot mewed, placing her tail on Greenflower's flank. "It'll be over with soon." Mistyfoot then looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Petaldust," she started, "go get some moss filled with water please," Mistyfoot ordered.

Petaldust nodded, and weaved through the pack of cats.

"Mistyfoot, please give that stick to Greenflower," Mudfur mewed, pointing to the stick with his tail.

Mistyfoot walked over to the stick and picked it up with her mouth. She then gave it to Greenflower.

"You remember what we did with the last time with your previous kitting, right Greenflower?" Mudfur asked.

Greenflower nodded, and bit down on the stick. Tiny heard Greenflower crack the stick a little. She then yowled, and a kit slid onto the big leaf.

"You!" the medicine cat mewed, pointing to Tiny. "Lick that kit's fur the wrong way, it'll keep it warm," Mudfur ordered.

Tiny nodded, confused with why Mudfur picked him to do lick the kit's fur. Tiny then walked over to the kit, which was creamed color, with rose color paws. He licked the kit's fur, and smiled when he heard it squeak. He picked up the kit, and placed it by Greenflower's side. "It's a she-kit," Tiny mewed.

"I got the moss!" Petaldust yelled, running through the pack of cats. She gave Greenflower the moss.

Greenflower sucked on the moss thirstily, and then she looked at her kit. She smiled. "She's beautiful," Greenflower mewed.

Tiny heard some cats murmur in agreement. Greenflower looked at Tiny.

"Do you want to name her?" Greenflower asked.

Tiny hesitated for a moment. _What if I name her something not Clan related? _Tiny thought. _I'll be a laughing stock! _Tiny sighed. Then he nodded. Tiny then padded to the kit, which he licked a few moments ago, and smiled. _I know the perfect name that everyone will like. _Tiny thought. "Her name will be, Rosekit," Tiny mewed. Once again, the Clan murmured in agreement.

"Nice name," a gray tom mewed, "but who are you?" he asked Tiny.

"My name's Tiny," the black tom mewed.

"My name's Voleclaw," the gray tom mewed. "Where do you come from?" he asked.

Tiny opened his mouth to answer him, but was interrupted by Crookedstar.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" the leader yowled through camp.

Everyone in the nurseary, except Greenflower and Rosekit, gathered into the clearing.

Tiny ran after them, saying goodbye to Greenflower and Rosekit. He then sat down in beside Fallowtail, and waited for his leader to speak.

"Last night tragedy struck," Crookedstar mewed. "Dogs came, and badly wounded Silverstream and I," he mewed. "Beetlenose was also killed in the attack," Crookedstar murmured.

There was a shock murmur throughout the camp. Though, Tiny could tell Petaldust and Voleclaw were the saddest.

"Beetlenose was there brother," Fallowtail murmured in Tiny's ear. Tiny nodded. Tiny would be sad also too if Socks died, even though he was a pain.

"But," Crookedstar went on. "One of our apprentices fought courageously last night," Crookedstar mewed, looking at Whitepaw. "Whitepaw, come forward," Crookedstar ordered.

Tiny was expecting Whitepaw to jump with joy, but instead, he stayed calm. _Wow. _Tiny thought. _Will I seriously be _that _calm whenever I become a warrior? _Tiny wondered.

"I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan," Crookedstar started, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Crookedstar cleared his throat. "Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw looked strong, though Tiny could tell he was nervous. "I do," the apprentice murmured.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Crookedstar mewed

Whitepaw gulped.

"Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whiteclaw. StarClan honors your wisdom and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Crookedstar smiled. Leopardfur looked at her apprentice with thoughtfulness in her eyes.

Whiteclaw then walked up to his leader. Crookedstar rested his head on the new warrior's head, while Whiteclaw licked Crookedstar's shoulder.

"Whiteclaw, Whiteclaw!" the Clan cheered. Tiny cheered with them.

"Also," Crookedstar mewed, while eyeing Tiny. "We've had a new arrival in the Clan,"

A lot of cats then made a circle around Tiny, while murmuring to each other.

"His name is Tiny," Crookedstar mewed. "What Leopardfur has told me about his past is quite unusual," Crookedstar stated. "Supposedly, he was a kittypet, but was brutally bullied by his siblings, so he went to the Twolegplace," Crookedstar mewed. "Then the rouges there wanted him to fight a dog, Tiny refused, and was nearly killed by the rouges," Crookedstar mewed.

"Those stupid rouges!" a cat spat behind Tiny.

"But then," Crookedstar continued, "he came back here, but was attacked by Brokenstar."

There was a shock murmur throughout the Clan.

"How did you survive?" a cat Tiny couldn't see asked.

"Yeah, Brokenstar's the most ambitious Clan leader I've ever seen!" another cat exclaimed.

"Tiny ran to me, where Silverstream, Leopardfur, and I scared him off," Crookedstar smirked.

"Hooray!" the whole Clan cheered.

"Tiny asked that he wanted to become a member of RiverClan, I haven't answered that yet," Crookedstar mewed, looking at Tiny. "Tiny, come forward,"

Tiny gulped. He was both excited and nervous at the same time.

"Tiny, I'll now answer your question." Crookedstar cleared his throat. "Tiny, I know you're little, but Leopardfur told me you were over twelve moons old, so now you'll ready for your apprentice ceremony!" Crookedstar exclaimed.

There was a surprised murmur throughout camp. Tiny smirked. _Be surprised all you want too! _Tiny thought. _I'm not as young as you all think. _ Tiny then sat straight up, bursting with pride.

"Tiny, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tinypaw," Crookedstar mewed. "Your mentor will be…" Crookedstar then scanned the camp. He nodded to a cat Tiny couldn't see. "Silverstream," Crookedstar mewed

Tiny gapped.

"I hope Silverstream will pass down all she knows on to you." Crookedstar then looked at his daughter. "Silverstream**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be smart and strong." Crookedstar smiled at his daughter. "You will be the mentor of Tinypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

"Tinypaw, Tinypaw! Silverstream, Silverstream!" The Clan cheered.

Tinypaw then bounded over to his new mentor, and touched noses with her.

"You'll do great my apprentice," Silverstream praised.

Tinypaw was lost from words. "T-Thanks, mentor," he purred.

"Hey Tiny_paw_," a familiar voice mewed behind Tinypaw.

"Mistyfoot!" exclaimed Tinypaw.

"What did I tell ya?" Mistyfoot asked. "I knew Crookedstar would make you an apprentice as soon as he got better," Mistyfoot mewed.

"Hah, you were right, Mistyfoot!" Tinypaw purred.

"Plus," Crookedstar mewed. Tinypaw forgot he was still doing the Clan meeting. "Our nurseary queen, Greenflower, has had a kit," Crookedstar mewed.

Tinypaw was about to cheer for his friend and new kit, but suddenly, a huge blue-gray tom exploded into camp. He was covered in fresh wounds.

"Stonefur!" yelled Mistyfoot.

"Stonefur, where were you last night?" Crookedstar asked.

"S-Sorry, Crookedstar," Stonefur apologized, "but stupid ThunderClan thought it was a perfect time to attack us for Sunningrocks!" Stonefur staggered into the clearing.

The Clan gasped.

"They won," Stonefur growled.

"Why would they attack us, _again_?" Mistyfoot hissed. "That's the third time this moon!" Mistyfoot exclaimed.

"We also lost Oakheart in one of them," Silverstream stated.

"Brambleberry…" Stonefur's voice trailed off, and he fell to the ground.

"Brother!" Mistyfoot yowled. Then she ran to his side.

Tiny followed her, and growled. "I hate ThunderClan," he muttered to himself. Mistyfoot nodded. Then Mudfur came out of the medicine cat den, while holding herbs in his mouth.

"Dogs and ThunderClan," Mudfur growled.

_I'll help. _Tinypaw thought. _I'll help my Clanmates with these dogs and ThunderClan. _Tinypaw vowed to himself. _And one day, they'll _both _pay…_

**Oh my StarClan! I'm so sorry this took so long for me to post! I've been busy with stuff, and trying to past my Pokémon Black and White 2 game (I love it!). I promise to update within a week's time for now on! Once again I'm sorry for the delay!**

**May the powerful connection light your way…**


	6. Gathering

"Now," Tinypaw's mentor, Silverstream, mewed, "I'm an enemy warrior, what do you do?" Silverstream asked.

"Fight you off, or yowl for back up if you're too strong," Tinypaw mewed.

Silverstream nodded. "Good job," Silverstream praised. "Now, do what I just taught you on me," Silverstream ordered.

Tiny nodded, and then he jumped on his mentor's back, and held on with his teeth. He made sure not to pierce her skin. He also clung to her fur with sheathed paws.

"Good very good Tinypaw," Silverstream praised once more. "But you need to watch out!" Silverstream warned.

Tinypaw blinked in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

Silverstream ignored him, and then she dropped-and-rolled, while crushing Tinypaw beneath her.

Tinypaw gasped for breath, while his mentor lied on him. Then Tinypaw got an idea. Tinypaw then stopped struggling, and he went still

Silverstream got of him and laughed. "That's why I said watch out!" she giggled. Then Tinypaw heard her gasp. "Tinypaw!" she exclaimed.

Tinypaw then shot up, and done a Front paw blow, oh Silverstream's muzzle.

Silverstream squeaked in surprise, and tumbled over. Tinypaw then got on top and Silverstream, and was getting ready to scratch her muzzle again, with sheathed paws. But his mentor had other plans. She then did the Belly rake with sheathed paws. Tinypaw jumped off of her, feeling defeated. "Like me guess," Tinypaw mewed, head drooping. "Since I didn't beat you, I have to go back to being a kit," he muttered.

Silverstream had a confused look on her face. "Who gave you that idea?" she asked.

Tinypaw shrugged.

"This is your second day of being an apprentice, and also your first day of training," Silverstream mewed. "You did much better than I expected," She mewed.

Tinypaw cocked his head. "I did?" he asked.

Silverstream nodded. "This also means a tour of the territory," Silverstream mewed.

Tinypaw gaped, and then his jumped up and down with joy. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

Silverstream giggled. Then both of them walked through the reed tunnel from the Training Center, to camp.

Tinypaw and Silverstream were getting ready to walk out of the entrance to camp, until blue-gray fur caught Tinypaw's eye. Tinypaw looked in the medicine cat's den, and Stonefur was still in there. Mistyfoot still seemed grief stricken. Tinypaw felt some sympathy for his friend. "Silverstream," Tinypaw started, "May I go and see Stonefur real quick, please?" Tinypaw pleaded.

Silverstream had a confused look in her eyes, but nodded anyway. "I'll be right outside of camp," she mewed, before heading into the reed entrance.

Tinypaw then went into the medicine cat den. Stonefur looked a little better, but still weak. Mistyfoot then lifted her head from her brother's side, and smiled at Tinypaw.

"Hello Tinypaw," she mewed. "What brings you in here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to check on Stonefur," Tinypaw mewed. "How's he doing?" the apprentice asked.

"I'm doing well," Stonefur mewed, lifting up his head. "My sister's told me about you," Stonefur mewed. Then he dipped his head. "It's nice to welcome you as a full member of RiverClan, Tinypaw," he mewed.

Tinypaw was surprised that a strong warrior like, Stonefur, would welcome him. _That's what Clanmates do. _Tinypaw smiled happily. "Thank you," he mewed to the blue-gray warrior.

"Hello Tinypaw," a white she-cat, with black spots mewed. "I'm Brambleberry," she mewed, "RiverClan's medicine cat."

Tinypaw nodded. "It's nice to meet you Brambleberry," he mewed. Brambleberry then nodded, and walked away, though Tinypaw could tell that something was wrong with her.

"Her bones are wearing out on her," Mudfur mewed, while walking away from what Tinypaw could tell was the herb store. "She'll probably move to the elders den soon," Mudfur stated.

Tinypaw nodded. "Hey, I got to go," Tinypaw murmured. "See ya later!" he mewed.

"Bye Tinypaw!" Mistyfoot mewed.

Tinypaw then walked out of the medicine cat den, and into the Clan's reed entrance. It was easier to walk in it, since Tinypaw's been in it before, though Tinypaw still fell in a couple of pawprints. When Tinypaw got out there, Silverstream was sitting in front of the entrance. She was cleaning herself. Tinypaw then sat down, and waited for his mentor to get done.

Silverstream looked up. "Tinypaw!" she exclaimed. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"I just got here," Tinypaw stated. "I was just waiting for you to get done," Tinypaw mewed.

Silverstream smiled. "Thank you," she mewed. Then she got up. "Wanna go and see our territory now?" she asked.

Tinypaw quickly nodded. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Alright then," Silverstream mewed. Then she started to walk. Tinypaw bounded after her, and was looking around at his territory. There weren't many trees, though it was still nice. Silverstream was walking along the riverside, and Tinypaw followed her. The water was beautiful! Then Tinypaw saw some fish. "So we hunt here?" he asked.

Silverstream nodded. "It's a little tricky catching them at first, but once you get the hang of it, it'll be the easiest thing in the world," Silverstream mewed.

Tinypaw just smiled and kept on walking. They both kept walking, until Tinypaw so some trees on the other side of the river. Tinypaw sniffed. "Is that ThunderClan?" he asked.

Silverstream had a shocked face. "Yes," she answered. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I was attacked by an apprentice named, Tigerpaw, when I was a kit," Tinypaw stated.

"Really?" she asked.

Tinypaw nodded.

"Hmm, weird," Silverstream mewed. "I've always thought ThunderClan was nice." Silverstream shrugged. "Oh well," she murmured. "By the way his name's Tiger_claw _now," Silverstream mewed.

_Tigerclaw…I'll remember that. _Tinypaw growled to himself.

The river eventfully turned into the gorge, and Tinypaw made sure to stay away from the edge. Then the two cats walked over a Twoleg-path, and then the gorge became a regular river again. Tinypaw then sniffed over the river. The scent wasn't RiverClan's, however it wasn't ThunderClan's or ShadowClan's either. "What's that Clan?" Tinypaw asked.

"It's WindClan," Silverstream mewed. "They're nice also, but have a pack of sharp claws, and they can run very fast," Silverstream explained. "But RiverClan can take them," she boasted.

Tinypaw nodded.

Silverstream then let out a huge yawn. "I think we should head back to camp," Silverstream suggested.

Tinypaw cocked his head. "That's all of RiverClan territory?" he asked.

Silverstream shook her head. "No, but we should really rest," Silverstream mewed, while looking at the sky. "It's a full moon tonight, and we have the gathering," Silverstream mewed.

Tinypaw cocked his head "The gathering?" he asked.

"It's when all four Clans meet in peace, and talk about stuff in their Clans," Silverstream explained.

Tinypaw jumped with joy. "That's awesome!" he exclaimed.

Silverstream nodded. "Now," she mewed, "let's go home…"

Tinypaw awoke in his nest. It was almost time for the gathering, so Tinypaw was excited. His nap was great, and felt like he could run to the Twolegplace and back. He then got up, stretched his legs, and then he walked into RiverClan's camp. He saw his leader up and ready for the gathering.

"Voleclaw, Petaldust, Whiteclaw, Mistyfoot, Silverstream, Tinypaw, and Ivytail," Crookedstar mewed, pointing his tail to the final cat which was a brown tabby she-cat. "Of course Leopardfur, Brambleberry and-," Crookedstar was then interrupted by Mudfur.

"Actually Crookedstar," Mudfur started, "Brambleberry is very sick, and I'm afraid she'll never go to the gathering again," he mewed.

There was a shock murmur throughout the Clan.

Crookedstar's head hung low. Then he put it back up. "Well, she'll be missed," he mewed.

"Brambleberry, Brambleberry!" the Clan cheered. Tinypaw tagged along, and cheered with them.

"Now, let's go," Crookedstar urged his group. "I don't want the other Clans to wonder where we are," he mewed.

Tinypaw nodded, and followed his leader out. The cats then walked along the riverside, and Tinypaw saw a familiar face on the other side. Bluefur! Tinypaw saw the blue-gray she-cat lead her cats over some huge boulders.

"That's Sunningrocks," Silverstream whispered in Tinypaw's ear.

Tinypaw suppressed a growl. It was ThunderClan's fault that Stonefur got injured. _They will pay…_ Tinypaw vowed once more to himself.

"Good evening Crookedstar," Bluefur greeted Tinypaw's leader. Tinypaw then saw a huge golden-brown tabby pad up behind Bluefur. Then a huge brown tabby tom padded up behind that golden-brown tabby tom. Tinypaw gasped.

_It's Tigerpaw...Err…I mean, Tiger_claw_! _Tinypaw thought.

"Bluestar," Crookedstar greeted back.

_Bluefur's leader! _Tinypaw thought. _Maybe she can teach some sense into her Clan. _Tinypaw wondered.

"Who's he?" Leopardfur mewed, while pointing her tail a ginger tabby tom.

"Firepaw," Bluestar mewed. "I'll explain everything when I get to the gathering," she mewed.

Tinypaw then looked at the ginger tabby tom. He looked exactly like that ginger tabby tom Tinypaw saw a few days ago, but younger. _Is this cat related to me? _Tinypaw thought. _Like a brother with a different mother? _Tinypaw shook his head. _Related or not, this is still an enemy cat. _Tinypaw thought.

"See you soon!" Bluestar mewed, before heading into her forest.

"That's weird," Silverstream mewed. "I _never _see ThunderClan down by Sunningrocks when we go to the gathering," Silverstream stated.

"They're probably just patrolling real quickly," Whiteclaw sneered. "Making sure that we don't steal it back soon," he hissed.

All cats nodded in agreement.

Crookedstar then walked through the river. Then cats followed him, but Tinypaw was hesitating.

Silverstream turned around. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Tinypaw looked at the water. "Isn't the water _freezing_?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Silverstream stated, "but you get used to it," she mewed.

Tinypaw swallowed and walked into the freezing water. He squeaked when his paws touch the water. So instead of walking, he practically bounced to the other side. He Clanmates looked at him in confusion. "Hah." Tinypaw's pelt grew hot with embarrassment. "The water's cold," he stated.

Crookedstar just nodded, and then walked passed Tinypaw. Tinypaw got back in line, and got behind his mentor. The cats then followed the Twoleg-path, and then they came across four tall trees. "Wow!" Tinypaw exclaimed.

"That's Fourtrees," Silverstream mewed. "The leaders stand on a huge boulder in the middle of these trees," Silverstream explained.

"Wow!" Tinypaw repeated.

Silverstream giggled. "Now let's go in," she mewed.

Tinypaw nodded. Then Tinypaw walked through some bushes, and gasped. Cats from different Clans! Tinypaw sniffed and smelled ShadowClan cats, and ThunderClan cats, but no WindClan. Tinypaw cocked his head. _Where's WindClan? _He thought.

"I thought you never get here Crookedstar," Brokenstar growled, while jumping on a boulder. "Let us begin the gathering!" Brokenstar's yowl went through the entire clearing.

The Clan cats where confused.

"What about WindClan?" Tinypaw heard a cat mew.

"We have to wait for them!" Another cat yelled.

Brokenstar ignored them. "Bluestar," he growled, "care to speak?" he asked.

Bluestar walked passed him, and sat down. "ThunderClan has been doing well this Leaf-bare, however" she mewed, looking at RiverClan. "Our deputy, Redtail, was killed in attack by RiverClan," she growled.

The Clans gasped, except RiverClan.

Tinypaw smirked. _Serves ThunderClan right!_

"Our new deputy is Lionheart!" she mewed.

"Lionheart, Lionheart!" the Clans cheered, though Tinypaw could tell RiverClan didn't care much

"We've also taken a kittypet in," she continued.

Tinypaw gaped. _They've also taken in a kittypet? _He thought.

"His name is Firepaw," she mewed, looking at the ginger tabby apprentice. "I'm his mentor," she mewed.

Firepaw stood up with pride, though only a few cats yelled out his name. Tinypaw yelled with them. _It's probably because he was a kittypet. _Tinypaw thought. Then he swallowed. _What if I get shunned like that? _Tinypaw shook his head. _Who cares? I already have a loving Clan._

"Pathetic," Brokenstar growled to Bluestar. "Your Clan is so weak, that now you're taking in kittypets!" he growled. A couple of cats in the clearing murmured in agreement.

"Shut up!" she growled, she then walked to the back of the rock, and Brokenstar beckon Crookedstar, to come and speak.

"RiverClan has been doing great also," he mewed. "One of our apprentices got his warrior name," Crookedstar mewed, looking at Whiteclaw. "His name's Whiteclaw now," he mewed.

"Whiteclaw, Whiteclaw!" the Clans cheered, except ShadowClan.

_I wonder what's in their fur. _Tinypaw thought. Tinypaw saw Whiteclaw stand up with pride, though there was a hit of shyness.

"Also," Crookedstar mewed, looking at Tinypaw. "RiverClan has also taken a kittypet in," Crookedstar mewed.

The Clans gasped, even ShadowClan and Brokenstar.

"His name's Tinypaw and his mentor is Silverstream." Crookedstar's gaze landed on his daughter.

Tinypaw stood up with pride. The RiverClan cats chanted his name, while the other Clans, sneered and spat at him, though Tinypaw didn't care. Tinypaw caught Firepaw's shocked gaze at him. _He must be surprised that I'm a kittypet also, and that we look alike. _Tinypaw thought. He then saw Firepaw mouth the word 'Tinypaw' to him. Tinypaw smiled and mouth the word 'Firepaw' to him. Firepaw smiled then looked back and the leaders.

"And-," Crookedstar was then cut off by Brokenstar. "Are the Clans really desperate for kittypets now?" he sneered.

"Brokenstar," Crookedstar growled, "I'm still speaking."

"I don't care!" Brokenstar shot back at him.

Tinypaw growled.

"You're taking too long anyway, and I want to finish this stupid gathering NOW!" he growled. "Our Clan is getting bigger by the heartbeat," Brokenstar mewed. "We ask for parts of territory from other Clans!" he demanded.

"Not with that attitude!" a cat growled.

Brokenstar ignored them. "WindClan didn't listen to us, so we drove them out of their territory!" Brokenstar smirked.

The Clan gasped, so did Tinypaw, while ShadowClan smirked.

Tinypaw thought for a heartbeat. _How can one Clan, drive out another Clan like that…_


	7. Tinypaw's Victory

Tinypaw couldn't believe what Brokenstar was doing. _He's made a full Clan disappear, and he's been being rude, and… _Tinypaw then unsheathed his claws, and scraped the grass beneath him.

"What?" Bluestar growled. "That's horrible!" she hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"It's the truth," Brokenstar growled. "Well," Brokenstar mewed, looking at the Clans beneath him. "I think the gathering is over," Brokenstar mewed.

"He still didn't let Crookedstar finish his speech." Tinypaw heard Voleclaw mew to Petaldust.

Petaldust nodded in agreement.

"But," Brokenstar continued, "IF you want your Clan to stay in the forest, and not get driven out, let me and my Clan share your territory and no problems will occur," Brokenstar ordered. "I've needed some more water in my territory Crookedstar," Brokenstar growled, while looking at Tinypaw's leader. "Do you mind if we could share the river with you?" Brokenstar asked.

_No Crookedstar! _Tinypaw thought. _Don't let Brokenstar use our water! _Tinypaw pleaded to himself.

"Um…I…" Crookedstar then gazed over his Clanmates, and he stopped on Silverstream. "Yes Brokenstar," Crookedstar mewed, while looking at his paws. "You can use the water…" Crookedstar's voice trailed off.

Both RiverClan and ThunderClan gasped.

_No Crookedstar NO! _Tinypaw thought.

Brokenstar smiled. "Good," he smirked. Then he turned his attention back to the Clans. "The gathering is dismiss-" Brokenstar was then cut off by Tinypaw.

"No!" Tinypaw managed to say. "The gathering isn't over!" he growled.

All the Clans gasped, including ShadowClan.

Silverstream then bent down to Tinypaw's ear. "Are you crazy?" she asked, while growling.

Tinypaw ignored her, and then he padded up to the Great Rock. "You can't just take our river like that!" Tinypaw protested.

"Really?" the huge dark brown tabby tom growled. "Because last time I checked, I was in control," Brokenstar growled.

"I don't care!" Tinypaw hissed. "It's RiverClan's river, _and _RiverClan's territory!" Tinypaw stated.

"Hey," Brokenstar growled. "You're that stupid kit that ran away from me like a baby and to Crookedstar," Brokenstar smirked.

The Clans laughed, including some RiverClan members.

Tinypaw's pelt grew hot with embarrassment.

"Well," Brokenstar started, "I think it's time for me to finally let my claws run on a squeaky toy," Brokenstar smirked, jumping down from Great Rock, and in front of Tinypaw.

"NO!" Silverstream yowled, running in front of Tinypaw. "I won't let you hurt my app-" Brokenstar then hit Silverstream, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"SILVERSTREAM!" the she-cat's father, Crookedstar, yowled, before jumping down to his daughter's side.

Tinypaw gaped at his mentor on the ground, and then he turned his attention back to Brokenstar. "You just crossed the line, Brokenstar," Tinypaw growled, before jumping on Brokenstar's back. Tinypaw then managed to hold on, by using his unsheathed claws.

Brokenstar yowled with pain. "GET OFF!" he growled, before sending Tinypaw flying to the other side of the clearing.

Tinypaw then staggered up, only to be blasted down again, by Brokenstar's huge left forepaw.

Brokenstar then put his paw on Tinypaw's head, while crushing it into the ground.

Tinypaw growled, then he unsheathed his forepaws, and viciously clawed Brokenstar's paw.

Brokenstar gasped with pain. Then he lifted his paw, though Tinypaw was still clinging to it. Brokenstar shook his paw back and forth furiously.

Making Tinypaw think of the time when Ruby had shaken him like that. Tinypaw then let go, and landed on Brokenstar's back, where he clawed it.

Brokenstar then dropped onto his back, crushing Tinypaw's little body beneath him.

Tinypaw gasped for air, and started to black out. _Is this really the end? _He thought. Then Tinypaw had an idea, and went limp.

Brokenstar then got off of Tinypaw, and smirked. "I've killed this cat!" Brokenstar yowled in triumph throughout the Clans.

All of the Clans gasped.

Then Tinypaw felt Brokenstar get on top of him. That's when Tinypaw decided to strike, and he did the Belly rake.

Brokenstar yowled with surprise and pain, and then jumped off of Tinypaw. "That's it!" Brokenstar growled. "I'm finishing this now!" Then Brokenstar jumped and was aiming his right unsheathed forepaw at Tinypaw's neck.

Tinypaw braced himself for the blow, but instead, he heard lighting crack in the sky. Tinypaw then opened his eyes, and saw Brokenstar being struck by the lightning bolt.

Brokenstar then fell to the ground, silent.

Then Clan cats then started to form a circle around Tinypaw and Brokenstar.

"Is he dead?" A cat asked from the pack of cats.

"No," Mudfur mewed. "He just lost a life…unless it's his last," Mudfur mewed, looking at a gray-and-white tom medicine cat beside him, with a stuffy nose.

"I don't know," the gray-and-white tom shrugged.

Brokenstar then got up, and looked at Tinypaw.

"Fine," he muttered. "I won't drink from you pathetic river," Brokenstar mumbled, before walking to the entrance of the gathering place. "C'mon ShadowClan…" Brokenstar voice trailed off.

ShadowClan then followed their leader out of the gathering place.

The Clans then gaped and looked shocked.

"Did…Did you just scare away ShadowClan's leader?" Firepaw asked.

Tinypaw shrugged. "I think so…" he murmured.

"Great job Tinypaw!" Whiteclaw cheered.

"Tinypaw, Tinypaw!" The Clans cheered.

"I-It was nothing," Tinypaw mewed, embarrassed. Then Tinypaw padded to his mentor, who was still unconscious. Tinypaw then looked at Mudfur. "Will she be ok?" he asked.

"She should," Mudfur mewed.

"She better," Crookedstar growled, eyeing Tinypaw.

_What did I do? _Tinypaw thought to himself. Then it hit Tinypaw. _It's my fault that she's hurt isn't it? _He thought.

Silverstream then coughed, and gasped. "Brokenstar…" Silverstream murmured.

Crookedstar then stroked his tail down his daughter's side. "Shh," he mewed. "Brokenstar isn't here," he murmured.

Silverstream then got up, and cocked her head. "He isn't?" she asked.

"No," Whiteclaw mewed, while walking from behind Tinypaw. "He scared Brokenstar away," he mewed.

Silverstream then looked at Tinypaw. "You did?" she asked.

Tinypaw nodded. "But he did lose a life after a lightning bolt struck him," he mewed.

Silverstream then nuzzled her apprentice. "Good job," she mewed.

"Thanks." Tinypaw then looked at the gathering entrance. "Let's go home…"


	8. Sunningrocks

It had been a few days ever since the night Tinypaw defeated Brokenstar. The Clan was treating him better, and gave him prey every day. Though, he would always give it to the Greenflower. Rosekit was growing into a fine she-cat also. Tinypaw had taught her some battling moves. Silverstream would complement Tinypaw with the way he trained Rosekit. She would also tell Tinypaw that he would do well with an apprentice. Tinypaw was happy with his mentor's words. _Maybe I could get Rosekit as my first apprentice. _Tinypaw thought.

"Tinypaw!" a little voice called.

Tinypaw turned around, and smiled when he saw a little cream she-kit. "Yes Rosekit?" he asked.

"Could teach me some more battling moves?" she asked, while her little eyes sparkled.

Tinypaw nodded. "Sure thing," he murmured.

Rosekit skipped in the air. "Yes!" she chirped. Then she ran into the Training Center.

Tinypaw giggled and followed her, but then a yowl broke through camp. It came from the medicine cat den.

Rosekit then ran back into camp, and investigated the medicine cat den. When she came out, she had a shocked expression that Tinypaw had never seen on her before. "Brambleberry's dead!" Rosekit yowled.

"What?" Leopardfur asked in shock. She then ran into the medicine cat den. She came back out, and nodded sadly. "Brambleberry _is _dead," she murmured.

The Clan then yowled in sadness.

"Brambleberry…?" Crookedstar exclaimed. "No…" His voice trailed off.

Mudfur then walked out of the medicine cat den. "I don't how she died," he murmured, "but I know she was in pain, and I'm glad now she's running in StarClan with her ancestors now," Mudfur mewed.

The Clan murmured in agreement.

_Mudfur's probably just trying to keep his Clan calm. _Tinypaw thought.

"It's my fault," a cat said behind Mudfur. It was Stonefur.

"What?" Mistyfoot asked. "It's not your-" Stonefur then cut off Mistyfoot.

"Yes!" Stonefur snapped. "She wanted me to be safe," Stonefur stated. "She worked on me day and night," Stonefur murmured. "I must have driven her over her limit, and…" Stonefur's voice trailed off.

"Stonefur!" exclaimed Mistyfoot. "That's what medicine cats do!" she stated. "She died doing what she loved…taking care of her Clanmates," Mistyfoot mewed.

Stonefur then hesitated for a moment. "Yeah," he murmured, "but Mudfur would have been able to save her," Stonefur stated. "If I wasn't injured…ugh…" Stonefur then tensed up and pain. "Frog-brained ThunderClan!" he growled. "They're the ones who made me like this," Stonefur spat. "Brambleberry wouldn't have died if ThunderClan decided to be fair for a day, and leave Sunningrocks alone," Stonefur growled.

RiverClan murmured in agreement, including Tinypaw.

"Stonefur," Mistyfoot mewed, in a quiet voice. "Calm down," she mewed.

Crookedstar then walked out of the medicine cat den, and rested his tail on Stonefur's shoulder. "Stonefur's right," Crookedstar mewed. "ThunderClan _has _been causing trouble lately," Crookedstar mewed.

"Lately?" asked Whiteclaw. "How about for a while?" he growled.

Leopardfur then gave her old apprentice a hard stare, and he shut up.

"A while," Crookedstar repeated. "I think we should reclaim Sunningrocks tonight," Crookedstar mewed.

"What? No!" Leopardfur exclaimed. "Tonight is the night Twolegs let their dogs out, _remember_?" Leopardfur questioned, and Crookedstar nodded.

"Yes," he mewed. Then he stood straight up. "We'll still attack tonight," Crookedstar mewed.

The Clan gasped.

"But," Crookedstar continued. "We'll still have guards up for the dogs," he mewed.

"What about the camp?" Silverstream asked. "Our Clan is too small…"

Tinypaw's ears rang when he heard the words 'too small'. The memory of Socks and Ruby ran along in Tinypaw's head again. He then shook his head. _No…_ He thought. "No!" he yowled.

The Clan then looked at Tinypaw.

"What?" Silverstream asked.

"No," Tinypaw repeated. "Our Clan is not too small!" he yowled.

Then Clan was silent for a couple of heartbeats.

"Yes!" A familiar voice called from the nursery. Rosekit then bounded out. "Tinypaw's right!" she exclaimed. "Our Clan may look small, but we can make it work!" she squeaked in excitement.

The Clan was silent once more, than a small murmur ran along the camp. The Clan then perked up, and looked happy.

"Rosekit!" a cream she-cat yelled, storming out of the nursery. "Come back in here right now!" Greenflower demanded.

"Wait Greenflower," Crookedstar mewed. "Tinypaw and your kit maybe on something here," he mewed.

Greenflower gave him a confused look.

"Well," Leopardfur mewed, "what are you going to do Crookedstar?" she asked.

"We're still going to carry out on the mission," he murmured.

Some of the cats gasped.

"But," Crookedstar mewed. "I have a plan," he mewed. Crookedstar then looked at a smoky black tom, and a pale brown tabby she-cat. "Blackclaw, Skyheart," the huge light brown tabby leader mewed. "I want you two to stay and guard camp," he mewed. Then Crookedstar looked at a thick tabby tom "Heavypaw, you stay too," he ordered.

Blackclaw, Heavypaw, and Skyheart looked disappointed, but nodded anyway.

"Loudbelly, Sedgecreek, Reedtail, Frogleap, Sunfish, Mosspaw, and Leopardfur, will battle against ThunderClan with me," Crookedstar mewed.

"Wait!" a very dark gray apprentice named, Shadepaw, yelled.

"Yes Shadepaw?" Crookedstar asked.

"What about me?" the apprentice fretted. "I want to be in the battle!" she whined.

"But Shadepaw," Leopardfur mewed. "You're mentor, Stonefur, is still recovering from ThunderClan's last battle," she mewed. "It's best if you stay here with Blackclaw, Heavypaw, and Skyheart," she stated.

"But-" Shadepaw was then cut off by Crookedstar.

"Leopardfur's right," Crookedstar mewed. "What would RiverClan do without your help here Shadepaw?" he asked.

Shadepaw was hesitate, but nodded anyway. Tinypaw saw her sulk beside Blackclaw, Heavypaw, and Skyheart.

"Silverstream, Tinypaw, Voleclaw, Petaldust, Whiteclaw, and Ivytail, will all split up throughout RiverClan's territory, and alarm us if there's a dog in our territory," Crookedstar mewed.

All cats nodded.

"Ok," Crookedstar murmured, "Let's go-" Crookedstar was then cut off by Rosekit.

"I wanna go!" she whined. "I'm strong enough!" she mewed, while puffing out her chest. "See?" she asked.

"Rosekit!" her mother growled. "Get back in here!" she ordered.

Rosekit hissed with annoyance, and padded into the nursery.

"Wait!" Tinypaw yelled.

Rosekit then popped her head out of the nursery. "Yes?" she asked.

Tinypaw ran over to her. "Hey, we do need a strong cat like you," he mewed.

Rosekit's ears perked up. "Really?" she exclaimed.

Tinypaw nodded. "You may not be able to come, but you could still guard the camp," he mewed. "Remember if an enemy came in camp, what would you do?" he asked.

"Hide, but if they find me, scratch their muzzle?" Rosekit asked.

Tinypaw nodded. "Yes." Then Tinypaw rubbed Rosekit's muzzle, with his. "You'll do fine here, and one day, you'll be able to fight in battles like these," he mewed.

"You promise?" Rosekit asked.

Tinypaw nodded. "I promise," he mewed.

Rosekit just nodded, and went back to her mother.

Tinypaw nodded, and followed his leader, along with most of the Clan, out of camp.

"Ok," Crookedstar mewed, once they got out of camp. "I, along with my group, am going to Sunningrocks," he mewed. "Silverstream," he mewed, looking at his daughter, "take your patrol to another place, and split up there," he mewed.

Silverstream nodded, and walked away.

Tinypaw followed his mentor. She walked to the gorge.

"Ok," she mewed. "Voleclaw, go to the two bushes close to WindClan's territory," she ordered.

Voleclaw nodded. Then he went away.

"Petaldust," Silverstream mewed, "go to the Twoleg Bridge," she mewed.

Petaldust nodded, and went away.

Soon all of Silverstream's patrol was gone, except Tinypaw.

"Now Tinypaw," she mewed, "do you want to stay with me, or go and watch by the stump near the Twoleg nest?"

Tinypaw gaped for a moment. _Wow! _He thought. _She's actually giving me an option to stay or go! _He thought excited.

"Well?" Silverstream asked.

"Oh, um…" Tinypaw thought for a heartbeat. "I want to go," he mewed, "if that's fine with you," he murmured.

Silverstream nodded. "No problem," she mewed.

Tinypaw nodded, and walked away.

"Go luck! And don't get killed!" she mewed, half-joking.

"I'll try!" Tinypaw mewed back.

He then broke into a run, and found the old tree stump. He realized that he was tired, and rested for a little bit.

Tinypaw then awoke to a noise. He lifted his head, and saw it was nightfall. _Wow…the battle must be still going on. _He thought. Then something rustled in the bushes behind him. Tinypaw jumped in surprise, and was about to yowl, until a dark figure jumped on him. "Oomph!" he yelped.

"Where are they?" the thing, which turned out to be a tom cat, mewed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Tinypaw mewed.

Then Tinypaw heard another cat jump from the bushes.

"Red and Boulder have been missing for quite some time," the she-cat mewed.

Tinypaw felt like he knew those names, though he couldn't remember properly.

"I can't believe stupid Marmalade got Hal killed…" the tom growled.

"I know right!" the she-cat hissed.

Tinypaw also didn't know why these cat's voices sounded familiar, but he didn't care. Tinypaw then turned around on his back, and was going to Belly rake, but instead he gasped. "Bone?" he asked. Then Tinypaw looked up. "Brick?" he asked once more. "Is that you…?"


	9. Prophecy

Tinypaw then felt Bone loosen his grip, and he jumped from Bone's paws. Tinypaw then looked at his former Roughmates in dismay. "What are you guys doing here?" Tinypaw asked.

"Two of our former roughs are gone," Brick mewed.

"Who are they?" asked Tinypaw.

"Red and Boulder," Bone mewed. "We came to you because we thought they went with you," he mewed. "Did they?" he asked.

"No," Tinypaw mewed. Then his pelt ruffled. "But you're on RiverClan territory, and I advise you to get off!" he growled, unsheathing his claws.

Bone snorted. "You don't scare us Tiny," he growled.

"It's Tiny_paw _now," Tinypaw corrected his former Roughmate.

"Oh, so now you have those stupid Clan names now?" Brick mocked.

"They're _not _stupid," Tinypaw growled. "Now get off of RiverClan territory!" Tinypaw repeated.

"Or what, you'll talk to us to death?" Bone asked.

Tinypaw growled and pounced on the full grown black-and-white tom.

Bone screeched and fell to the ground.

Tinypaw smirked. _Yes, you might be fierce roughs, but you haven't seen what a RiverClan cat can do! _Tinypaw thought to himself. Tinypaw then gripped Bone's back with his unsheathed claws, and kept on biting Bone's ears.

Bone tried helplessly to get Tinypaw off, but nothing work.

Tinypaw then heard Brick yowl, and she charged after them. _Wait for it…wait for it…_ Tinypaw then jumped off of Bone, and Brick rammed into the big black-and-white tom.

Both of the roughs fell to the ground.

Tinypaw thought that they were dead for a second. Then they bolted up and looked at Tinypaw.

"You aren't a weak kitty anymore!" Brick exclaimed.

Tinypaw shook his head. "No, I'm not," he mewed. Then he eyed both of the cats. "Now, do you want to stay in RiverClan's territory, and get a beating, or would you like to leave, unharmed?" Tinypaw asked.

Both or the roughs shook their heads, and bolted out of RiverClan's territory.

Tinypaw smiled. _I've defeated Brokenstar and now those roughs. Wow Tinypaw! You are on a roll! _Tinypaw thought proudly of himself.

"Tinypaw!" a voice exclaimed from behind the apprentice.

Tinypaw turned around and saw Whiteclaw behind him. "Whiteclaw!" exclaimed Tinypaw. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard a yowl from a cat I didn't recognize," Whiteclaw explained. "So I came here, and saw you defeating two full grown roughs!" Whiteclaw exclaimed. "Silverstream would be so proud of you right now!" Whiteclaw praised.

Tinypaw looked at the ground embarrassed. "It was nothing," he murmured.

"Nothing?" repeated Whiteclaw. "That was the coolest thing I've _ever _saw!" he exclaimed. "Crookedstar will make you into a warrior in no time!" Whiteclaw mewed.

Tinypaw lifted up his head. "Do you think so?" he asked.

Whiteclaw nodded. "Well," he mewed, "I need to go back and guard my place," Whiteclaw mewed. "See ya later!" Whiteclaw then disappeared into the distance.

"Bye!" Tinypaw called. Tinypaw then sat down and looked at the stars. He then yawned, and fell asleep.

Tinypaw awoke, but not in RiverClan's territory. Tinypaw sniffed and didn't recognize any scent. He then got up and looked around. The fields were filled with flowers, and everything smelled sweet. _Where am I? _Tinypaw thought to himself.

"StarClan," a cat mewed behind Tinypaw.

Tinypaw jumped, and turned around. A pretty white she-cat, with black spots was looking at him. "Brambleberry?" he asked.

The she-cat nodded. "Yes," she mewed.

Tinypaw then got scared. "I'm not dead…am I?" he asked.

Brambleberry shook her head. "No young one," she mewed. "You have a great destiny ahead of you," she mewed.

"I do?" Tinypaw asked. "What is it?" he asked.

Brambleberry then touched noses with the small black apprentice. "_Even the tiniest claw, can save a Clan from destruction_…" Brambleberry then faded away.

Tinypaw the bolted awake, while breathing hard. _What? _Tinypaw thought to himself. _What did Brambleberry mean? _Tinypaw thought. He then looked up and saw it was morning. He then stretched his legs. Tinypaw started to walk around, and then he heard a sound from behind him.

"Tinypaw?" his mentor, Silverstream, mewed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The battle's over," Silverstream mewed.

"Wow," Tinypaw mewed, flabbergasted. "That was a long battle," he stated. "Who won?" he asked.

Silverstream smiled. "We did," she mewed. Then she frowned. "But we lost a Clanmate," she mewed.

Tinypaw gasped. "Who was it?" he asked.

"Reedtail," she mewed. "He'll always be remembered as a great RiverClan warrior," she murmured.

Tinypaw nodded. "What about ThunderClan?" he asked. "Surely they lost a Clanmate," he mewed.

Silverstream shook her head. "No," she mewed.

"Oh," Tinypaw mewed.

"Well, it's Clan life," she mewed. "Now, let's go back to RiverClan, and get some rest," she mewed.

Tinypaw nodded and thought. _Should I tell Silverstream about that prophecy Brambleberry told me? _Tinypaw shook his head. _Nah, I'll be fine._ Tinypaw then walked to RiverClan, and went to sleep in the apprentices den.

_xX Later Xx_

"Wow…"

"Did you really defeat two roughs…?"

Tinypaw blinked open his eyes, and saw Shadepaw and Mosspaw standing above him, while looking at him with curiosity in their eyes. Tinypaw yawned. "Hello Shadepaw and Mosspaw," he mewed.

"Hi," Mosspaw mewed.

"Did you really defeat two roughs?" Shadepaw repeated.

Tinypaw got up. "Yes," he mewed.

Mosspaw gaped, while Shadepaw didn't look convinced.

"Yeah right," Shadepaw mewed. "I bet Whiteclaw made up that story," she mewed. "No cat as small as you could defeat anything," she grunted. Before Tinypaw could talk, Shadepaw walked out.

Tinypaw growled.

"I believe you," Mosspaw mewed, while rubbing Tinypaw's shoulder. She then followed her sister out of the apprentices den.

Tinypaw then followed them out. He walked out and was looking for Silverstream. Instead, Voleclaw, walked up to him.

"Good job defeating those roughs!" he praised, before walking away.

Tinypaw stood there for a moment, and kept on walking around. "Silverstream?" he called. "Silverstream!" he called once more.

"Tinypaw?" a cat mewed from the medicine cat den. It was Stonefur.

"Yes?" Tinypaw asked.

Stonefur then walked out. "Silverstream went out on a patrol," he mewed. "But don't get down," he murmured. "Mudfur said I could take Shadepaw out on a hunting trip today, and I was wondering, would you like to come?" Stonefur asked.

Tinypaw nodded quickly.

"Good," he mewed. "Could you go get Shadepaw and wait at the entrance for me?" he asked.

"Yes," Tinypaw mewed.

Stonefur dipped his head. "Thanks," he mewed.

"Welcome," Tinypaw mewed, before getting Shadepaw.

"Shadepaw?" asked Tinypaw. He then spotted her talking to Mosspaw.

"So, um, Shadepaw?" asked Mosspaw.

"Yes?" Shadepaw mewed, while licking her paw.

"I think I may have a crush on Tinypaw!" she exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Shadepaw asked. "_That _sad excuse you call a cat?" she asked.

Mosspaw's ears went back. "That was uncalled for Shadepaw!" Mosspaw exclaimed.

"Humph," Shadepaw growled.

"Shadepaw?" asked Tinypaw, while trying not to growl.

"What?" she grunted.

"Stonefur's feeling better, and wanted to take you and me on a hunt," he mewed.

Both she-cats gaped.

"WHAT?" they both said in sync.

Tinypaw nodded.

"But I don't wanna go on a hunt with _you_!" Shadepaw growled.

"I'm not happy going with you either," Tinypaw muttered.

"What?" Shadepaw growled.

"Nothing," Tinypaw mewed.

Shadepaw just gave him an evil look and padded to the entrance.

Both Tinypaw and Mosspaw exchanged glances and then Tinypaw walked to the entrance, and sat down beside Shadepaw.

"Are you two ready?" Stonefur asked, while padding up to them.

"I guess," Shadepaw growled, while looking at Tinypaw.

"Whoa Shadepaw," Stonefur mewed. "Who put a fire ant in your nest?" he asked.

Shadepaw ignored him, and went through the entrance.

"What's gotten into her pelt?" Stonefur whispered in Tinypaw's ear.

Tinypaw shrugged, and then walked through the entrance.

Stonefur followed, and then all three of them were out of RiverClan's camp. "Ok," Stonefur mewed. "Let's go hunting," he mewed.

"I hope I catch a salmon!" Shadepaw exclaimed.

"Hah, well…" Stonefur's voice trailed off.

"Well?" Tinypaw asked.

"We're not exactly hunting for fish," he mewed.

Tinypaw gaped.

"What?" Shadepaw exclaimed. "RiverClan _always _hunts for fish!" Shadepaw mewed.

"Yes," Stonefur stated, "but Crookedstar wanted us to go in WindClan's territory and hunt for…rabbits." Stonefur shuddered.

Shadepaw stuck out her tongue. "YUCK!" she exclaimed.

"Why would Crookedstar want us to do that?" Tinypaw asked.

Stonefur shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted.

Tinypaw just sighed, and followed the blue-gray warrior to WindClan's territory. Tinypaw could definitely tell the different scent here, but everything looked pretty much the same as RiverClan's territory, except though there wasn't as much water. Tinypaw could see the gorge though.

"How do we even hunt a rabbit?" Shadepaw asked.

"I'm going to teach you," Stonefur mewed. He then picked up a giant leaf, and placed it on the ground. "Now Tinypaw," Stonefur started, looking at the black apprentice, "has Silverstream showed you how to catch a rabbit, mouse, or anything like that?" he asked.

Tinypaw shook his head.

"Ok," Stonefur mewed. "Do what I do, ok?" he asked the apprentices.

Both of them nodded.

"Ok," Stonefur mewed. He then crouched down.

The two apprentices did the same.

"This is what you call a Hunters Crouch," Stonefur mewed. "Whenever you get down like this you have to make sure you're _not _putting weight on you front paws," he warned.

"Why?" Shadepaw asked.

"Because some prey can feel you, and what does prey do when they see you?" he asked.

"Run away?" Tinypaw asked.

Stonefur nodded. "Correct," he mewed. "Also, you want to make sure that you are standing against the winds direction because prey will scent you if you're standing in the winds direction, do you know why?" Stonefur asked.

"Because your scent is being carried in the wind to the prey," Shadepaw answered.

Stonefur nodded. "Very good," he mewed. Then Stonefur looked at the leaf and got even lower. "Now, if you're against the wind, and not putting weight on your front paws, you can pounce!" Stonefur then jumped onto the leaf.

"Wow!" Shadepaw exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Tinypaw admitted.

"Ok," Stonefur mewed. "You cats wanna give it a try?" he asked.

The apprentices nodded.

"Ok," Stonefur mewed. "Shadepaw, come with me, but Tinypaw, you can go on your own," he mewed.

"What?" Shadepaw asked. "I wanna go on my own!" Shadepaw whined.

"No," Stonefur sternly mewed. "Now, come with me Shadepaw," he mewed. "You should be happy hunting with your mentor," he growled.

Shadepaw hissed in annoyance, and then followed her mentor over a hill.

Tinypaw snorted, and caught a whiff of something. _I wonder if that's a rabbit. _Tinypaw thought. He then followed the scent. Tinypaw's legs ached, but he didn't care. He then finally found the scent and gasped. It was a rabbit alright, but it was torn up viciously. Tinypaw walked over to the rabbit and sniffed it. Tinypaw gasped again. "Dogs…" he mewed. "The dogs did this…" Tinypaw sniffed the rabbit's body more. "It's fresh!" Tinypaw exclaimed. "This rabbit was killed a few moments ago!" Just then, Tinypaw heard Shadepaw yowl.

Then a voice went into Tinypaw's head. "_Even the tiniest claw, can save a Clan from destruction…"_

**Hope ya like the chapter! Plus…MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you guys got what you wanted! I did! (Flareon stuff animal and animation software for my laptop, plus more). I'm probably going to get a YouTube account soon, so I'll make a bunch of warrior cats' animations (Yay!). Anyway, thanks for all the reviews :D! **

**May the powerful connection light your way… **


	10. Savior

Tinypaw then bolted around the hill he was on and followed Stonefur's and Shadepaw's scent. _Great StarClan I hope they're ok! _Tinypaw then manage to finally get around the hill. He gasped when he saw Shadepaw's body battered to the ground.

"Tinypaw!" exclaimed Stonefur.

Tinypaw then saw Stonefur fighting off a huge brown-and-white dog. Tinypaw then hissed and ran to the dog. _If I can defeat Brokenstar, Bone, and Brick then I can defeat this mutt! _Once Tinypaw got over to Stonefur, he gasped. _The dog's bigger than I imagined! _Tinypaw exclaimed to himself. Just when Tinypaw was going to attack the dog, Stonefur stopped him.

"No Tinypaw," he mewed. "This dog is far too dangerous for a small apprentice to handle," he mewed sternly.

"But I defeated Brokenstar and two roughs!" Tinypaw protested. "Surely I can help you with this dog!" Tinypaw mewed.

"You just got lucky!" Stonefur snapped.

Tinypaw could see the worry in Stonefur's eyes. Tinypaw then dipped his head. "As you wish," he mewed.

"Now-" Stonefur was cut off by the dog, which sent Stonefur flying across WindClan's territory.

Tinypaw growled and bunched up his legs like he was getting ready to pounce.

"No Tinypaw!" Stonefur exclaimed. "Go and get some more Clanmates, and get Shadepaw to Mudfur's den!" he ordered.

Tinypaw ignored Stonefur and unsheathed his claws.

"Now Tinypaw!" hissed Stonefur.

Tinypaw just let out a hiss of annoyance and ran over to Shadepaw's battered body. Tinypaw heard her breathing a little and lifted her up on his back. She was almost the same size as him, and he was having trouble walking. Tinypaw glanced one more time at Stonefur, who was attacking the dog by its legs. Tinypaw the sighed, and stumbled his way down some of WindClan's hills. Tinypaw was panting by the time he reached RiverClan's territory. He sighed with relief when he saw a RiverClan border patrol.

"Tinypaw!" exclaimed his mentor, Silverstream. "What happened?" she demanded.

"A dog," Tinypaw breathed. "Stonefur is attacking it now," he mewed.

"Now?" echoed Mistyfoot.

Tinypaw nodded. "He needs help," he mewed.

Silverstream nodded. "Come on patrol!" she mewed. "Let's go help a Clanmate in need!" she ordered.

Her patrol nodded.

Silverstream then ran away to WindClan's territory. Then she glanced back. "Thanks Tinypaw!" she yelled.

"You're welcome!" he called back. Tinypaw then stumbled his way to RiverClan's camp, panting.

"Tinypaw," Mudfur mewed, while coming out of his den, "what happened?" he asked.

"A dog...Shadepaw…Stonefur…" Tinypaw's vision started to grow black, and he felt his body collapse beneath him.

Tinypaw awoke, but not in RiverClan's camp. He was on ThunderClan's territory by the gorge. Tinypaw was confused and took a step forward, but as he did, three huge dogs were running carry what looked like a ginger tom. Tinypaw then saw a blue-gray she-cat bolting her way towards the dogs. Tinypaw walked a little bit closer, and gasped. _It's Firepaw and Bluestar! _He thought to himself.

"I won't let you destroy my Clan!" Tinypaw heard Bluestar yowl. She then rammed into the side of the dog that was carrying Firepaw. The dog gasped as it fell into the gorge, and let go of Firepaw.

"Bluestar…" Firepaw managed to say, as blood welled from a cut on his side

"Fireheart," Bluestar murmured.

Tinypaw then cocked his head. _Firepaw's name isn't Fireheart… _Tinypaw then gasped. _Fireheart has his warrior name now! Which means, StarClan has probably sent me into the future…but _why_?_ Tinypaw thought. Tinypaw then saw the muzzle of the dog grasp Bluestar's leg.

"Bluestar!" exclaimed Fireheart.

Bluestar then had a shock expression as she managed to hold on to the grass.

Fireheart then staggered up, and stumbled to his leader. But he was too late.

Bluestar had fallen over and into the gorge.

Fireheart yowled as he watched his leader fall over the edge. Fireheart then ran away into the bushes.

Tinypaw gaped at the experience he just saw. He then shook his head and padded over to the side of the gorge. To his surprise, he saw Stonefur and Mistyfoot helping Fireheart drag Bluestar out of the river. Tinypaw then heard a smirk behind him.

"I've finally got that stupid mouse-brain dead," the voice growled. "Too bad her deputy wasn't killed in the attack." Tinypaw gasped when he saw Tigerclaw walk away from a bush. "I'll just have to take care of him myself," Tigerclaw growled, while he unsheathed his claws.

"NO!" Tinypaw growled. But as Tinypaw pounce at the huge brown tabby tom, everything went pitch black. Tinypaw gasped with surprise. Then Brambleberry appeared in front of Tinypaw.

"Tinypaw," she started, "You are part of a great prophecy," she murmured. She then walked over toward him, and rested her muzzle on his head "You will be the savior of RiverClan," she mewed.

"Savior?" asked Tinypaw. "How will I be their savior?" he asked.

"You've defeated Brokenstar and those two roughs…" Brambleberry gasped. "Sweetflower was right…you _are_ the claw, who will save RiverClan from destruction," she mewed.

"Are you talking about the dogs?" Tinypaw asked. "I doubt I could take on all of them," he stated.

Brambleberry just playfully smirked. "Have faith is us and you'll be able to accomplish anything," she ordered. Brambleberry then faded away, but one word remained in Tinypaw's head. _Savior… _Tinypaw thought. _I must be the one…_ Tinypaw closed his eyes for a heartbeat, and then suddenly opened it again. Tinypaw realized he was falling off the gorge with two dogs beside him. Tinypaw panicked while his paws scrambled in midair.

Tinypaw then woke up and gasped as water sprayed on him. "What in the name of StarClan?" he asked, shaking his drenched pelt.

"You're alive!" Mosspaw mewed, before running over to him and nuzzling him.

"Yes?" he asked confused. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"You collapsed after bringing Shadepaw back to camp," Mudfur mewed, holding some wet moss. "I poured this on you to see if you were ok," he mewed.

"Thanks," Tinypaw muttered.

Mudfur just twitched his tail, and walked away.

"Tinypaw!" exclaimed Rosekit. She ran from the nursery, and shoved Mosspaw out of her way. You're ok," she mewed.

Mosspaw held a mean glance at Rosekit for a heartbeat, and then looked back at Tinypaw and smiled. "Thank you for saving my sister," she mewed.

Tinypaw nodded. "You're welcome," he mewed.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Crookedstar yowled.

It didn't take cats long to come out of their dens and into the camp clearing.

"Today, one of our fierce warriors, Stonefur, along with his apprentice, was attacked by a dog," Crookedstar mewed.

There was a shocked gasp throughout camp.

"Tinypaw was with them and brought Shadepaw back," Crookedstar continued. "She's doing ok in Mudfur's den now," he mewed. "Also, my daughter's patrol went to go help Stonefur," he mewed. "Everyone made it out fine, with only a few scratches, except Sunfish." Crookedstar lowered his head. "She was killed by the dog," he murmured.

The Clan gasped, mainly Mosspaw.

"No…" Mosspaw choked.

"I'll let you know any more information later, but for now, this Clan gathering is dismissed!" Crookedstar yowled throughout camp.

The cats dipped their heads, and went back to whatever they were doing.

Tinypaw then padded over to Mosspaw. "You seem the one most down about Sunfish's death," he mewed, "why?" Tinypaw asked.

"She wasn't only my mentor, she also my…mother," Mosspaw choked.

Tinypaw then felt a lot of sympathy for his friend. "I'm so sorry," he mewed. "I should have stayed behind and fought off the dog myself," he mewed.

Mosspaw sniffed. "But my poor sister would of died, and," Mosspaw than rubbed her head against Tinypaw's chest, "you've probably would of gotten killed also," she mewed.

_But I'm your savior…I'll protect you and RiverClan, no matter what_. Tinypaw thought to himself. Tinypaw then saw Rosekit watching him and Mosspaw. He then pulled away from Mosspaw's rubbing head, and walked over to Rosekit.

Rosekit then perked up her ears. "Ready for our play date?" she asked.

Tinypaw then shook his head. "I'm going out for a walk with Mosspaw," he mewed.

Rosekit gaped. "But you…you promised!" she protested.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to do it, I just might have to delay it," Tinypaw mewed.

"But-" Tinypaw then cut off Rosekit.

"Rosekit," Tinypaw mewed sternly, "Mosspaw just lost her mentor, as well as her mother, I'm just going out for a little walk with her!" he snapped.

Rosekit then looked at him with sad eyes.

Tinypaw stood there for a heartbeat and walked away over to Mosspaw. "Sorry you had to see that," he mewed. "I didn't mean to snap at her like that," he mewed.

"It's fine," Mosspaw mewed. "Sometimes kits just need to learn a lesson," she stated.

Tinypaw just nodded and walked out of RiverClan's camp. Unaware of the evil grin Mosspaw shot at Rosekit…

**Poor Rosekit…I'm so evil lol. I just wanted to let you guys know I have a YouTube account (yay) and my name is SplashHart1. I've posted a video but it's just an art dump :P. Ok then, BYE!**

**May the powerful connection light your way… **


	11. Rosekit

It had been a few moons ever since Mosspaw and Tinypaw went out for the walk and Rosekit had been avoiding Tinypaw ever since then. _I don't understand! _Tinypaw growled to himself. _Rosekit should have been happy I was going out for a walk with Mosspaw; instead, she just keeps giving me frog-dung about it!_ Tinypaw thought. Tinypaw was also mad about the gathering last night. Crookedstar didn't let him go to it and supposedly it seemed to be an awesome gathering! _I can't believe Firepaw-um Fireheart, drove Brokenstar out of his own Clan! _Tinypaw just sighed and just went back to his hunting duties. Tinypaw then found a mouse in WindClan's old territory. He bounced and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. He gave thanks to StarClan for it before burying it in the ground.

"Good catch," a deep voice mewed be behind Tinypaw.

Tinypaw jumped and turned around to see Crookedstar. Tinypaw then sighed with relief. "Thanks," he mewed.

Crookedstar just nodded. "Where's Silverstream?" he asked.

"Uh," Tinypaw mewed, trying to regain the memory where he last saw Silverstream at. "I'm pretty sure she went over that hill," Tinypaw mewed, pointing his tail over to a hill.

Crookedstar nodded. "Thank you," he murmured before walking off.

"You're welcome!" Tinypaw mewed.

Just then, Tinypaw's mentor came running down the hill. She looked surprised.

Crookedstar's ears perked up. "What's wrong Silverstream?" he called.

Silverstream then made it down the hill. "I just saw Fireheart and Graystripe walking off of WindClan's territory, and over to the other side!" she exclaimed.

Crookedstar cocked his head. "Surely Bluestar isn't making them retrieve WindClan!" he mewed.

Silverstream shrugged. "I can't believe it either!" she stated.

"I hope they don't make WindClan come back," he growled. "I actually like these hunting grounds and don't want to give them up," Crookedstar mewed.

Tinypaw stared at Crookedstar while Silverstream gaped at him. _Why is Silverstream so surprised? _Tinypaw asked himself. _Aren't having more territory and fewer enemies a good thing? _Tinypaw just shook his head.

Silverstream just nodded. "C'mon Tinypaw," she mewed, "gather the prey you've caught and let's go back to RiverClan," she ordered.

Tinypaw knew that his mentor was angry with her father, but he did what she said. Tinypaw dug his mouse up and bounded down the hill and into RiverClan's territory.

"Hi Tinypaw!" a happy voice mewed.

Tinypaw looked up and saw Mosspaw standing in front of him.

"Hello Mosspaw," he greeted.

"Wanna go on a walk later?" she asked.

"Well…" Tinypaw's voice trailed off.

"Well," Mosspaw echoed.

"I was going to try to see if Rosekit wanted to play with me," he stated.

Mosspaw looked a bit shock. Then her expression changed to happiness. "Well, good luck!" she mewed. "Rosekit has been having anger issues for a while," Mosspaw stated.

Tinypaw sighed. "Yes, and I don't know why!" he exclaimed.

"Well, if she's still going to a frog-brain later, you can always come to me," she mewed.

Tinypaw just nodded, and padded off to camp. He then gave his mouse to the elders and walked over to the nursery. "Hello?" he called. "Greenflower, Rosekit?" he mewed.

"What do you want?" a cream she-kit growled.

"Rosekit," Tinypaw murmured, "I don't know why you're so upset with me!" he stated.

"Tinypaw," she mewled, "you don't understand at all!" she wailed.

"What do I not understand?" Tinypaw asked, growling.

"Mosspaw!" hissed Rosekit. "She's been pulling you away from me!" she mewed.

"Mosspaw?" asked Tinypaw. "She hasn't been making me pull away from you!" he growled. "I do my best to play with you but you're always being a stupid frog-brained idiot!"

Rosekit the gaped and her ears went back. "Tinypaw," she mewed, "Do you want to know _why _I don't play with you?" she asked.

Tinypaw nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"Because…because I love you, but Mosspaw keeps pulling you away from me!" she admitted. "Mosspaw loves you too, but I know she's being evil with her love," Rosekit stated.

Tinypaw stared at Rosekit for a few heartbeats then shook his head. "I just think you're jealous of her!" he hissed.

"Jealous?" Rosekit snapped back. "I'm not jealous of her!" she protested.

"Then be the good cat because I miss the old Rosekit," he mewed.

"I've never change!" she snapped.

"Ever since that night I went on a walk with Mosspaw, you've been acting strange and rude," he growled.

"Like I said before, she's _stealing _you from me!" she mewed. "Plus, she shot me an evil smile that same night before you two left!" Rosekit mewed.

Tinypaw growled and unsheathed his claws. "You know what," he growled, "if you're just going to gripe to me about how the way I 'hang out' with Mosspaw then _NEVER _talk to me again!" he ordered.

"But, I'm not-" Tinypaw then cut off Rosekit.

"NEVER AGAIN!" he repeated before storming out of the nursery. Tinypaw realized that most of his Clanmates had watched what he had done. Tinypaw just grunted and sat by the fresh-kill pile, where Shadepaw and Mosspaw were at. "Hi," he muttered.

Shadepaw then walked over to Tinypaw and slashed his ear.

Tinypaw yowled with pain. "Oww!" he growled.

"That's what you get for yelling at a kit!" she growled. Then she slashed his other ear.

"What was that one for?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just hate you," she mewed before walking away.

Tinypaw just stared at her before getting a minnow from the fresh-kill pile.

"I can't believe Rosekit accused me for taking you away like that!" Mosspaw growled.

Tinypaw nodded. "I know right!" Tinypaw mewed. "She just needs to calm down," he stated.

Mosspaw nodded. "If any cat in the Clan- well besides my sister, gets mad at you for yelling at Rosekit, let me know, ok?" she asked. "Rosekit deserved it anyway," she stated.

Tinypaw nodded. "What if Rosekit didn't deserve it?" he mewed to himself.

"What?" Mosspaw mewed. "Stop talking nonsense," she mewed.

"Well, you have been a little mean to Rosekit lately," he stated.

"Because she's been snappy with you, and I wanted to back you up!" she exclaimed.

Tinypaw shrugged. "I guess you're right," he mewed.

"Want to go out for a walk? It'll get your mind off things," Mosspaw suggested.

Tinypaw nodded. Then the two walked out. Tinypaw heard some sneers from the RiverClan cats when he got into the entrance but he didn't care. Tinypaw walked out and saw Silverstream and Voleclaw in the forest talking. "Hold on a moment," he mewed, before walking over to his mentor. "What's up?" he asked.

"Voleclaw and I are just talking about Fireheart and Graystripe," she mewed.

Tinypaw just nodded and smiled. _Looks to me, Silverstream, you're getting cozy with Voleclaw. _He then walked away with Mosspaw behind him. Tinypaw sighed. "I feeling really bad for what I did to Rosekit," he confessed.

"What?" Mosspaw mewed. "She deserved it!" Mosspaw growled.

"What if Rosekit's right?" he mewed.

"Tinypaw, I've already told you, she's been acting snappy-"

"She's only acting snappy because _you're _being the pain," he growled, walking closer to Mosspaw. "Rosekit's the nicest kit I've ever met, and it was stupid of me to let you take it all away!" he growled.

Mosspaw took a few steps back. "Tinypaw!" she exclaimed. "Don't you like me more than you like that cream thing you call a kit?" she asked.

Tinypaw hissed, walking closer. "No," he growled. "I'm only a small apprentice training to be a warrior, I don't care about love!" he hissed.

Mosspaw gasped. "After everything we did together, the walks, talking about kits-"

"You were only doing that to get me away from Rosekit!" he snapped. Tinypaw then realize one of Mosspaw's hindpaws had slipped into the river. Then the rest of her body followed and she slipped into the river. Tinypaw gasped and padded over to the river, only to see a wet tortoiseshell head. Tinypaw laughed.

"It's not funny!" she hissed.

"Did you think it was funny when you hurt Rosekit like that?" Tinypaw retorted. "Now, if you excuse me," Tinypaw mewed, before turning around, "I have a she-kit to apologize to…"


	12. Friends

Tinypaw ran back to RiverClan's camp. He had just confronted Mosspaw about being mean to Rosekit and now he's going to go apologize to the cream she-kit. _I'm such a horrible friend! _Tinypaw thought to himself. _I should have known Mosspaw was being mean to Rosekit from the day I walk with that mangy tortoiseshell! _Tinypaw growled and then he slid through RiverClan's entrance. He felt his Clanmates still glaring at him with doubtful eyes, but once again, Tinypaw didn't care. Tinypaw then walked into the nursery, where he saw Greenflower's tail wrapped around her kit. Greenflower then lifted her head up and looked at Tinypaw with slightly angry eyes. She then tapped Rosekit's back with her cream tail, and Rosekit woke up. Rosekit gasped when she saw Tinypaw, and then hid behind her mother. Greenflower sighed.

"You know what you did wasn't very nice, Tinypaw," the queen murmured.

Tinypaw nodded. "I'm so sorry," Tinypaw apologized. "I just let my anger get the best of me," he admitted. Tinypaw expected Greenflower to yell at him, but instead, she just smiled.

"We all make mistakes," she stated. "Some worse than others, but-" Greenflower than licked Tinypaw's head, "with a simple apology, it'll all be well in the end," she murmured. Greenflower then got up and left the den.

Tinypaw then turned his attention back to the cream she-kit. Her back was arched and she was growling. Tinypaw smiled. _She's nearly as tall as me at this state. She'll make a great warrior. _

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Forgiveness," Tinypaw answered.

Rosekit's back went down slightly. "What?" she asked.

"Forgiveness," Tinypaw repeated. "I want forgiveness, please," he pleaded.

Rosekit shook her head. "It'll take more than begging," she growled.

Tinypaw tensed. "But Rosekit!" he exclaimed. "I'm really sorry!" he apologized.

Rosekit glared at Tinypaw with amber eyes. "If I forgave you now, you'll just go back to Mosspaw!" she fretted. "I don't want to live that life again!" she stated. "I just want to be with you, and be happy…" her voice trailed off.

Tinypaw smirked. "Would it make you happy if I said I pushed Mosspaw in the river?" he asked.

Rosekit gasped. "You pushed Mosspaw in the river?" she exclaimed.

"Well…she slipped in, but I'm the one who caused her to slip," he mewed.

"And you didn't help her or anything?" Rosekit asked.

Tinypaw gulped. _Is what I did to Mosspaw, to much? _Tinypaw thought. "No…" Tinypaw then heard Rosekit squeak and she tackle him to the ground.

"I can't believe you left that frog-face in the river!" she mewed happily.

"So, you aren't mad at me for leaving Mosspaw in the river?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" Rosekit asked. "This is the best day of my life!" she exclaimed. 

Tinypaw smiled. "You're welcome," he mewed.

Rosekit then licked Tinypaw's face.

Tinypaw grew hot with embarrassment. "Um, wanna go get a piece of fresh-kill?" he asked.

Rosekit nodded. "Let's see if Stonefur brought back another mouse!" she exclaimed.

Tinypaw giggled. "I thought RiverClan cats liked fish," he stated.

"I also thought RiverClan cats hunted in the water, not in moors," she murmured.

Tinypaw shrugged. _Isn't any RiverClan cat happy with more territory and less enemies?" _"C'mon," he started, "let's go have us a mouse," he mewed. He then slid out of the nursery's entrance and into camp, with Rosekit behind him.

"I see a mouse!" she exclaimed. She then ran past Tinypaw and over to the fresh-kill pile, where a very wet Mosspaw, stood.

"It'll take forever for me to get dry!" she whined.

"And who did this to you again?" Shadepaw asked.

Mosspaw stared at Tinypaw.

"Tinypaw?" asked Shadepaw. She then shrugged. "I knew he was trouble," she mewed. "Now, keep still!" she growled as she licked her sister's fur.

Tinypaw just ignored then and walked over to the fresh-kill pile.

Rosekit then got closer to Tinypaw's ear. "Let's eat this mouse in the nursery and away from these two apprentices," she suggested.

Tinypaw nodded.

Rosekit smiled and bent her head down to pick up the mouse.

Tinypaw then heard her gasp. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The mouse!" she exclaimed. "It's _gone_!"

Tinypaw then heard a smirk from behind him. He turned around and saw Mosspaw carrying the mouse in her jaws.

"That's what you get for messing with me," she mewed. She then padded to the apprentices den.

Shadepaw then looked at Tinypaw. "You've made my sister madder than a fox in a fit," she mewed. "I know Mosspaw well, and I know she'll never stop, till she gets her revenge," Shadepaw mewed, pointing her tail at Rosekit.

Tinypaw tense but then walked back to the nursery. "Just get a fish, Rosekit, and meet me in the nursery," he mewed. Tinypaw then slid through the nursery's entrance. It wasn't long before Rosekit came in there with a salmon. She then placed it on the ground.

"What are we going to do about Mosspaw?" she asked.

Tinypaw shrugged. "We'll think of something soon," he mewed.

Rosekit nodded. "Let's eat," she mewed.

Tinypaw then sat down beside Rosekit, and ate with her. After they were done, they shared-tongues, and went to sleep.

"Tinypaw…?"

"Wake up…"

Tinypaw looked up and saw it was daylight. _Did I sleep all night? _He thought.

"Tinypaw!" exclaimed a cat.

Tinypaw turned around and saw his mentor in front of him. "Yes?" he whispered.

"What are you doing in the nursery?" she asked.

Tinypaw looked around and saw Rosekit sleeping beside him, with Greenflower sleeping behind them. "I fell asleep with Rosekit," he mewed. Then he yawned. "I must have over slept," he murmured.

Silverstream just smiled. "Leopardfur wants us to go on a patrol," she mewed.

Tinypaw nodded and slowly got up. He made sure not to disturb Rosekit and Greenflower as he got up. He then went out of the nursery and into RiverClan's camp. Leopardfur was there with Whiteclaw, Blackclaw, and Heavypaw.

"Bout time you two showed up," she growled.

Ever since some of Leopardfur's best friends, Petaldust and Reedtail, were both killed by dogs, she's been very mean and snappy.

"Leopardfur," Silverstream mewed. "No need to be-"

"QUIET!" Leopardfur snapped.

Silverstream just rolled her eyes and then padded out of RiverClan.

Tinypaw followed his mentor to the gorge. Tinypaw sniffed. "Do you smell that?" Tinypaw mewed.

Silverstream nodded. "Smells like-"

"ThunderClan and WindClan!" exclaimed Leopardfur, as she pointed her tail at four toms. Silverstream gasped.

"What are _they _doing on RiverClan's territory?" Silverstream asked.

"Can you tell who they are?" Heavypaw asked.

"The black tom looks like Deadfoot, the light brown tabby looks like Onewhisker, the gray tom looks like Graystripe, and the ginger tom looks like Fireheart," Whiteclaw mewed.

"Wow, good eye," Leopardfur praised.

"Thanks," Whiteclaw mewed with pride.

"Humph, show off," Heavypaw growled.

"C'mon," Leopardfur growled. "Let's see what these toms have to say for themselves," she mewed. She then ran over to the ThunderClan and WindClan cats

The patrol followed her.

Suddenly Tinypaw heard a warning yowl from Deadfoot. The four toms stopped and looked at the RiverClan patrol.

"Now RiverClan!" screeched Leopardfur. She then bolted to the toms with her patrol on her heels.

Then Tinypaw gasped. _We're so close to the gorge! _He thought. _One of us might fall in!_ Tinypaw then looked at his mentor, who seemed to be worried also.

"Stupid, mangy, ThunderClan cat!" growled Heavypaw as he jumped on top of Fireheart.

The two toms then got into a fit of fighting.

Tinypaw tensed when he smelled blood, but as he was getting ready to attack, Deadfoot plowed Tinypaw into the ground. The tom then slashed Tinypaw in the ear. Reopening the same wound Shadepaw gave him the other day.

"Aren't you a little too small for fighting?" Deadfoot asked.

Tinypaw then felt rage inside of him when he heard the words 'too small'. Tinypaw then used the Belly rake move and Deadfoot got off of him. "I'm not too small for anything!" Tinypaw growled as he done the Front paw blow. Deadfoot then screeched as his head was dripping blood. Tinypaw then looked around and smirked. _Looks like RiverClan is doing great with this battle! _He thought excitedly. Then Tinypaw's great thoughts vanished when he heard a battle cry from ThunderClan's territory. A huge brown tabby tom bolted into the clearing. Tinypaw gasped. _It Tigerclaw! _Tinypaw then saw three more ThunderClan cats that he didn't recognize.

"What?!" yowled Heavypaw as he staggered away from a light ginger she-cat's unsheathed paws. Heavypaw then ran back toward RiverClan's camp.

Tinypaw then heard Blackclaw screech. Tinypaw then turned around and saw Blackclaw being attacked by Tigerclaw. Blackclaw then limped away toward where his apprentice ran away at. Tinypaw realized Blackclaw's hind leg had a nasty bite in it. _I bet Tigerclaw did this. _Tinypaw thought growling.

"What is the WindClan deputy doing on RiverClan's turf?" Tinypaw heard Leopardfur hiss. Tinypaw turned around to see Leopardfur on top of the black warrior. Tinypaw then saw Tigerclaw behind Leopardfur, getting ready to pounce.

"Leopardfur, Tigerclaw's getting ready to jump on you!" Tinypaw warned, but it was too late. Tigerclaw gripped Leopardfur's wide shoulders and threw her off of Deadfoot.

Tinypaw gasped but then heard a squeal. Tinypaw then turned around and saw Silverstream pinning down the light ginger she-cat.

"Sandpaw!" exclaimed Fireheart as he went to go save his Clanmate from Silverstream's claws.

Tinypaw growled. _Not if I can help it. _Tinypaw then threw himself on Fireheart, making Fireheart tumble over.

"Tinypaw!" exclaimed Fireheart. "We need to stop them!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" Tinypaw growled. "Silverstream is just defending her territory because _you_ trespassed on it!" he hissed.

Fireheart shook his head. "Look!" he mewed, pointing his tail at Silverstream and Sandpaw.

Tinypaw looked at them and gasped. "They're going to fall in the gorge!" he exclaimed.

Fireheart nodded. "Exactly," he mewed before running over to the two she-cats. He then swiped Silverstream off of Sandpaw, but he was too late. Sandpaw tumbled into the gorge, but Fireheart managed to grab her by the scruff before she fell into the dangerous water below. Sandpaw then stood up with rage after being saved from Fireheart.

"I can win my own battles without your help!" she snapped.

Tinypaw slightly giggled as he saw the light ginger apprentice snap at Fireheart, but his smile soon went away after he heard Whiteclaw's screech. Tinypaw looked everywhere for Whiteclaw but didn't see him. Then Tinypaw heard a splash. Leopardfur then yowled as she looked down into the gorge.

"Whiteclaw!" she screeched.

Tinypaw then followed Silverstream over to the gorge.

"What happened?" Silverstream asked.

"Whiteclaw…" Leopardfur chocked. "He…He fell in the gorge…"

**I hate killing off Whiteclaw…oh well. Thanks to Momo-Flying-Lemur for letting me know that Rogue, is smelled like that, not Rough…sorry if I confused anybody. **


	13. Tinyclaw

Tinypaw, Silverstream and Leopardfur were all heading back to RiverClan's camp. They were just defeated by ThunderClan and were terribly exhausted. Tinypaw looked at Leopardfur, staggering underneath Whiteclaw's wet body. He was killed in the attack and it took the three RiverClan cats forever to find him in the water. Tinypaw still couldn't believe that Whiteclaw was dead. _He was a young warrior, and my friend… _Tinypaw just shook his head.

"Do you need help carrying Whiteclaw?" Silverstream asked.

For a few heartbeats, Leopardfur looked like she was going to say yes, but then she looked away. "I can carry him on my own," she growled.

Tinypaw knew Leopardfur was the saddest about his death. _He was her first apprentice._

"No, Leopardfur," Silverstream mewed, putting her paw in front of the golden spotted she-cat. "You're too tired to carry a cat Whiteclaw's size," she mewed.

Leopardfur looked at Silverstream for a heartbeat before shouldering pass her.

"Leopardfur…" Silverstream murmured.

Tinypaw then walked up beside his mentor. "I think it's best if we left her alone," he mewed. "After all, she did just lose her first apprentice."

Silverstream looked at Tinypaw and nodded.

Tinypaw then followed the she-cats on the way to camp. The three cats then slid through the entrance to a scared Rosekit on the other side.

"Tinypaw!" exclaimed Rosekit, as she tumbled over to the black apprentice. "Heavypaw and Blackclaw came back with scratches!" she mewled. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Tinypaw then pointed his tail over to where Mudfur was preparing Whiteclaw's body at.

Rosekit gasped. "Whiteclaw!" she wailed.

Greenflower then walked out of the nursery. "Rosekit!" she hissed. "What in the world are you yowling at?" she asked.

Rosekit didn't move.

Greenflower just rolled her eyes. "Come back in the nursery," she ordered.

"M-Mother," Rosekit stammered. Then she looked at Greenflower. "Whiteclaw is dead!" she choked.

Greenflower looked at Rosekit with confusion for a heartbeat then she gasped. "No…" she whispered. "Not my son!" Greenflower than ran over to the medicine cat den and shoved Mudfur out of the way.

"Hey!" Mudfur snapped, but Greenflower ignored him.

Instead she rubbed Whiteclaw's fur with her head. "You were too young to die," she choked.

Tinypaw cocked his head. "I didn't know Whiteclaw was Greenflower's son," he mewed.

Rosekit nodded. "He was my brother also," she mewed, looking at the ground.

Tinypaw then came over and rubbed the she-kit with his head. "It'll be ok," he murmured. "It's Clan life: You lose a warrior, and gain another," he mewed.

Rosekit just nodded, but still looked sad.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words! Crookedstar yowled.

Most of the cats were already in the middle of camp.

Tinypaw looked around for a place to sit. He then saw a spot next to Mistyfoot, but as soon as he got there, Mosspaw took it. She looked at him and smirked. Tinypaw just sighed and saw a spot beside Rosekit. _Wait…didn't Crookedstar say: Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear for my words? Isn't Rosekit to little? _Tinypaw just shrugged and sat down beside Rosekit.

"Leopardfur has reported to me that two ThunderClan and WindClan toms were on our territory today," he growled.

The Clan gasped.

"WindClan?" asked Voleclaw.

"Weren't they driven out by ShadowClan?" Mistyfoot asked.

Crookedstar shrugged. "I guess Fireheart and Graystripe managed to get them back," he mewed. Then he cleared his throat "So anyway, Leopardfur and her patrol attacked them, at the gorge, and were winning until more ThunderClan cats showed up," he mewed.

"More cats?" a cat exclaimed but Tinypaw couldn't see him.

Crookedstar nodded. "Graystripe then pushed Whiteclaw over the edge, and…" Crookedstar's voice trailed off.

The Clan then looked shocked and murmured with each other.

"Whiteclaw died?" Stonefur asked.

Leopardfur sadly nodded. "I told those mangy ThunderClan cats that I _would _avenge his death," she growled.

The Clan nodded in agreement.

"Also," Crookedstar continued, looking at Tinypaw. "I think's it's time to make an apprentice become a warrior," he mewed.

Both Tinypaw and Rosekit gasped.

"Tinypaw," he mewed, "come forward," he ordered.

Tinypaw nodded and did what the Clan leader said. He walked over to his leader. He felt Mosspaw's and Shadepaw's shocked glares at him. _They're probably just jealous I'm getting my warrior name before them. _Tinypaw thought to himself. Tinypaw then stood in front Crookedstar.

"Leopardfur told me that you fought well in the battle," he praised.

Tinypaw then cocked his head. _Leopardfur told you? Isn't that Silverstream's job to tell you that her apprentice did well in a battle? _Tinypaw wondered. 

"I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan," Crookedstar started, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," Crookedstar yowled. "Tinypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tinypaw gulped. He then felt a claw slash his heart, but instead of feeling pain, he felt victory. "I-I do," he stammered, nervously.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Crookedstar mewed.

"Tinypaw, from this moment you will be known as Tinyclaw. StarClan honors your cleverness and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Crookedstar looked at Tinyclaw with happiness in his eyes.

"Tinyclaw, Tinyclaw!" the Clan cheered, but the only cat that Tinyclaw heard loud and clear, was Rosekit.

Crookedstar then rested his head on Tinyclaw's head and Tinyclaw licked Crookedstar's shoulder. "Good job," he murmured.

"Thank you," Tinyclaw thanked. Tinyclaw then saw Crookedstar look at the Clan with confusion in his eyes.

"Hmph," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" Tinyclaw asked.

"Where's Silverstream?" he asked.

Tinyclaw then looked at the Clan and didn't see his former mentor anywhere. Tinyclaw then shrugged. "She came in RiverClan's camp when we came back from the battle," he murmured. "I'll go find her," he mewed.

Crookedstar nodded. "Also," he started, "could you lead a border patrol by ThunderClan?" he asked.

Tinyclaw nearly gasped when he heard that he was going to lead a patrol. _On my first day of being a warrior also!_ Tinyclaw quickly nodded, but as soon as he was getting ready to go, Mosspaw ran pass him and into Crookedstar's den.

"How come he gets to be a warrior before me and Shadepaw?" she whined.

Tinyclaw knew that eavesdropping was bad but he had to hear Crookedstar's response.

"He's older than you _and _less rude," he growled.

Mosspaw gasped. "That was m-mean!" she stammered.

"Well, don't be mean to Rosekit!" he hissed.

Tinyclaw gaped. _How does Crookedstar know that Mosspaw is being mean to Rosekit? _He wondered.

"I saw what you did to her the other day," he growled. "She wanted that mouse and _you_ took away," he mewed. "Kits and elders always eat first before anyone else," he mewed. "It's warrior code and you broke it," he growled. "Now, for your punishment will be cleaning the elders den _by yourself _for one whole moon," he mewed.

"No!" Mosspaw retorted.

"Hello Tinyclaw," Mistyfoot mewed, almost making Tinyclaw jump.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Great job on getting your warrior name," she praised. "Have you seen Mosspaw anywhere? I can't find her," she mewed.

Tinyclaw nodded. "She's in there," Tinyclaw mewed, pointing to the leaders den behind him.

Mistyfoot nodded. "Thanks," she mewed.

"Welcome," Tinyclaw mewed. _I wonder how much trouble Mosspaw will be in once Mistyfoot has found out that she's been denying Crookedstar. _Tinyclaw then walked away, not wanting to hear the bigger punishment Mosspaw would get. He then walked in the middle of camp, wondering which cats to pick to go on the border patrol with him.

"Hey Tinypaw-erm, Tinyclaw!" mewed Voleclaw.

"Hi," Tinyclaw mewed. "Hey, do want to go on a border patrol with me?" he asked. "I'm taking Skyheart, Stonefur, Shadepaw, and Sedgecreek with me," he mewed.

Voleclaw cocked his head. "That's a lot of cats," he mewed.

Tinyclaw grew hot with embarrassment. "Sorry, just this is my first border patrol and-" Leopardfur than cut him off.

"It's ok Tinyclaw," she mewed. "Here, let me help," she murmured. "Stonefur, Shadepaw, Sedgecreek, and Voleclaw, come!" she ordered.

The four cats then walked over to her.

"Yes?" Stonefur asked.

"Tinyclaw is having a border patrol," she mewed.

Tinyclaw felt weird having Leopardfur appointing a patrol him, but he knew that she was more experience than he was. So Tinyclaw let her continue.

After Leopardfur got done talking to them, Tinyclaw lead his patrol out of RiverClan's camp.

"If I see ThunderClan cats cross _our _border again, they'll wish they hadn't!" Voleclaw growled, unsheathing his claws.

"I don't what another fight to break out again," Tinyclaw mewed. "We'll only fight if we have to, Voleclaw," he ordered.

Voleclaw just sniffed and kept on walking.

Tinyclaw then saw something silver from the reeds leading into the river. _Silverstream…? _He thought. "Hey," Tinyclaw mewed at Stonefur.

Stonefur slowed his pace walked beside Tinyclaw. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you finish leading the patrol at ThunderClan's border please? I'll be right back," he mewed.

Stonefur looked at Tinyclaw in confusion but nodded anyway.

"Thanks," Tinyclaw mewed.

Stonefur dipped his head and lead the patrol over to ThunderClan's border.

Tinyclaw stayed back and slowly walked through the reeds. He then saw his former mentor in the water swimming. _What's she doing? _Tinyclaw thought. Tinyclaw then took his head out of the reeds. _She's probably just hunting for the Clan. _He thought. He was getting ready to go back to his patrol when a weird smell hit his nose. _ThunderClan…! _He thought. Tinyclaw then poked his head in the reeds again and gasped. _Is that Silverstream, with…Graystripe…?_

**Hello! Sorry I made Silverstream and Graystripe get together very quickly after Whiteclaw's death but I thought this was a perfect way to end this chapter. Also, I'm sorry I went over day with posting this chapter. I know I promised to post a new chapter to Tinyclaw within a week but time and school got in my way. Sorry again.**

**May the powerful connection light your way…**

**P.S. I got all the Pokémon Black & White comic books today (lol I'm such a boy)! Yay! **


	14. Rosepaw

Tinyclaw woke up after his nap. He had just been made a warrior the other day. _The vigil was a little tough though…I basically had to swim in the freezing water to keep my eyes open! _He thought. Tinyclaw then stretched and yawn then he padded out of the warriors den. He looked at Leopardfur, who seemed to be sending out hunting patrols. Tinyclaw joined them.

"Hello Tinyclaw," Ivytail mewed.

"Hi," he mewed back.

"Tinyclaw!" called Leopardfur. "Would you care to hunt by ThunderClan's border?" she asked. "I'm still going to keep a close eye on them," she murmured.

Tinyclaw nodded and slid through RiverClan's entrance. He padded along the riverside and over to ThunderClan's border. Tinyclaw tensed when he smelled Silverstream's scent. He remembered that the other day he saw her and Graystripe sharing tongues. _Why would Silverstream to that to her Clan? I thought she was a loyal RiverClan cat. _Tinyclaw wondered. He then shook his head and looked for a fish in the river.

"Prey-stealers!" a cat hissed.

Tinyclaw lifted up his head and saw a small dark gray she-cat running after him. Tinyclaw could tell she was a ThunderClan cat from the smell.

"Cinderpaw!" another cat called from the dark gray she-cat's direction.

The apprentice spun around. "Yes, Fireheart?" she asked.

"What are doing?" Fireheart asked, hissing.

Cinderpaw's ears went back. "I was only defending our territory," she murmured.

"Well, you're on RiverClan's territory," Tinyclaw mewed.

Cinderpaw looked at Tinyclaw with angry eyes. "This is Sunningrocks!" she hissed. "This is ThunderClan territory!" she growled.

"This is RiverClan's territory," Tinyclaw corrected her.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Cinderpaw screamed back.

"Cinderpaw!" called Fireheart. "This RiverClan cat is right," Fireheart mewed, looking at his paws. "Sunningrocks is RiverClan's…for now," Fireheart growled, looking at Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw tried not the flinch at Fireheart's death glare.

Cinderpaw gaped. "But Frostfur said that-"

"Come," Fireheart started, cutting off the apprentice, "I'll explain everything on the way back to ThunderClan's camp," he mewed. "We don't want you to fall in the river like Graystripe did," he stated.

Cinderpaw then deeply sighed and went to her mentor. Then the two cats padded away, back into the trees.

Tinyclaw couldn't help but cock his head. _Graystripe fallen in the river? When? _Tinyclaw then shook his head started to look for some fish. He found a few minnows and then walked back to camp with them. He gave the minnows to the queens and elders. Tinyclaw then saw Rosekit playing around with a butterfly. He couldn't help but smile.

"Time to eat, dear!" called Greenflower from the nursery.

"I'll be right there, mother!" Rosekit yelled, stilling trying to get the butterfly.

Mosspaw then padded up to the she-kit.

"What do you want, Mosspaw?" Rosekit angrily growled.

"Do you want this butterfly?" Mosspaw asked. "Here you go." Mosspaw then snatched the butterfly in her claws and gave it to Rosekit.

"Hey!" Rosekit yelled. "I was _trying _to catch it alive!" she hissed. "Mommy would have been so proud of me!" she growled.

"I know," Mosspaw smirked. Then she padded away to the fresh-kill pile.

Rosekit then sighed and padded into the nursery.

Tinyclaw felt bad for his friend and decided to go talk to Mosspaw about it. Tinyclaw then walked up beside Mosspaw. "Mosspaw, that wasn't very nice," he growled.

"So?" Mosspaw mewed, not looking up at Tinyclaw.

"So?" Tinyclaw echoed. "You should go apologize to Rosekit, _now_," he ordered.

"No," Mosspaw growled.

Tinyclaw then looked at Mosspaw with stern eyes. "Shouldn't you be cleaning the elders den right now because you yelled no to Crookedstar after he gave you an order the other day?" Tinyclaw asked.

"Well," Mosspaw started, "the elders can wait," she growled.

Tinyclaw sighed and picked up a trout from the fresh-kill pile and went over to go eat it in the warriors den.

"She's sooo pretty!" Tinyclaw heard Voleclaw exclaim.

"Who, Silverstream or Mosspaw?" asked Loudbelly.

"Silverstream," Voleclaw mewed, happily.

Tinyclaw then wondered how Voleclaw would act if he found out Silverstream had been meeting Graystripe.

"Good," Loudbelly sniffed, "because I have my eye on Mosspaw," he murmured.

Tinyclaw did his best not to gag.

"I kinda figured you like Mosspaw after you begged Mistyfoot to give her to you," Voleclaw smirked.

"Well, it's not fair when your apprentice dies and there's no more apprentices in the Clan to train with," Loudbelly muttered.

Tinyclaw remembered at last night's vigil, that there was another dog attack by RiverClan's camp. Loudbelly's apprentice, Silverpaw, died and Shadepaw's tail was ripped off by one of the dogs.

"Rosekit will become an apprentice soon," Voleclaw stated.

Loudbelly just sighed and curled up in his nest.

Tinyclaw then finished his trout and was getting ready to sleep.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words! Crookedstar yowled.

Tinyclaw sighed as he heard his leader's words. He then got up and walked into camp.

"We lost another cat to the dogs last night," Crookedstar growled.

The Clan stood in silence.

Tinyclaw knew that the Clan knew about Silverpaw's death.

"Silverpaw," Crookedstar mewed in sadness. "He was a young apprentice and too young to die," Crookedstar murmured.

The Clan nodded in agreement.

"Also," Crookedstar continued. "Another one of our apprentices, Shadepaw, had her tail rip off by a dog," he growled.

There were some gasps in the Clan.

"That's horrible!" Skyheart yelled.

"I know right!" Mosspaw called back.

"With this sudden death and injury to two of our apprentices, I'll like to make the one of our apprentices a warrior," Crookedstar said, eyeing Mosspaw. ""Mosspaw, come forward," he ordered.

Mosspaw gulped and walked up to her leader.

"I know that the other day that we had a little argument, but that didn't stop you from fighting those dogs so well last night," he mewed.

Mosspaw just smiled.

"I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan," he started, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Crookedstar mewed. "Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

Mosspaw nodded nervously. "Y-Yes," she stammered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Crookedstar yowled. "Mosspaw, from this moment you will be known as Mosspelt," he mewed. "StarClan honors your skill and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Crookedstar then placed his muzzle on Mosspelt's head and Mosspelt licked his shoulder.

"Mosspelt, Mosspelt!" the Clan cheered, except Tinyclaw.

"And, we're going to have a new apprentice," Crookedstar mewed, eyeing the nursery.

Tinyclaw wondered if Crookedstar was going to make Rosekit an apprentice.

"Rosekit!" the leader called, making Tinyclaw's wonders true.

Both Rosekit and Greenflower came out of the nursery.

"Am I in trouble?" Rosekit asked.

Crookedstar laughed and shook his head. "Are ready to become an apprentice?" he asked.

Both Rosekit and Greenflower gaped.

"Yes!" Rosekit exclaimed.

"What?" Greenflower asked, wide eyed. "I haven't even cleaned her pelt out yet!" she exclaimed, licking her daughter's pelt.

"Don't worry," Crookedstar mewed. "Her pelt looks fine to me," he murmured.

Greenflower sighed, as Rosekit bounded up to Crookedstar.

"Rosekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Crookedstar yowled.

Tinyclaw couldn't believe that his friend was becoming an apprentice.

"From this day on," Crookedstar started, "until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be…"

Tinyclaw saw Crookedstar looking for a cat among the Clan.

"...Mosspelt," Crookedstar mewed.

Everyone, including Mosspelt and Rosepaw gasped.

"I hope Mosspelt will pass down all she knows on to you," he yowled. "Mosspelt, come back up here," he ordered.

Mosspelt then slowly walked back up to Crookedstar.

"Mosspelt**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice," Crookedstar mewed. "You had received excellent training from Sunfish and Mistyfoot, and you have shown yourself to be skilled and spirited," he mewed. "You will be the mentor of Rosepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," he yowled.

"Rosepaw, Rosepaw. Mosspelt, Mosspelt!" the Clan cheered, though Tinyclaw only cheered for Rosepaw.

Rosepaw then touched muzzles with Crookedstar and padded over to Mosspelt.

Tinyclaw couldn't believe that Crookedstar made Mosspelt, Rosepaw's mentor. _And Mosspelt just became a warrior today!_

"I made Mosspelt, Rosepaw's mentor because the two don't seem to get along very well. So I'm hoping that they'll be nicer to each other since they're apprentice and mentor now," Crookedstar mewed. "I'm also hoping that Mosspelt will be nicer to her other Clanmates as well with having an apprentice," he growled.

The Clan murmured in agreement except Tinyclaw.

"I hope to see some change in you two once Rosepaw becomes a warrior," Crookedstar growled to the two she-cats.

They both slowly nodded.

"Good," Crookedstar mewed. "This Clan meeting is now dismissed," he yowled as cats began to go back to their duties.

Tinyclaw then walked over to Rosepaw. "Good job on becoming and apprentice," he murmured.

Rosepaw said nothing but looked at the ground.

"Rosepaw!" yelled Mosspelt.

Rosepaw then ran to her mentor. "Yes?" she muttered.

"Clean out the elders den, now," Mosspelt ordered.

Rosepaw sighed and went over to the elders den. "Fish-face," she muttered, growling.

"Frog-brain," Mosspelt muttered.

"Idiot,"

"Brat,"

Tinyclaw sighed. _Crookedstar, you may have just made the worst mistake in history…_


	15. Good News

"Not like that, Rosepaw!" Mosspelt hissed, as she got off of the cream apprentice. "You only use Belly rake _if _a cat pins you," she growled. "What frog-brain uses Belly rake when his enemy is a mile away from him anyway?" Mosspelt asked, growling.

Rosepaw then stood up to her mentor. "You weren't a mile away from me! You were actually suffocating me underneath you smelly pelt!" she snapped.

"That's it, you've just earn _triple _the amount of time to care for the elders!" Mosspelt hissed.

Rosepaw and Mosspelt then went into a series of arguing.

"Make it stop," Blackclaw whined in Tinyclaw's ear.

Tinyclaw sighed. "There's nothing to do to stop those she-cats," he sadly stated.

Blackclaw then grunted and went back to training with Heavypaw.

Tinyclaw then left the Training Center and back to camp. Rosepaw had been Mosspelt's apprentice for nearly a moon now, but they still didn't seem to get along. _I've been reporting to Crookedstar on how Mosspelt's training Rosepaw, but when I mention her name, he orders me to leave his den. _Tinyclaw just sighed and went to Leopardfur, who was sending out patrols.

"And Silver-SILVERSTREAM!" hissed Leopardfur as she tried to get the silver tabby's attention.

Silverstream then shot her tired head up. Her eyes looked droopy. "Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

Leopardfur then glared at Silverstream. "Great StarClan," she growled. "Why have you been so tried lately?" she asked.

Silverstream then opened her eyes wide and smiled. "What do you mean?" she asked, but Tinyclaw knew she was lying.

Tinyclaw knew her secret affair with Graystripe, but he didn't want to let Crookedstar know. _I know what Silverstream is doing is bad but she trained me to be a warrior and I owe her for that. So that's why I'm letting her get away with this…for now. _Tinyclaw thought.

Leopardfur sniffed. "Well, I want you and Tinyclaw to hunt by WindClan's border," Leopardfur ordered. "Skyheart smelled some of their scent on our border the other day," she growled.

Tinyclaw sighed. _Great, all we need is another territory battle. _He thought.

Silverstream and Tinyclaw then nodded to Leopardfur, and then started to leave RiverClan's camp.

"And I want you to get some sleep when you get back Silverstream!" Leopardfur called. "We have the gathering tonight and I want everyone well and _not _tired," she growled.

Silverstream then rolled her eyes and she and Tinyclaw left RiverClan's camp.

The grass felt good on Tinyclaw's paws. _It seems forever since I've been out of camp, watching Mosspelt train Rosepaw and all. _He thought. _I hope they're ok-_ Silverstream then bumped into Tinyclaw, making him fall over. "Oww!" he hissed.

Silverstream then looked at the ground. "Since when does grass say 'oww'?" she asked.

Tinyclaw grunted.

"Tinyclaw?" she asked. "Have you been stalking me this whole time?" she said with a yawn.

Tinyclaw then got up and shook his pelt. "No," he murmured.

Silverstream cocked her head. "Then why are you here?" she asked once more.

"Because Leopardfur, our deputy, told you and me to go hunting by WindClan's border," he mewed.

"WindClan?" she asked, surprised. "But I want to hunt by ThunderClan's border!" she whined.

Tinyclaw grew impatient with his former mentor. "Why? Because you want to hang with your ThunderClan mate, Graystripe?" he asked, hissing. Then he shut his mouth very quickly.

Silverstream gasped. "How'd you know I've been with Graystripe?" she asked.

"I saw you with him on the day I was made into a warrior…Silverstream, you were my mentor and you didn't even bother to show up to my warrior ceremony," Tinyclaw mewed, looking at the ground.

Silverstream looked at Tinyclaw for a moment then sighed. "Tinyclaw, I'm so sorry…" she murmured.

Tinyclaw ignored her and then started to walk toward WindClan's border. Silverstream then walked up beside him. "I forgive you," he murmured, not looking at her. "And your secret's safe with me," he mewed. Tinyclaw heard Silverstream sigh with relief.

"I promise not to be as tired as I've been," Silverstream mewed.

Tinyclaw just nodded.

"Race ya to WindClan's border!" she smirked as she darted pass Tinyclaw.

"Hey!" Tinyclaw hissed with surprise. "Come back here!" he exclaimed as he tumbled down the hill over to WindClan's border. _This is fun. _He thought. _Sometimes, I wish I was an apprentice again, training with Silverstream. Not now with being a warrior and keeping Mosspelt and Rosepaw from clawing each other necks…_

_xX Later Xx_

"Tinyclaw…"

"It's time for the gathering…"

Tinyclaw woke up in his nest and saw Rosepaw above him. He gasped when he saw a scratch on right eye. "Rosepaw!" he exclaimed. "Your eye, it-"

"Has a scar? I know," Rosepaw hissed.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Apparently I didn't clean the elders den right and Mosspelt gave me a beating!" she hissed.

Tinyclaw growled. "That's horrible!" he exclaimed. "I need to tell someone about this…" he murmured.

"Who?" asked Rosepaw. "No one will believe you, not even Crookedstar." she sighed.

Tinyclaw realized that the cream she-cat was right. _No _one will believe them. "I could always try Leopardfur," he stated.

Rosepaw shook her head. "That hot-head won't listen to anybody," she growled.

"Well, it depends on the cat reporting to her," Tinyclaw stated. "I've been friends with Leopardfur ever since I joined RiverClan, she's actually one of the cats who saved me from Brokenstar," he mewed. "I think I can get her to listen to me," he murmured.

Rosepaw nodded, and then she nuzzled Tinyclaw's fur. "Thank you so much," she mewed, before walking away.

Tinyclaw smiled. "Are you going to the gathering?" he asked.

"Yep!" she mewed, happily, before sliding through the warriors den.

Tinyclaw purred. _Great! Now Rosepaw and I are going to the gathering as a new apprentice and warrior! _He thought with joy. He then followed the small apprentice out and saw a group of cats that contained: Voleclaw, Ivytail, Loudbelly, Silverstream, Mosspelt, Rosepaw, Leopardfur, Mudfur, and Crookedstar at RiverClan's entrance.

"C'mon Tinyclaw!" called Leopardfur. "We're going to be late for the gathering!" she mewed.

"Coming!" the black warrior mewed back. Tinyclaw then followed the group of cats out of camp. He then managed to get beside Leopardfur. "Psst," he whispered.

She looked at him. "What?" she whispered back.

"Go to the back of the group, we need to talk," he mewed.

Leopardfur nodded and then she and Tinyclaw slowly moved toward the back. "Yes?" she asked, in a quiet voice.

"It's about Mosspelt's training with Rosepaw, she's been-" Leopardfur then put her tail on Tinyclaw's mouth.

"I know," she mewed. "Mosspelt has been training Rosepaw too hard," she mewed.

Tinyclaw nearly purred. At least _somebody _cared about Mosspelt's training.

"Did you see Rosepaw's eye today?" Leopardfur asked.

Tinyclaw nodded.

"Let me guess, Mosspelt did it?" she asked.

Tinyclaw nodded again.

Leopardfur's fur bristled. "Ugh, I knew that making Mosspelt, Rosepaw's mentor, was a bad idea," she growled. "I'll talk to Crookedstar about it," she mewed.

Tinyclaw tensed. "I've already talked to Crookedstar about it…he never listens to me though," he murmured.

Leopardfur gasped. "That's not like Crookedstar at all!" she exclaimed. Then she put her tail on Tinyclaw's back. "I'll make sure he'll listen to me," she mewed, before going back up to the head of the RiverClan group.

Tinyclaw smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. By then the RiverClan warriors were at the gathering. Everything was normal among the Clans, except ThunderClan had accused ShadowClan of stealing prey but when StarClan sent some clouds over the moon, everyone stopped fighting. Crookedstar announced Mosspelt's, Tinyclaw's, and Rosepaw's new names, and to Tinyclaw's surprise, everyone from the Clans cheered. Tinyclaw felt good after the gathering was over. He then followed his Clanmates out of Fourtrees.

"That was the greatest gathering of my life!" Rosepaw exclaimed.

Tinyclaw laughed. "Because it was your first one," he mewed.

"I made friends with apprentices from other Clans!" she mewed, excitedly.

"Be careful not to get too friendly with them because one day, you might be fighting with these cats in war," Tinyclaw mewed in a stern tone.

Rosepaw nodded quickly. "Oh I know Tinyclaw!" she mewed. "You wanna hear all the cats I made friends with tonight?" she asked.

Tinyclaw didn't want to, but he just couldn't say no to that face. "Yes," he lied.

Rosepaw skipped with joy. "Ok, we'll start with ThunderClan, first off is Swiftpaw-"

"Tinyclaw, a word," Leopardfur mewed, cutting off the apprentice.

Tinyclaw then dipped his head to the golden spotted she-cat. "Hey, I'll be right back," he mewed to Rosepaw.

Rosepaw looked sad for a heartbeat then she nodded, understanding that what Tinyclaw needed to do was more important than her talking. The apprentice then bounded down to RiverClan's group of cats.

Tinyclaw then walked over to Leopardfur. "Yes?" he asked.

Leopardfur looked happy. "Good news! Crookedstar said he'll stop Mosspelt's training with Rosepaw and give her a new mentor!" she exclaimed, happily.

Tinyclaw then felt his heart leap right out of his chest. "Really?" he exclaimed. "Did he say who would be her new mentor?" he asked.

Leopardfur nodded.

"Who?" he asked.

"_You_…"


	16. Weird Surprise

"So, you must _wait _for a fish to come up to the riverside?" Rosepaw asked, her little eyes gleaming.

Tinyclaw nodded. "If ya real lucky, sometimes the fish is already there," Tinyclaw mewed. "But you must be careful not to scare them with your shadow," he warned.

Rosepaw nodded. "Can I try to catch a fish now?" she asked, staring at the water. "I want to impress Greenflower!" she stated.

Tinyclaw smiled. "Yes," Tinyclaw answered. Then Tinyclaw caught a whiff of Silverstream. _She's probably with Graystripe again. _He sighed.

Rosepaw cocked her head. "Everything ok?" she asked.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Hey, I smell a ThunderClan cat over by their border," he lied. Tinyclaw hated lying, especially to Rosepaw, but he had to check on Silverstream. _I don't like to spy on Silverstream either, but I want to make sure she's alright because I don't want that mangy ThunderClan cat hurting her! _He then started to scrape the ground with his claws.

Rosepaw gasped. "What's a ThunderClan cat doing on _our_ territory?" she asked, growling. She then started to walk over by ThunderClan's border. "I'll show that ThunderClan cat what a real RiverClan apprentice can do!" she smirked.

Tinyclaw then put his paw on his apprentice tail. She squeaked with surprise. "No, I want you to stay here and catch fish for your Clan," he ordered to his apprentice.

"But-"

Tinyclaw then placed his tail on Rosepaw's mouth. "I'm your mentor Rosepaw and you don't know may fighting moves," he stated. "What if ThunderClan had an ambush?" he asked. "How would an apprentice like you be able to defeat them?" he asked once more.

Rosepaw sighed. "You're right…I would be totally useless," she muttered.

"Now I didn't say that," Tinyclaw stated. He then rubbed Rosepaw's cheek with his head. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he murmured. "I care about you safety, like a mother cares about her kit," he mewed. Rosepaw then sighed and licked Tinyclaw's cheek. Tinyclaw smiled. "Now," he started, standing up straight, "I want you to catch two fish or more," he ordered. "If I'm not back by then, I want you to head to RiverClan and put your prey in the fresh-kill pile," he ordered once more. Rosepaw nodded then sat by the riverside, staring at the water like a fish would jump right out and into her paws. Tinyclaw giggled and rolled his eyes. He then padded off and over to where he smelled Silverstream at. Sure enough, when he poked his head through the reeds, Silverstream and Graystripe were over in ThunderClan, chatting like birds. But then, another familiar scent hit Tinyclaw's nose. He gasped. _Crookedstar is near! _He fretted. Tinyclaw then looked everywhere, trying to catch Silverstream's father before he found her, but Tinyclaw was too late.

"Silverstream!" the huge light brown tabby growled with shocked as Silverstream was swimming back to RiverClan.

Silverstream gasped. "Father, what are you doing here?" she asked, getting out of the water and standing in front of Crookedstar.

Tinyclaw ducked down into the reeds, quietly. He didn't want Crookedstar or Silverstream to see him, or he'll be in major trouble. _And I don't need any extra trouble on my shoulders. _He quietly sighed.

"What are _you _doing talking up with a ThunderClan cat? Have you lost your mind?" Crookedstar asked, angered. Tinyclaw saw Crookedstar's fur bristle.

"I knew you'd feel this way. I knew it," Silverstream mewed, licking her wet paw. "That's why I didn't tell you," she mewed, looking away.

"Silverstream, your heart should lie with your Clan! I thought I taught you that!" he hissed.

Tinyclaw realized that he really shouldn't be watching Crookedstar yell at Silverstream. So the black tom then quietly padded off. _I probably should see how Rosepaw is doing with her hunting. _Tinyclaw was surprised when he didn't see Rosepaw where he left her. He then shrugged and walked back to camp. _She's probably in here. _He thought. Heavypaw then walked up to Tinyclaw.

"There was an unknown dog attack last night," Heavypaw mewed. Tinyclaw gasped. "Skyheart was bit in her chest and Mudfur couldn't do anything to save her…" Heavypaw mewed with sadness.

Tinyclaw then stared at the apprentice for a long moment. "So, we've lost another Clanmate to the dogs?" he asked, even though Tinyclaw knew the answer.

Heavypaw nodded slowly. "Blackclaw is taking it hard since she was his sister," the thick tabby tom stated.

Tinyclaw then placed his tail on Heavypaw's shoulder. "He might grieve for her for a while," Tinyclaw stated. "So, if Blackclaw keeps grieving for her and doesn't feel like training you, then come to me and I'll train you for a bit," Tinyclaw mewed. Heavypaw perked up a little and nodded slowly. Then he went off to do his own things. Tinyclaw sighed. _We really need to stop these dogs, but how? _Tinyclaw then looked up. _StarClan, please help us! _He pleaded. Then Brambleberry's voice went into his head. _"Even the tiniest claw, can save a Clan from destruction…" _Tinyclaw growled. _Well, if I'm the one who's supposed to save these cats, then why don't you warn me about every time a dog comes and kills them? _Tinyclaw thought with anger. But there was no reply. Tinyclaw sigh and then saw Rosepaw by the fresh-kill pile. He then walked up to her. "Did you catch anything?" he asked.

Rosepaw nodded. "I got lucky and there were three fish by the riverside!" she exclaimed. "I caught all three of them!" she mewed happily

Tinyclaw was surprised with his apprentice. "Great job!" he praised, purring.

"Thank you." Rosepaw smiled. She then stared at the fresh-kill pile once more.

Tinyclaw then heard a _mrrow _of laughter behind him. He turned around and saw Sedgecreek padding up to Rosepaw. "You caught your first prey?" the brown tabby she-cat asked. Rosepaw then looked at Sedgecreek and nodded.

"Now I'm waiting for a cat to eat it! I wanna see if they'll like it!" she stated. Rosepaw then turned her attention back to the fresh-kill pile.

Sedgecreek laughed again. "You remind me of me when I was an apprentice," she mewed. "I remember when I caught a finch as my first prey, and I waited forever for a cat to eat it," she mewed.

Rosepaw gasped and looked at the brown tabby she-cat again. "You caught a finch?" she asked with surprise.

Sedgecreek nodded. "I was practicing hunting with my mentor for the very first time and…"

Tinyclaw smiled. He was happy for his apprentice. _I hate to brag, but I think that I was cut out to be her mentor. _He thought with happiness. He then padded off to find Silverstream. _I wanna go hunting with her. _He thought. Tinyclaw wanted to comfort Silverstream because of the incident from earlier. As he was walking to the warriors den a golden paw stepped in front of him. "Whoa!" Tinyclaw then tripped over the paw and fell to the ground. He then looked up and saw Leopardfur standing over him.

"Ah, just the cat I was looking for," she mewed. "Frogleap says he scented kittypet by WindClan's border," she stated. "I want you and me to patrol there," she ordered.

Tinyclaw sighed. _Oh Leopardfur, you care about your Clan so much that it's annoying sometimes. _Tinyclaw thought. _I mean come on! It's just a kittypet, not a Clan invasion! _Tinyclaw opened his mouth to say something but Leopardfur beat him to it.

"Rosepaw can come is she likes," Leopardfur added, looking at the cream apprentice.

Tinyclaw turned his head to over to his apprentice who was still listening to one of Sedgecreek's stories.

"And I was like _whoosh _and _slash_!" Sedgecreek exclaimed. Rosepaw gasped.

Tinyclaw then turned his head back around to Leopardfur. "Nah, she's fine," he murmured. Tinyclaw then opened his mouth again, but Leopardfur had already slid through RiverClan's entrance. Tinyclaw rolled his eyes. _I guess I'm going to patrol with Leopardfur now instead of comforting my friend. _Tinyclaw sighed and followed the golden spotted she-cat out. Tinyclaw and Leopardfur then started to walk by WindClan's border. "You know," Tinyclaw started, walking up beside Leopardfur, "I was wanting to hunt with Silverstream," he stated. Leopardfur ignored him. Tinyclaw sighed. The two cats then made it to WindClan's border.

"Ok," Leopardfur mewed, her tail twitching. "Where are you kittypet?" she asked, tasting the air.

Tinyclaw started to smell with her and a strong scent of kittypet filled his nostrils. _Haha, find you!_ He smirked. He then followed the scent to a tree, but another scent hit him in the nose. Tinyclaw gasped. _Dog! _He thought. He tensed when he smelled blood. He did his best not to gag on the three strong smells. "Do you smell that?" Tinyclaw managed to ask as Leopardfur padded beside him.

She nodded. "It making me sick," she stated. Tinyclaw nodded. "Look up there!" Leopardfur exclaimed as she pointed her tail to the tree.

Tinyclaw looked up and saw a gray tail covered with blood. "Is that a…CAT?" Tinyclaw asked with shock.

Leopardfur then climbed up the tree. "I think you mean cats," she murmured.

Tinyclaw gasped. "They're _more _cats up there?" he asked.

Leopardfur nodded. "Two of them," she mewed. "Looks like they were attacked by a dog," she stated.

"Are they dead?" Tinyclaw asked. Last thing RiverClan needed was dead kittypets on their territory.

Leopardfur then put her head down. "No," she started, "but we should get them to Mudfur," she stated.

Tinyclaw was surprised that Leopardfur wanted to help kittypets but he nodded anyway. "I'm coming up there!" he called. He then tried to climb the tree but slid down. He kept on trying but always failed. _C'mon StarClan… _He thought as he bunched his legs together to jump. _…give me strength! _He then jumped and finally managed to climb the tree. He panted once he got up there but then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Leopardfur cocked her head. "You ok?" she asked.

Tinyclaw stood there for a long moment. "I-I know these cats…"

**Hello everyone! Sorry for leaving ya'll on a cliffie :P. You can guess in the comments who you think the two cats are. I got an account on DeviantART today (my name is SplashHart1) but it's kind of confusing… So if you guys have some helpful tips on it PLEASE PM me. Well, BYE!**

**May the powerful connection light your way… **


	17. Unexpected

Tinyclaw stood in shock as he looked at the gray she-cat and black-and-white tom. _Socks and Ruby…_ He thought.

Leopardfur looked at Tinyclaw with confusion. "You actually _know _these cats?" she asked, eyes wide with shock.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Th-They're my siblings," he stammered, not taking his eyes off of the two battered cats.

Leopardfur gasped. "The same siblings that you said bullied you?" she asked.

Tinyclaw nodded once more and shuddered. _Why are you two all the way out here? _He asked himself. _Shouldn't you guys be in the Twolegplace by ThunderClan's territory? _Tinyclaw shook his head and looked at the deep wounds the dogs gave Socks and Ruby. Ruby had a deep cut in her side and Socks had his left ear torn off. Tinyclaw knew they needed to take them to Mudfur.

"What should we do with them Tinyclaw?" Leopardfur asked. "I'll let you decide on their fate," she added. "Mudfur may have some deathberries in his medicine supply," she stated. "We can give them to Socks and Ruby to put them out of their misery."

Tinyclaw then thought for a long moment. He looked at his siblings' pelts slowly rising and falling within each breath. Tinyclaw sighed; he knew what he needed to do. "Leopardfur," he started, "I want you to haul Ruby on your back and take her to camp," he ordered. "I'll get Socks," he mewed.

Leopardfur nodded then she looked down. "But how in StarClan's name are we going to get two full grown kittypets down from this tree?" she protested. "We can't just slide down the trunk with two cats on our backs! We all might get killed!" she exclaimed.

Tinyclaw looked at her and realized she was right. _There's gotta be a way! _He thought. He then looked to the side and saw large branches from the tree but the branches where so far apart, that a cat could slip and fall easily. _It's our only choice though. _Tinyclaw thought to himself. He then hauled Socks on his back and slowly took a paw step on top the first branch. It was very wobbly and Tinyclaw was struggling underneath Socks weight.

Leopardfur gasped. "_That's _your plan?" she asked in shock. She then looked down at the branches. "We also might die by doing this!" she stated. "Why not wait for a RiverClan patrol to come and help us?" she suggested.

Tinyclaw then heard Socks's breathing in his ear. It was slower than before and Tinyclaw knew he would die soon, as well as Ruby. He then shook his head. "No," he murmured. "They'll die if we don't get them to Mudfur soon," he stated.

Leopardfur still looked worried but said nothing. She just nodded and got Ruby on her back.

Tinyclaw then slowly jumped to another branch and slipped but managed to stay on the branch. He then looked back down and saw there were only three more branches left. He did ok jumping down the two first branches, but the last branch was very narrow and looked weak to hold two cats. Plus it was farther from the ground then what Tinyclaw expected. The black tom then silently prayed to StarClan for safety. He then jumped on the branch. _CRASH!_ The branch then broke underneath Tinyclaw's and Socks's weight and they plummeted to the ground. Tinyclaw then got the wind knock out of him when Socks landed on the small tom's back. _Great StarClan! Get the fatty off of me! _He pleaded to himself. Tinyclaw then managed to get out from under Socks's pelt. He panted and looked at Leopardfur, who had also fallen from the tree. Tinyclaw panic and went over to his friend. "Leopardfur?" he asked.

She didn't move.

Tinyclaw got even more scared. "Leopardfur?" he asked once more.

Leopardfur then sneezed and turned around over to Tinyclaw, she then got up, revealing an awkward looking back leg. "Tinyclaw?" she asked. "Are you ok?" she asked once more. She whimpered a little when she put pressure on the leg.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Are you alright?" he asked, getting hauling Socks on him again.

She slowly shook her head and looked at her messed up leg. "I think I may have broken it," she stated. She looked calm, but Tinyclaw knew she was in a lot of pain. She then looked at Ruby. "I don't think I can bring her back to RiverClan," she mewed.

Tinyclaw felt bile rise up in his throat. Now had would Tinyclaw get his siblings to RiverClan, as well as Leopardfur? The black tom sighed then he set Socks down and padded over to Leopardfur, who gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping you," he answered, getting Leopardfur to lean on his shoulder.

The golden spot she-cat instantly pulled away. "I can still walk on three legs you know!" she spat.

Tinyclaw jumped back to her angry tone. "Well, I'm sorry for being a good Clanmate and helping you, instead of leaving you to rot out here," he muttered.

Leopardfur growled. "What did you say?" she asked, hissing.

Tinyclaw was getting ready to call her a 'mouse-brain' because she acted like those dumb ThunderClan cats, but the sound of paw steps interrupted him. He turned around and saw Tallstar, Deadfoot, Onewhisker, and a small white she-cat, pad up to WindClan's border. The four WindClan cats gave the RiverClan cats weird looks.

"Everything ok?" asked Onewhisker, his tail slightly twitching with irritation.

Leopardfur quickly nodded while Tinyclaw shook his head.

Tinyclaw then felt Leopardfur's glare stare right him. He did his best not to shudder.

The WindClan cats then cocked their heads. The small white she-cat gasped.

"Your leg!" she exclaimed, pointing to Leopardfur's leg with her paw. "It's all crooked!" she exclaimed once more with a disgusted look on her face.

Leopardfur just grunted. "Well, you try falling out of a tree with a fat kittypet on your back!" she hissed.

Tallstar twitched his tail. "Hey, no need to be rude, Leopardfur, Whitepaw is only an apprentice," he stated, looking at the small white apprentice.

Whitepaw then stuck out her chest in pride, while Leopardfur growled.

"Wait," Deadfoot piped up, "are you saying that there were two kittypets in that tree?" he asked, looking at Socks and Ruby.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Leopardfur may have broken her leg while trying to get one of the kittypets out of the tree," he stated. "Would you four please help us get the kittypets _and _Leopardfur back to RiverClan?" he asked.

Leopardfur hissed. "We don't want rabbit-chasers to help us!" she exclaimed. She then tried to get Ruby back on her back, but it was unsuccessful.

Tinyclaw rolled his eyes. _Oh Leopardfur, you fish-brain. _He thought.

All of the WindClan cats looked uneasy for a moment. Then Tallstar walked up to Tinyclaw. "We'll help you," he muttered.

"YOU JUST WANT OUR FRESH-KILL! DON'T YA?" Leopardfur spat.

"I think we should get you to Mudfur fast and have him take a look at your head," Whitepaw muttered, making Leopardfur angrier.

"Yeah," Onewhisker mewed, padding over to Socks and hauling him onto his back. "Besides, WindClan doesn't like fish anyway," he stated.

Leopardfur grunted. "I don't care," she hissed. She then started to walk back to RiverClan's camp. "I know you want something in exchanged…" she murmured.

Tallstar rolled his eyes and then hauled Ruby onto his back, with some help from Deadfoot. Once Tallstar had Ruby on his back, Deadfoot padded up to Leopardfur. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

Leopardfur then swiped her paw at him, just missing his muzzle. "I'm fine!" she spat. She then walked faster, away from the WindClan cats.

Deadfoot stood there for a few heartbeats then shrugged and walked back to Tallstar.

Whitepaw then trotted up beside Tinyclaw. "I've never seen you at the gatherings," she murmured. "Are you a new apprentice?' she asked.

_Apprentice? Really? Am I _that_ little? _Tinyclaw shook his head to the small white apprentice. "No, I'm a warrior," he corrected her.

Whitepaw gasped then she looked at Onewhisker. "Onewhisker!" she called. "This apprentice sized tom became a warrior early so I think it's time _I _become a warrior!" she explained.

"You've just begun your training three moons ago," Onewhisker stated, kind of struggling underneath Socks weight on his back.

"But this apprentice became a warrior early!" she protested.

"That's Tinyclaw," Onewhisker mewed. "He's just small like you," he stated.

Tinyclaw's pelt bristled when Onewhisker called him 'small'.

Whitepaw growled and kicked the ground. "I didn't know," she muttered.

Tinyclaw then put his tail on Whitepaw's back. "Don't worry, you'll be a warrior before you know it!" he assured her.

Whitepaw just sighed then she padded up to Onewhisker.

Tinyclaw then stayed in the back of group. He kept an eye on the WindClan warriors and apprentice and made sure they didn't even look at prey in RiverClan's territory. Soon the eight cats where at RiverClan's entrance but a weird smell hit Tinyclaw in the nose. Tinyclaw then walked up to Leopardfur, who had also stopped at RiverClan's entrance. He then put his muzzle to her ear. "Do you smell that?" he asked, whispering.

Leopardfur nodded. "Smells like-"

"ShadowClan!" exclaimed Whitepaw, finishing Leopardfur's sentence.

Tallstar then sniffed. "Hmm…that does smell like ShadowClan," he stated.

Leopardfur then went through the entrance, and Tinyclaw heard her gasp really loud on the other side.

Tinyclaw then hurried in, with the WindClan cats behind him. Sure enough when he got in RiverClan's camp, three ShadowClan cats, Nightstar, Cinderfur, and Runningnose, were standing before Crookedstar, who seemed pleased.

Tinyclaw's head then started to twirl. _What in the name of StarClan is going on…?_


	18. Nothing's Ok

**A/N**

**Oh my StarClan, I was just looking at this story today and saw it had over 100 reviews…THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE YA ALL! I know I have to make this chapter extra special! So this one will have an epic cliffie at the end (lol I bet you guys are like: Whoo -_-'…)! Here, *gives you all a cookie* This is a dream come true! You guys are the best! Thank you once again :3! **

**Oh and random dude, I don't have an Animal Jam account. I'm not much of an online gamer, sorry.**

**Ok, here comes the chapter now…**

Most of the RiverClan cats gasped when they saw Tinyclaw and the WindClan cats behind him. Most of the Clan looked confused already with the ShadowClan cats in camp.

"What's WindClan doing here?" Loudbelly asked, with unsheathed claws.

"All we need is ThunderClan, and then we'll have a party!" Graypool mewed with sarcasm.

Mudfur then hurried over to Tinyclaw's and Leopardfur's shocked group. The mottled light brown tom then gasped when he saw Leopardfur's leg. "Quickly get into my den, sweetie!" he ordered.

Leopardfur shook her head fast. "Not now, father!" she exclaimed. She then bolted to Crookedstar, despite having a possible broken leg.

Mudfur just sighed and rolled his eyes. "She's just like her mother," he mewed.

Tinyclaw then thought for a moment. _How could Mudfur be Leopardfur's father when he's a medicine cat? _Tinyclaw then pushed the thought away. He had more important problems right now.

"Um…where do you want the kittypets to go, Tinyclaw?" Tallstar whispered in the black tom's ear.

Tinyclaw opened his mouth to speak but Mudfur had beaten him to it.

"Kittypets?" Mudfur asked. "Where in StarClan's name did you find kitty-"

Socks then groan loudly, making the Clan cats look at him.

"Look, just patch 'em up and I'll explain everything later!" Tinyclaw mewed quickly. He then looked at Tallstar. "Do whatever Mudfur tells you to do with the kittypets, ok, please?" Tinyclaw pleaded.

Tallstar just nodded and he, along with other WindClan cats, went and put Socks and Ruby in the medicine cat den.

_Ok, one problem is done, but I would like to know why ShadowClan is in our camp. _Tinyclaw thought, looking up at Crookedstar.

"Well, Crookedstar?" Nightstar asked, looking back at the RiverClan leader.

Crookedstar was looking at the medicine cat den. He then shook his head and look at Nightstar "Yes," he started, "we'll follow with your plan, Nightstar," he mewed. "Every Clan needs to be strong," he added.

All of the RiverClan cats gasped, except for Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw's paws then started to itch with worry. _What is going on? _He thought.

Tinyclaw then saw a sly smile go across Nightstar's face. "Thank you," he mewed while dipping his head. "ShadowClan will be happy," he stated. Nightstar then gathered his group and then left RiverClan's camp.

Rosepaw then padded up beside the entrance and looked at Crookedstar. "Shouldn't we escort them back to ShadowClan's territory?" she asked.

Crookedstar shook his head. "He's a leader," he stated to the cream apprentice. "If he led his Clan here on his own then I'm sure he can lead them back, fine" he mewed.

Leopardfur then walk up beside Crookedstar. "What if they steal prey?" she asked.

"They can take as much prey as they want too," Crookedstar answered, making Tinyclaw and Leopardfur gasp.

"_WHAT_?" Leopardfur asked in shock. "What happened while Tinyclaw and I were gone?" she asked once more, growling.

Crookedstar ducked down a little. He looked a little surprised at Leopardfur's angry tone. "Sh-ShadowClan has been having trouble still with prey in their forest," he mewed. "Ever since Brokenstar left with most of ShadowClan's strongest warriors, the rest of ShadowClan have been struggling and Nightstar said that there'll be kits in his puny Clan soon and-"

"YOU'RE GONNA LET SHADOWCLAN WARRIORS HUNT ON OUR TERRITORY?" Leopardfur spat.

"A-And in the river if they want too," Crookedstar added, awkwardly.

Leopardfur unsheathed her claws, like she was getting ready to slash Crookedstar's face with them. Instead she dragged her them along the muddy ground, and then limped into Mudfur's den.

Tinyclaw was still standing in shock from what Crookedstar just said. _What in StarClan's name in going through his mind? _He thought. Tinyclaw then saw that Tallstar and his group were still in camp. The WindClan warriors looked shocked also. Tinyclaw grunted. _It's 'bout time for WindClan to leave. _Tinyclaw then padded up to Tallstar. "I think it's time for you to leave," he stated, kindly.

Tallstar nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to be part of this mess," he mewed. "C'mon, WindClan!" he called to his group.

Tinyclaw then dipped his head to the black-and-white leader. "Thank you for bringing those kittypets back," he mewed.

"You are most certainly welcome," he replied. He then left with his small WindClan group.

Tinyclaw felt uneasy with letting Tallstar and his group leave without an escort. Tinyclaw then saw Voleclaw and Loudbelly chatting at the warriors den. He then padded over to them. "Hey, are you two busy?" the black tom asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Would you two care to silently follow Tallstar and his WindClan warriors over to their own territory?" Tinyclaw asked.

"Yeah," Voleclaw mewed.

"What if they ambush us?" Loudbelly asked. "I know Voleclaw and I are strong warriors but two of us against four cats…" his voice trailed off.

"Psh, you're such a kit, Loudbelly!" Voleclaw teased.

"No, no," Tinyclaw started, "Loudbelly's right," he mewed. "Tallstar and his warriors are pretty fast and-"

"Are you saying that RiverClan is weak and WindClan is _strong_?" Voleclaw asked, growling.

Tinyclaw couldn't believe that one of his closest Clanmates would accuse him of something like that. "N-No!" he stammered, stomping one of his front paws down.

Voleclaw just snorted. "Fine…_kittypet_," he muttered.

Tinyclaw's jaw dropped. _Kittypet…KITTYPET? It's bad enough they call me small! _Tinyclaw let out a low growl.

"Let's go and ask Silverstream to come with us," Voleclaw mewed. Loudbelly nodded in agreement then the two toms went into the warriors den, to retrieve Tinyclaw's former mentor.

Tinyclaw still couldn't believe that his _own _Clanmates accused him of that. _And called me a kittypet. _Tinyclaw then heard a smirk behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the WindClan, _lover_," Mosspelt mocked in laughter.

Tinyclaw turned around and growled. "Mosspelt!" he hissed. "You've been telling lies about me, haven't you?" Tinyclaw asked, growling.

"Oh I don't know…_kittypet_," she mocked some more. She then started to circle around Tinyclaw, letting her tail wrap around him as she went.

Tinyclaw opened his mouth to protest but then she put her tail over it.

"Don't worry darling, your misery will end soon." She smirked and then left to go eat some fresh-kill.

"Fatty," Tinyclaw muttered. He then looked at the medicine cat den. _I should probably go check on Socks and Ruby. _He thought. Tinyclaw then padded to the medicine cat den, only to be stopped by Rosepaw coming out.

"I wouldn't go in there," she stated, looking at little scared.

Tinyclaw cocked his head to the side. "Why?" he asked.

"Mudfur is kinda going coo-coo," she stated. "With having to deal with Shadepaw's lost tail, Leopardfur's broken leg, and your two siblings…it's just hard for him, ya know?" she asked.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Does he need help?" he asked.

Rosepaw's amber eyes widen. "NO!" she yelled. "He'll rip your head off your shoulders if you even take a step in his den!" she exclaimed.

Tinyclaw just sighed. He really wanted to see his siblings. _Hopefully I can later. _He thought. "How are Socks and Ruby?" Tinyclaw asked just to be safe.

"I think Mudfur is kinda letting StarClan handle them," Rosepaw stated.

Tinyclaw then sent a tiny prayer to StarClan for them to keep his siblings safe. "Ok," he mumbled.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Rosepaw piped up.

Tinyclaw nodded. He needed some fresh air after what happened just now. "A walk sounds awesome," he said with a smile.

Rosepaw smiled back at him. "Great!" she squeaked. She then ran through RiverClan's entrance, with Tinyclaw behind her. She then looked at her mentor. "Wanna race? My paws are itching for excitement!" she exclaimed.

Tinyclaw laughed. "Sure!" he agreed. "What do you wanna race to?" he asked.

"Umm…to the gorge!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"To the gorge?" Tinyclaw asked. "That place is like a mile away!" he stated.

"I know, I know," she stated. "That's why I picked that place because I could _totally _beat you!" she playfully growled. "Your old warrior legs can't even run to Sunningrocks!" Rosepaw playfully teased once more.

"Oh yeah?" Tinyclaw challenged, trying not to explode into playful laughter.

"Eeyep!" Rosepaw mewed, while crouching down.

Tinyclaw then giggled. "Ok." Tinyclaw then crouched down beside her. "Ready…set…g-"

"GO!" Rosepaw yelled, finishing Tinyclaw's sentence. She then bolted down the hill.

"Hey!" Tinyclaw yowled to her. He then started follow her. He smiled. _I haven't had this much fun in a while. _He thought. Tinyclaw then realized that Rosepaw was picking up the pace and started to run faster. Tinyclaw then smirked. _You're fast apprentice, but I'll show you that my 'old legs' can keep pace. _Tinyclaw then started to run faster too, though he couldn't help but notice a ginger, black, and white figure near the gorge. He then blinked and the figure vanished. Tinyclaw then shrugged. _It was probably nothin'. _He then finally got beside Rosepaw. "Hello," he greeted, out of breath.

Rosepaw turned her head to him and gasped. She then stumbled a little, making Tinyclaw ahead of her. "Hey!" she called. "You scared me! That's cheating!" she hissed.

"I didn't mean to!" Tinyclaw called back. He then had his eyes on the gorge. _Sweet victory, here I come! _He then looked behind him and didn't see Rosepaw. Tinyclaw stopped for a moment to breathe. He then regained strength and started to run down to the gorge. As Tinyclaw was running, he heard something behind him. He slightly turned his head and a huge bundle of cream fur landed on him. He then started to roll down the hill that led to the gorge. He landed on his back at the gorge and was dizzy.

"Well, I guess it's a draw," Rosepaw said, while on top of Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw then regained focus and laughed. "Uh huh!" he mewed.

Rosepaw then giggled. "That was fun!" she stated.

Tinyclaw nodded in agreement. He and Rosepaw then started to gaze into each other eyes.

Rosepaw then bent her head down and lick his cheek.

"I love you, Rosepaw" Tinyclaw whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Tinyclaw" Rosepaw whispered back. Rosepaw then looked down. "I probably should get off of you now," she stated.

Tinyclaw wanted to say 'no' but Rosepaw had already gotten off. Tinyclaw then got off the ground and a mouthwatering scent hit his nose. "Do you smell that?" he asked.

Rosepaw nodded then looked over the gorge's edge and gasped. "Tinyclaw! Come look at this!" she exclaimed.

Tinyclaw then padded over to the cream apprentice and gaped. There was a whole pile was fresh fish on the side of the river!

"We should take this to the Clan!" she exclaimed.

Tinyclaw then looked up at the darkening sky. "Well, we can, but how about we eat some of it here, together?" he suggested. "The queens and elders have already eaten, so we wouldn't be breaking the warrior code," he stated.

Rosepaw then smiled. "Sounds good to me! It's gonna be a romantic though with the darkening sky," she stated.

Tinyclaw then padded up beside her and lick her cheek. "Exactly," he mewed back.

Rosepaw then smiled and the two cats hopped down along the side of the rocks on gorge to the fish.

Tinyclaw hadn't tasted fish this good in a while. "I wonder where this fish came from," he stated.

Rosepaw shrugged. "I don't know either but it's great for RiverClan!" she stated.

"And for ShadowClan to steal," Tinyclaw muttered. Tinyclaw then heard smirking from the side of the gorge. Tinyclaw looked up, with a fish tail still in his mouth.

"Bye, bye, Tinyclaw!" Mosspelt smirked then she pushed a huge boulder down, aiming at Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw gaped, frozen in fear.

"TINYCLAW!" Rosepaw yowled. She then pushed Tinyclaw out of the way and let the rock fall on top of her.

Mosspelt smirked. "Everything's going according to plan…"


	19. Justice

Tinyclaw stood in horror as he looked at the big rock, crushing his apprentice underneath it. He then ran over to the boulder and started to dig around it. "Don't worry, Rosepaw!" he assured with worry. "I'm coming to get you!" he exclaimed.

Mosspelt then peered over the gorge's edge and smirked. "It's too late, Tinyclaw!" she stated. "Rosepaw is bound to be dead now with all of that weight on her!" she mewed with happiness.

Tinyclaw then looked up at the tortoiseshell and growled. "How could you?" he sobbed. He then looked down and gasped when he saw some blood well from the boulder. He then looked at his paws. "She wasn't even a warrior yet," he stated with sadness.

Mosspelt just grunted. "You deserve to feel the same pain _I _felt when you abandon me," she growled.

Tinyclaw then looked back up at her. "Maybe if you weren't so mean to Rosepaw, you and I would still have a chance together," he stated. Tinyclaw then saw a glare of regret in Mosspelt's blue eyes. The she-cat then ran away. Tinyclaw then cocked his head to the side. _Where is she going off in a hurry? _Tinyclaw then shook his head and looked back at the boulder. He knew Mosspelt was right. There was no way Rosepaw would still be alive by now. The black tom then curled up beside the boulder and buried his face in his paws. The tom then drifted into a deep sleep. He then awoke into his dream and saw Brambleberry, standing in front of him. Tinyclaw then looked up at the white medicine cat and growled. "Why didn't you or the some other StarClan cat warn me about Mosspelt?" he asked, still growling.

Brambleberry then put her tail on the black tom's back. She then put her muzzle near his ear. "There's still hope, young savior," she assured.

"T-Tinyclaw…?

Tinyclaw then shoot open his eyes to see he was still at the bottom of the gorge. He then got up, stretched, and looked around. "Did someone call for me?" he asked.

"I did!" a loud mew said from the boulder.

Tinyclaw then gasped. "R-Rosepaw?" he asked in shock.

"Eeyep!" she mewed with happiness. She then whimpered. "My front paw hurts!" she exclaimed. "I think it got crushed by the boulder," she stated.

Tinyclaw was still shocked. "How did you survive the boulder?" he asked in amazement.

"There was a small crack underneath where you were standing. So I was able to fit through it before I got crushed!" she exclaimed in happiness. "Though my paw got stuck and the boulder fell on it," Rosepaw stated.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Tinyclaw asked, slightly angered. "You had me worried sick!" he exclaimed.

"I was afraid Mosspelt would hurt me again, if she knew I was still alive!" the apprentice mewed in worry. "That's why I stayed quiet for a while," she stated.

Tinyclaw then nodded in agreement. "Well, let me go and get some RiverClan warriors to help me get you out-"

"We're already here," Crookedstar growled, cutting off Tinyclaw, as he and most of RiverClan jumped down on the side of the gorge.

Tinyclaw sighed with relief. "Thank StarClan you're here!" he exclaimed. "Rosepaw is still alive!" he mewed in happiness.

Greenflower then came sliding down the side of the gorge's wall. She then ran and snarled at Tinyclaw. "How _dare _you push a boulder on my daughter!" she hissed. She then slashed Tinyclaw's right eye.

Tinyclaw then yowled with pain and looked at Greenflower in shock. "_I _didn't push the boulder on her!" he exclaimed. "It was Mosspelt!" he stated, growling.

Mosspelt then limped over beside Loudbelly, who padded up beside Greenflower.

"Mosspelt told us everything, Tinyclaw," Loudbelly hissed. "_You _were the one who pushed the boulder on top of Rosepaw and then blamed it on Mosspelt," he growled. He then licked Mosspelt's head. "My sweet Mosspelt then tried to help Rosepaw out until you attacked her," he mewed. "She's very lucky to have made to RiverClan and told us the truth before you did," he growled.

Tinyclaw then gaped at them. "But _I _didn't do it!" Tinyclaw stated, defending himself. "Plus, Rosepaw is still alive!" he stated.

"Blackclaw and Heavypaw!" Crookedstar called out to the warrior and apprentice. "Get Rosepaw out, now," he ordered.

Blackclaw and Heavypaw then nodded to their leader and started to dig out Rosepaw.

Crookedstar then looked at Tinyclaw with some sadness in his eyes. "We took you in, trained you to be a RiverClan warrior, and this is how you repay us?" he asked.

Tinyclaw just stared at Crookedstar. If no one was going to believe him, then he might as well just not fight it. "I'm sorry," Tinyclaw mewed, looking at his paws.

"You better be," Voleclaw snorted from behind Silverstream, who was gaping.

The silver she-cat then looked down at her paws and quietly, walked away.

Tinyclaw felt sick in his stomach. Mosspelt had finally won.

"RiverClan!" Crookedstar called out to his Clanmates. "Let's head back to RiverClan and have an exile ceremony," he ordered. He then looked at Voleclaw and Loudbelly. "You two stay here and guard Blackclaw and Heavypaw while they get Rosepaw out-"

"Already done, Crookedstar!" Heavypaw piped up, interrupting the leader.

Rosepaw then ran over to Tinyclaw and buried her face in his fur. "I missed you!" she exclaimed and then growled at Mosspelt. "How could you?" she asked.

Mosspelt then lift up a paw in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked in a helpless voice.

"Don't, 'what do you mean', me!" Rosepaw mocked. "Tinyclaw and I know exactly what you did to me!" she hissed.

Greenflower then walked over to Rosepaw and dragged her away from Tinyclaw.

"Hey, mother!" she yelp in surprise.

"Rosepaw!" Greenflower exclaimed. "Don't stand close to Tinyclaw, aka, the murderer," she hissed.

Rosepaw cocked her head to the side. "Murderer?" she asked. Then she shook away from her mother's grip. "Mosspelt was the one who pushed the boulder on me!" she stated.

Loudbelly then padded over to Rosepaw. "Tinyclaw did it," he mewed. "He blamed it on Mosspelt though."

Rosepaw then looked at her Clanmates with wide eyes. "That's a lie!" she exclaimed. "Mosspelt had set a trap for us at the bottom of the gorge," she stated. "She put fish down there so Tinyclaw and I would go and eat some. She then pushed a boulder that was aiming at Tinyclaw, though I pushed him away in time and let the boulder fall on me," she mewed. "Thank StarClan there was a crack for me to slip through and I made it out ok from the boulder….well, except my front paw got squash but other than that, I'm fine," she mewed.

Greenflower then started to look around Rosepaw's head. "Are you sure that boulder didn't hit you in the head, sweetie?" she asked.

Rosepaw then looked at her mother and growled. "No it didn't!" she hissed. "I'm telling the truth!"

"C'mon, RiverClan!" Crookedstar called.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Leopardfur mewed, walking out from behind Crookedstar. "Tinyclaw and Rosepaw may be on to something," she stated.

Tinyclaw then heard some Clanmates sigh while some others rolled their eyes.

Leopardfur then looked at them. "Shut up!" she snapped. She then walked over to Mosspelt and sniffed. "Why do you smell like fox dung?" she asked.

Mosspelt stood there for a moment, like she didn't know what to say. "I…erm…Tinyclaw pushed me into some when he attacked me!" she stated with confidence.

"That doesn't make since though," Voleclaw mewed. "If Tinyclaw attacked you here at the bottom of the gorge, where would the fox dung come from?" he asked. "After all, foxes don't even come close to the gorge," he stated.

"Um…it's frog dung," Mosspelt mewed, getting worried.

Greenflower then sniffed the tortoiseshell and shook her head. "Nope, that's fox dung alright," she mewed.

The Clan gasped.

Loudbelly then padded up to Mosspelt. "Mosspelt, you _were _telling the truth about everything, right?" he asked.

Mosspelt just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

Leopardfur then jumped up along the side of the gorge and gasped. "Some of Mosspelt's fur is up here!" she called down.

The Clan then gasped once more and started to murmur about Mosspelt.

Loudbelly then looked at Mosspelt. "I thought you were a kind heart, Mosspelt," he then walked away.

Rosepaw then ran over to Leopardfur and started to rub her head along Leopardfur's pelt. "Thank you so much!" she mewed in happiness.

Leopardfur just smiled and licked the apprentice on the head. "You are very welcome," she mewed.

"What are we gonna do with Mosspelt?" Heavypaw asked.

"Take her back to RiverClan and I'll have a punishment waiting for her there," Crookedstar mewed.

Rosepaw then cocked her head to the side. "Why aren't you going to exile her?" she asked.

Crookedstar didn't answer her and started to leave with the RiverClan warriors behind.

Rosepaw still looked confused but followed the warriors anyway.

Tinyclaw and Leopardfur then followed the apprentice and the warriors, out of the gorge.

"So why do you think Crookedstar's not going to exile Mosspelt?" Tinyclaw asked.

Leopardfur just sighed. "He getting older and makes stupid orders sometimes," she quietly stated. "I think he's afraid of me becoming leader," she mewed.

Tinyclaw looked at his friend with wide eyes. "Seriously?" he asked. Tinyclaw couldn't believe Crookedstar wouldn't want an awesome cat like Leopardfur, not be leader.

"He thinks I'm going to steer RiverClan in a bad place," she mewed. She then shuddered. "I'm nervous about becoming RiverClan's leader also if Crookedstar thinks I'm going to be a bad leader," she mewed.

Tinyclaw then placed his tail on Leopardfur's shoulder. "Well, I think you'll be a great leader!" he stated.

Leopardfur then looked up at him. "You really think so?" she asked.

Tinyclaw nodded. "I think more cats want you to be a leader than you think they do," he stated.

Rosepaw then turned her head around to them and winked at Leopardfur.

Leopardfur smiled. "I think you're right," she stated. She then ran up beside Crookedstar and the two started to lead RiverClan back to camp.

Tinyclaw then walked up beside Rosepaw. "Do you think Leopardfur will be a good leader?" he asked.

The apprentice quickly nodded. "Eeyep!" she chirped.

Tinyclaw just smiled. _This day turn out better than I expect it would…_

**Is this the only chapter so far that ended actually, ok? XD! Oh, and please don't cuss in the comments!**

**May the powerful connection light your way…**


	20. Not Necessary

Tinyclaw slowly open his eyes to the morning sun. He stretched, yawned, and left the warriors den. All was somewhat peaceful within these couple of moons. There were only a couple of dog attacks and cats only cat minor scratches and bite from them. Socks and Ruby had regain consciousness also, but they're too terrified to speak to anyone. The only cat they trust is Mudfur. Tinyclaw then padded to the fresh-kill pile, only to see Mosspelt leaving with a minnow in her mouth. She was ordered to be a queen forever for her punishment. Tinyclaw thought with a pang for what she done to him and Rosepaw. Thank StarClan Mudfur was able to repair the young apprentice's paw. Today will be the first day that Rosepaw will be able to leave camp since her injury. Tinyclaw smiled, picked up a salmon, and padded to the apprentices den. "Rosepaw?" he called.

"I'm here!" Rosepaw chirped, as she ran to Tinyclaw from the corners of the den. "What's up?" she asked.

Tinyclaw then set his fish down. "Let's eat and then we'll go out and hunt, ok?" he asked.

Rosepaw smiled and nodded. Then she started to eat the salmon with Tinyclaw.

After they got done, Tinyclaw buried the salmon's bones and he and his apprentice, left RiverClan's camp.

Rosepaw started to pounce up and down with excitement. "Great StarClan! It feels like I haven't been out of the camp forever!" she exclaimed.

Tinyclaw laughed. "It has been a while," he admitted. "At least you're better now," he stated.

Rosepaw nodded. "If it wasn't for that stupid Mosspelt…" The cream apprentice then unsheathed her paws. "…I wouldn't be in this mess!" she hissed.

Tinyclaw then put his tail on the Rosepaw's back. "I'm not happy for what she did either," he muttered.

Rosepaw then sighed. "At least Crookedstar made her a queen forever," she stated.

_I know, but that tortoiseshell can still hurt us. _He thought. _I still don't know why Crookedstar didn't exile her like what he was going to do to me…is it because I was a kittypet/rogue in my past life? _Tinyclaw thought some more. Then Tinyclaw just nodded to his apprentice. He wasn't going to tell her about how Mosspelt might still be a threat to them. _Though Rosepaw might already know-_

"Tinyclaw!" Rosepaw called, snapping the black tom back in reality. "I caught a trout!" she exclaimed with joy.

Tinyclaw smiled at the apprentice. "I can see you still know your hunting skills, despite being stuck in the Clan for a while," Tinyclaw stated, a little surprised.

Rosepaw gasped. "I would _never _forget anything my mentor teaches me," she stated with confidence.

Tinyclaw licked his apprentice's head. "Good," he mewed with a smiled.

Rosepaw smiled back but then she tensed and started to smell. "I think ShadowClan's here," she stated.

Tinyclaw then looked down the riverside some more and saw ShadowClan cats, though something didn't seem right. It looked like most of ShadowClan's strongest warriors, along with Nightstar, was heading down to Tinyclaw and Rosepaw. Tinyclaw gulped. _Are they planning on attacking us, after what we did for them? _Tinyclaw's fur then bristled, as well as Rosepaw's.

"Don't worry!" Nightstar called, walking to Tinyclaw and Rosepaw. "We aren't here to harm, RiverClan!" he stated.

Tinyclaw then lowered his head to Rosepaw's ear. "I would still be careful, just in case they are lying," he whispered.

Rosepaw nodded, with her fur still bristled out and slowly unsheathing her claws.

Nightstar then stood in front of Tinyclaw and Rosepaw, along with the other ShadowClan warriors. "Would you mind taking us to Crookedstar?" he asked. "I want to talk to him about WindClan a little bit," Nightstar mewed through gritted teeth.

Tinyclaw then looked at Rosepaw, who was shaking her head madly and mouthed the words: Don't do it. He sighed. Then Tinyclaw looked back at Nightstar. "Very well," he mewed. "Follow me," he ordered, walking back to RiverClan's camp.

Everyone had their eyes on ShadowClan once they made it back to RiverClan. Some RiverClan cats lashed out a hiss or a paw at some of the ShadowClan cats, though they didn't seem to care. They actually looked quite happy with what was going on.

Rosepaw then stomped over to Tinyclaw and dragged him off into the apprentices den.

"Hey!" Tinyclaw hissed.

"What were you thinking?" Rosepaw asked, growling. "I told you that you shouldn't have brought ShadowClan here!" she exclaimed.

"Well, maybe they have something important to say!" he hissed. "Ever thought of that?" Tinyclaw asked.

"I kinda agree with Rosepaw," Leopardfur mewed, coming into the den. "Rosepaw is probably right, Tinyclaw," Leopardfur stated, licking her lips like she had just got done eating. "ShadowClan maybe ambushing us."

Tinyclaw stared at them for a long moment. What if they were right? How would RiverClan be able to defend the camp with so many ShadowClan warriors in it? _And it'll be my entire fault…_

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Crookedstar yowled, though almost everyone was already in the middle of camp.

Tinyclaw, Rosepaw, and Leopardfur went and sat down together at the front of the group of cats.

"I know that most of you must be confused with ShadowClan here," Crookedstar paused, while some RiverClan cats nodded, "but they have brought up a good point about WindClan," Crookedstar stated. "Nightstar and I, both think it was silly that Fireheart and Graystripe brought WindClan back."

"Why?" Rosepaw asked her leader.

Crookedstar chuckled. "I was getting to that part," he mewed. "ShadowClan have been struggling with their prey ever since WindClan has been back. I know we share our prey with ShadowClan, but it's not enough!" he growled.

Nightstar then looked at the cats and started to speak. "When Brokenstar got rid of WindClan, they were supposed to stay away forever," he stated. "We three other Clans have all been having trouble with prey, even in Greenleaf!" Nightstar hissed. "One Clan needed to go, so that's why we drove out WindClan."

"I thought ShadowClan got rid of WindClan because they wouldn't share prey!" Silverstream called.

"Exactly!" Nightstar called back, making the silver tabby's head cock to a side. Nightstar then looked back at the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats. "Today, ShadowClan and RiverClan will drive out WindClan, and get what we deserve!" Nightstar growled in happiness.

Every ShadowClan cat, along with some RiverClan cats, shouted out a battle cry.

Tinyclaw and Rosepaw shot each other worried glances. What was Crookedstar _thinking_? There have always been four Clans!

Leopardfur looked a bit uneasy herself. Then she ran to Crookedstar's den.

"See Tinyclaw?" Rosepaw asked. "I told you ShadowClan would cause trouble," she growled.

"Well, hopefully we won't be able to drive WindClan out," Tinyclaw assured, slightly lying.

Rosepaw then gaped at him. "ShadowClan and RiverClan against a Clan like WindClan?" she asked. "Poor WindClan will get pounded!" she exclaimed.

Tinyclaw realized his apprentice was right. _Have I just sent WindClan to their doom?_ He thought.

Rosepaw then sighed. "There's nothing we can do!" she exclaimed. "Only if we could get ThunderClan out here to help WindClan…" she murmured.

Tinyclaw then gasped. "Rosepaw…I think you just gave me a great idea!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Rosepaw asked.

Tinyclaw opened up his mouth to speak, but a ShadowClan cat shoved him out of his way. "Hey!" Tinyclaw hissed.

"Um Tinyclaw, I think if you have a plan for something, right now would be a great time to do it," Rosepaw mewed, pointing her tail a trail of RiverClan and ShadowClan cats, leaving camp.

Tinyclaw cocked his head to a side. "I never heard Crookedstar call for the RiverClan warriors he wanted to come," he stated.

"Neither did I," Rosepaw stated also. "I think we should go before ShadowClan and RiverClan shred WindClan," she mewed. "What is the plan?" she asked.

"I'll tell you on the way but right now, I think we should get going," Tinyclaw mewed, going to the dirtplace.

Rosepaw follow him. "Yuck!" she snorted in disgust. "Why are we in here?" she asked.

"There's a small hole back here that leads outside of camp," he murmured, trying to squeeze through the hole. "I don't want ShadowClan or RiverClan to see us," he stated, getting through the hole.

Rosepaw then went through the hole and nodded to Tinyclaw. "I see now," she stated.

Tinyclaw then started to run along the riverside, fast. He knew that ShadowClan and RiverClan may possibly make it there before him, so he needed to be quick and out of sight.

"Ok," Rosepaw panted, running up beside Tinyclaw. "What is the plan?" she asked.

"I'm going to send a WindClan warrior to ThunderClan," Tinyclaw mewed, out of breath.

"Why not just go to ThunderClan and tell them first?" Rosepaw asked. "They're closer," she stated.

"I want to warn all of the WindClan cats about the battle also," Tinyclaw stated. Then he started to run faster and finally he was at WindClan's camp. He silently prayed to StarClan for thanks that no WindClan patrol saw him nor did ShadowClan and RiverClan. Both he and Rosepaw then darted WindClan's entrance.

All of the WindClan cats looked at them in surprise.

"Tinyclaw?" Tallstar asked, as he ran down to the black tom and Rosepaw. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Tinyclaw panted for a moment then looked up at the WindClan leader. "ShadowClan and RiverClan are coming here now to attack WindClan!" he yelled.

Tallstar gasped "Why?" he asked, growling.

"I can't explain right now, they'll be here any heartbeat!" Tinyclaw exclaimed. "Just get one of your warriors and send them to go and fetch some ThunderClan cats-"

Then an eerie battle cry, happened right outside WindClan's camp.

Tinyclaw gasped. _We're too late…_


	21. The Battle

The WindClan cats then started to panic all around Tinyclaw and Rosepaw. Tallstar then flicked his tail real softly and the WindClan cats immediately stopped and sat down. Tinyclaw then heard the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats start to tear through WindClan's entrance. He gulped in fear.

"WindClan!" Tallstar mewed very quickly. "Get all of the queens and elders into my den!" he ordered. He seemed strong and confident, though Tinyclaw could see worry in the leader's eyes. Tallstar then placed his eyes on Onewhisker. "Go and get ThunderClan," he ordered.

Onewhisker nodded and quietly sneaked away from behind WindClan's camp.

Tallstar then brought back his attention to his Clanmates. "As for the rest of you," he paused, "fight like you've never fought before!" he yowled.

The remaining WindClan cats then shouted out a graceful cry and padded up to the entrance, waiting for the cats on the other side.

Rosepaw then nudged Tinyclaw with her muzzle. "RiverClan may banish us for what we've done!" she fretted.

Tinyclaw was worried about that also. RiverClan would really be angry at him and his apprentice. Tinyclaw then got scared about Rosepaw's safety. What if she got exiled? What could an apprentice like her do about living on her own?

Tallstar then padded over to them. "Follow me," he ordered, as he started to walk in the same direction Onewhisker did.

Tinyclaw and Rosepaw then hurried to the WindClan leader. Tinyclaw then followed the WindClan leader over some small hills. He also started to hear cats fighting from behind them, though he couldn't see them because of the hills.

Tallstar then stopped. "Ok," he murmured, turning his head around to Tinyclaw and Rosepaw. "I didn't want you two to get in trouble, so I brought you out here," the WindClan leader stated. He then dipped his head to Tinyclaw and Rosepaw. "WindClan owes you two a favor and I'm thankful for what you have done," he mewed. He then looked back up and looked at RiverClan's territory. "If you take this path, you should able to get to your camp-"

"We aren't going to RiverClan just yet!" Rosepaw blurted out, interrupting Tallstar.

Both Tinyclaw and Tallstar gave her a confused looked.

"Thank you for not letting us get caught, but I'm not gonna leave yet!" she stated. "My Clan is probably going to get hurt bad from ThunderClan. I want to stay back and help them." Rosepaw mewed.

Tallstar stood there kind of shock. "But I thought you wanted to save WindClan," he stated.

"I do," Rosepaw admitted. "But I don't want to see my Clanmates get killed," she growled, clawing the ground.

Tallstar still looked at bit shock, but nodded anyway to the cream apprentice. "Very well," he mewed. "But I don't want to see you giving my WindClan cats a heavy scratch," he stated, sternly.

Rosepaw nodded. "You've got yourself a deal, Tallstar," she mewed.

"But how are we gonna get into WindClan's camp without making ShadowClan and RiverClan question us?" Tinyclaw piped in. "They'll want to know why we're there."

"Umm…" Rosepaw mewed, thinking of what to say. Then a smile came across her face like she had an idea. "We'll go through WindClan's main entrance and just say we're there for back up for whenever ever ThunderClan comes!" she said cheerfully.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Ok," he agreed. "It's only if they ask though," he stated.

"Here," Tallstar started, "there's a bush beside WindClan's camp and close to the entrance," he stated. "You two hide in there until ThunderClan shows up," he mewed.

Both Tinyclaw and Rosepaw dipped their heads to him. "Thank you, Tallstar," Tinyclaw mewed.

Tallstar just smiled, and started to run back to his Clan.

Tinyclaw and Rosepaw then walked over to the bush Tallstar told them about.

Tinyclaw could hear the cats fighting from inside WindClan's camp. He felt a pang of sympathy for them. WindClan didn't deserve this.

"You feel bad for them too, don't ya?" Rosepaw asked, sliding into the bush.

Tinyclaw then followed her in. "Yeah," he murmured. "ShadowClan are just being lazy and selfish!" he growled, clawing the ground.

Rosepaw then rubbed the black tom's head with hers. "I agree, but no need to get worked up about it," she stated. "We're going to be fighting soon, and I don't want you to lose your strength," she stated once more.

Tinyclaw then looked down at his paws. "But we're going to be fighting against WindClan…" he stated.

Rosepaw then sat down beside Tinyclaw, and gave him a lick on the cheek. For once Tinyclaw saw that she was actually growing into a fine she-cat. Her cream pelt was feathery and soft and her amber eyes looked like the rays of the sun setting over the horizon. She was also nearly as tall as him. Tinyclaw did his best not to stare at her, but he couldn't help it.

She then gave him a confused look. "Everything ok?" she asked, a little scared and worried.

Tinyclaw then shook his head madly in embarrassment. "Yes, I'm fine," he mewed, slightly lying.

Rosepaw's ears then twitched and she turned her head over to WindClan's entrance. She then sniffed and nodded. "ThunderClan's here," she stated. Rosepaw then slowly walked out of the bush.

Tinyclaw followed her, still recovering from the embarrassment attack. The two then peered around WindClan's camp and saw then rest of ThunderClan go into the camp.

Rosepaw then looked at Tinyclaw. "When do you think we should go in?" she asked.

Tinyclaw then heard a painful cry come from Leopardfur. "How about, now," he mewed.

Rosepaw nodded and she rushed into WindClan's camp.

Tinyclaw quickly followed and gasped when he saw that the camp's floor was covered in blood and cats fighting. It hit Tinyclaw in the head now that all four Clans were fighting in WindClan's small camp. It was very hard to breath because of the smell, but Tinyclaw got over it. He then whipped his head around to Leopardfur, who was clawing Fireheart up badly. Tinyclaw then saw Tigerclaw, sitting down and watching his ginger Clanmate get battered by the golden spotted she-cat. The black tom then growled. How could a cat to that to their _own _Clanmate? Tinyclaw then unsheathed his claws. _I think it's time I put Tigerclaw in his place. _He then stalked over to the large brown tabby tom and jumped on his back.

Tigerclaw yowled in surprise and pain as Tinyclaw raked down his back with his claws. Tigerclaw then shook Tinyclaw off, though the black tom landed on his paws.

Tinyclaw then charged at Tigerclaw again and scratched the big tom's muzzle.

Tigerclaw just flinched and pinned Tinyclaw down like lightning. He then smirked. "Any last words…_kittypet_?" Tigerclaw taunted, with a claw near Tinyclaw's neck.

Tinyclaw then gulped. "Y-You can't just kill me!" he exclaimed. "It's against the warrior code!" he stated, sternly.

"But you're a kittypet!" Tigerclaw hissed, putting his claw closer to Tinyclaw's neck.

"So?" Tinyclaw asked, trying not to show fear.

Tigerclaw just laughed. "Goodbye, kittypet!" he hissed with glory.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Tinyclaw heard Leopardfur hiss, as she ran over to them. She then knocked Tigerclaw over, making him fall to the ground.

Tinyclaw then quickly got up. "Thank you," he mewed to the golden spotted she-cat.

Leopardfur then nodded to Tinyclaw. "You're welcome," she murmured. She then started to fight with another WindClan cat.

Tinyclaw then looked around and gasped when he saw Fireheart was pinning Silverstream down. Tinyclaw then charged after them, only to see Fireheart getting off of Silverstream. He stopped in confusion, why did Fireheart let Silverstream go? Tinyclaw then saw that Fireheart was looking at something. Tinyclaw then turned his head and saw Graystripe looking at Fireheart with relief in his yellow eyes. Then it hit Tinyclaw. _Fireheart let go a Silverstream because of Graystripe! _He thought.

"Retreat ShadowClan, retreat!" Nightstar yowled out. Then he and his Clanmates quickly left, leaving RiverClan with WindClan and ThunderClan.

Tinyclaw gaped. _Why did ShadowClan leave us? _He thought, growling. _They were the ones who started this mess in the first place! _Tinyclaw was getting ready to attack Fireheart, until a painful cry came from Crookedstar. He then ran over to where Crookedstar was at, but Leopardfur was faster. She then ran past Tinyclaw. He then heard a loud 'boom' and Tinyclaw finally made it to his leader and deputy. Tigerclaw was on the ground hurt, yet again, and Crookedstar was panting madly.

"RiverClan!" Leopardfur called. "Retreat!" she ordered.

The Clan then stopped fighting with the other cats, and quickly left. Some of the RiverClan cats gave out some sneers and hisses, but no more claws and teeth.

Leopardfur then looked at Tinyclaw. "I need some help hauling Crookedstar back to RiverClan," she stated.

Tinyclaw then nodded to the she-cat and hauled half of Crookedstar on him, while Leopardfur got the other half.

RiverClan then walked back to their Clan, wounded and exhausted. Mudfur had already had some herbs out and started to help the RiverClan cats.

Tinyclaw was surprise to see that Socks and Ruby were helping also. _I think I should talk to them soon. _He thought. He and Leopardfur then got Crookedstar to his den and lied him down.

"Please let Mudfur know that Crookedstar has a severe wound on his side-"

"No…not yet," Crookedstar stated, getting up painfully. He then was getting ready to fall, but Leopardfur aided him.

"You need to stay down, Crookedstar," Leopardfur ordered, sternly.

Crookedstar then shook his head. "I'm going to check on my Clanmates, if you like it or not!" he snapped making both Tinyclaw and Leopardfur flinch. He then grunted and walked out of his den. Tinyclaw then left his den. He knew that Crookedstar would be calling for a Clan meeting soon.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" the RiverClan leader yowled through camp, weakly.

_And there we go. _Tinyclaw sighed. Then saw a spot beside Rosepaw, and padded over to her. She gave him a lick on his cheek, while Mosspelt snorted in disgust from behind them. Tinyclaw just ignored her and looked up at his leader.

"We have just returned from the big battle between RiverClan and ShadowClan, against WindClan _and _ThunderClan," Crookedstar stated, growling.

Some of the Clan cats gasped when they heard Crookedstar say: ThunderClan.

"Also, ShadowClan retreat and left us with WindClan and ThunderClan," Crookedstar continued.

Once again, RiverClan was shocked with Crookedstar's words.

"So, if you ever see a ShadowClan cat on our territory again, please tell them to get off," he ordered. "If they won't listen, then show them your strong teeth and powerful claws!" Crookedstar ordered with pride in his voice.

The RiverClan cats cheered to those words. Tinyclaw could see that some of them were still shocked from before though.

"Also," Crookedstar mewed, eyeing both Tinyclaw and Rosepaw.

Tinyclaw gulped. Did Crookedstar know about that they were the ones who warned WindClan about the battle?

"Tinyclaw," Crookedstar started, making Tinyclaw's pelt tense in fear. "Did you see how well Rosepaw fought tonight?" he asked.

Tinyclaw was surprise to what Crookedstar said. He didn't expect his leader to say that! "N-No…" he stammered.

"I did!" Voleclaw called. "I saw her batter up that big gray ThunderClan tom!" he exclaimed.

"Don't forget how she sliced that huge white tom's ear!" Heavypaw stated.

Tinyclaw then stared at his apprentice in amazement. Now he wished he had seen her fight.

"I think it's time some cat is made into a warrior," Crookedstar mewed, gazing at Rosepaw.

Rosepaw gasped.

Tinyclaw was shocked also. "But she's only been training for six moons!" he stated. Tinyclaw wanted his apprentice to become a warrior alright, but she was still young. _Though she knows every battle and hunting move…should she become a warrior tonight? _He wondered.

"Rosepaw," Crookedstar started, "do _you _feel ready?" he asked, obviously, ignoring Tinyclaw.

Rosepaw looked a bit worried. Then she looked at her mentor, who gave her a happy nod. Rosepaw then looked back up at Crookedstar. "Yes…I feel ready!" she stated with confidence.

Crookedstar then smiled. "Then come," he ordered.

Rosepaw then padded up to her leader. Tinyclaw could see she was still a bit uneasy. _She'll be fine. _He thought to himself.

"I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice," Crookedstar mewed. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," he yowled. "Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

Rosepaw didn't look nervous at all, to Tinyclaw's surprise. "I do!" she mewed with meaning.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Crookedstar mewed.

"Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as…"

**A/N**

**I'm so evil, you're not gonna know her new name until next week :D!**

**May the powerful connection light your way…**


	22. Beware

Crookedstar was announcing Tinyclaw's apprentice, Rosepaw's, warrior name. Tinyclaw's pelt prickled in annoyance. Crookedstar had just paused before Rosepaw's new name and it was killing Tinyclaw, though the black tom knew that Crookedstar was doing this on purpose.

Crookedstar then smiled at Tinyclaw and cleared his throat. "…Roselily!" he yowled throughout the Clan.

"Roselily, Roselily!" the Clan cried out, though Tinyclaw made sure he was the loudest out of all of them.

He then looked at the beautiful cream she-cat. She had her chest out in pride and embarrassment.

Tinyclaw then came over to her and licked her on the cheek. "Hello, Rose_lily_," he greeted with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "Hello, _former mentor_," she mewed back to him.

Then they both giggled.

"This Clan meeting is dismissed!" Crookedstar yelled to his Clanmates. He then went back into his den, with Leopardfur on his heels.

Tinyclaw then smelled Mosspelt coming towards them. _Uh oh…_ He thought.

"Hello, Rose_smelly_," Mosspelt taunted, as she walked up to Roselily from the queens den.

Roselily then glared at Mosspelt. "Leave Mosspelt," she hissed. "I don't want to fight right now," she stated, growling.

Mosspelt then wrapped her tail around Roselily's neck, making Tinyclaw uneasy. "Don't worry, darling!" Mosspelt exclaimed. "I wouldn't hurt anyone on their very special day!" she exclaimed once more, though Tinyclaw could tell she was hiding something.

Mosspelt then shot Tinyclaw a wicked glare, and then gazed at Silverstream, who had walked up to the fresh-kill pile. The tortoiseshell she-cat then padded away.

Tinyclaw felt threated from the wicked glare she had just sent him. He then shook his head and looked at the rising moon in the sky. "It looks like you're gonna have to do vigil soon," he mewed, slightly worried for Roselily. He was afraid that Mosspelt would hurt her in the middle of the night, without Tinyclaw knowing.

Roselily nodded to him, though he could feel the worry come off of her also. "Well, I guess I should go ahead and do it," she mumbled.

Tinyclaw then licked her cheek. "Everything will be ok!" he soothed her, hoping his words were true.

Roselily then smiled at him and licked his nose. Then they both shared tongues for a while.

The two then parted ways, and Tinyclaw headed to the warriors den.

Silverstream was in there, eating a thrush. She lifted her head up to Tinyclaw and smiled. "Great StarClan, it only seems like yesterday I was teaching you the move Belly rake, and now look at you!" she stated with happiness.

Tinyclaw grew embarrassed and playfully cuffed Silverstream's ear. "Hey, without your help, I may not be as far as I am now," he stated.

Silverstream just smiled at him and then licked her lips. "Well, now since you've mentored a cat, do you think it's time you fathered some kitties?" she playfully smirked.

Tinyclaw's whole body then grew hot with embarrassment. "Ok Silverstream," he started, "I think you've taken this conversation to a whole new level here," he stated, trying to get off of this topic.

Silverstream just snickered. "Isn't Roselily the most beautiful she-cat you've ever met though?" she asked.

Tinyclaw nodded. "She is very pretty—ok Silverstream, stop," he growled.

"I wonder what your kits would look like…" she murmured, obviously ignoring Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw then stuck his head into some moss. "I'm not listening!" he stated, hoping she would stop.

"Tinyclaw and Roselily swimming in a river, P-U-R-R-I-N-G!" Silverstream sang aloud.

"La la la la la laaa!" Tinyclaw sang back, trying to drown her words with his.

Silverstream then giggled. "Ok, I'm going to sleep," she stated, yawning.

"Ok!" Tinyclaw mewed, happily. He then took his head out of the moss.

Silverstream then circled around in her moss bedding, before lying down. She then closed her eyes and then fell into a deep sleep.

Tinyclaw realized he was tired also. He then yawned and rested his head on his paws. He then too fell into a deep sleep.

Tinyclaw then awoke in his dream. He started to walk around in his little back place. He patiently waited for Brambleberry to repeat his prophecy again to him.

The black spotted medicine cat then padded up to his side. "Beware of an enemy that will join your worst nightmare," she mewed.

Tinyclaw gave her a confused look. "What?" he asked her, slightly scared.

Brambleberry ignored him. She then started to fade away, despite all of Tinyclaw's efforts of pleading her to stay.

Tinyclaw then awoke, it was still nighttime. _I think I'm going to go check on Roselily real quick. _He thought. Tinyclaw was about to get up, until he heard another cat walking towards the exit to the warriors den. He slightly turned his head and saw it was Mosspelt.

She then walked pass the sleeping cats and out of the warriors den. She looked a little worried and she would almost jump to the sounds that the sleeping cats were making.

Tinyclaw wondered for a moment. What was Mosspelt up to and why in StarClan's name she was in the warriors den. Then he remembered that Loudbelly had sneaked Mosspelt in the den after all the cats were asleep, except for him.

_Well, that answers one of my questions. _He thought. _But I would still like to know what she's up to._

Tinyclaw then slowly walked out of the den, careful not to disturb the sleeping cats. He then made it out, only to see Mosspelt's tail disappear into the dirtplace.

He then quietly made sure not to let Roselily see what he was doing. This just could be one of Mosspelt's tricks, just waiting to happen. Tinyclaw then followed the tortoiseshell she-cat into the dirtplace.

She had gone through the exit, the same one Tinyclaw and Roselily used to go and warn WindClan the day before.

Tinyclaw then quietly slipped through the exit and saw Mosspelt walking along the riverside. He then grunted. _What if she's just going out for an evening stroll? _He thought. Then Brambleberry's words ran along in his head. _'Beware of an enemy that will join your worst nightmare.'_ Tinyclaw then followed her along the riverside.

She then looked at ThunderClan's border and a wicked smile came across her face. Mosspelt then swam in the water, and caught two fish. She then swam to ThunderClan's border.

Tinyclaw then quietly swam across the river also and hid in a small bush to spy on Mosspelt.

"Ok," she mumbled, licking her wet fur. "I'm here," she growled.

Tinyclaw couldn't see was she was looking at. The dark night nearly swallowed all of the light.

"Good," a wicked voice growled from the shadows. "Did you get what I needed?" it asked.

Mosspelt nodded, and dropped the two fish down at her paws. "I still don't know why a ThunderClan warrior, especially one like you, would want to eat RiverClan's fish," she stated, obviously confused.

The wicked voice then growled. "I'm not going to eat that disgusting stuff!" it hissed. "I'm going to use it to false accuse some of my Clanmates," it stated.

Mosspelt just shrugged. "Whatever," she muttered. "Did you bring what _I _needed?" she asked.

"Yes," it said. Tinyclaw then heard a thump, almost like that thing had jumped down from a tree. Then a huge dark brown tabby paw placed a leaf down that was holding something inside of it.

Mosspelt smirked. "Tinyclaw won't know what hit him after I use all of this rat poison on his friends and family!" she growled with glory, making Tinyclaw shudder.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mosspelt," it said.

Mosspelt smiled wickedly back. "You too, _Tigerclaw_…"


	23. Not Again

Tinyclaw was horrified from what he had just seen. Mosspelt had been secretly meeting Tigerclaw at night! Plus the mangy tortoiseshell had gotten something called 'rat poison' and she claimed to use it against Tinyclaw's friends and family.

Tinyclaw then slowly walked away from ThunderClan's border. When he crossed the river, he broke into a run. Tinyclaw knew he needed to warn someone about Mosspelt.

_And I know just the cat to warn. _Tinyclaw thought. He was going to warn Leopardfur about it. She, and Roselily, were the only two cats that really believe in Tinyclaw.

_I can't tell Roselily yet though. _He thought. He was not going to put the beautiful warrior in stress. She didn't deserve that right now. _I'll tell her when the time feels right. _Tinyclaw promised to himself.

Tinyclaw was about to go through RiverClan's entrance, until Roselily stopped him.

"Ok," she started, "I know I can't talk when I'm in vigil, but you look like you're troubled and if you are, tell me why," Roselily demanded, whispering. 

Tinyclaw stared at her with worried eyes. He wasn't going to just tell Roselily what happened! Tinyclaw then forced his pelt to lie flat and tried to think of something to say. "Um…mhn…"

"It's about Mosspelt, isn't it?" she asked, her face looking tired. Tinyclaw knew she was tired with fighting Mosspelt.

The black tom then slowly nodded. "Yes," he mumbled, angrily.

Roselily then placed her tail on his back. "What happened?" she asked, with a little worry in her voice.

Tinyclaw then sighed. "Mosspelt strangely went out of camp earlier. So I decide to follow her-"

"Wait," Roselily started, cutting Tinyclaw off, "if she went out of camp earlier, then why didn't I see her?" she asked.

"Because she went through the dirtplace," he replied. "Anyway," Tinyclaw continued, "I then followed her to the river, where she killed two fish and brought them up to ThunderClan's border," he stated. "She then gave the fish to a ThunderClan warrior, and he gave her some rat poison."

Roselily then cocked her head. "Rat poison?" she asked. But before Tinyclaw could reply, the cream she-cat spoke again. "Who was the ThunderClan warrior? Do you know?" she asked once more.

Tinyclaw then gulped. "T…T-Tigerclaw," he mewed, shuddering.

Roselily then gasped. "Tigerclaw?!" she exclaimed. "Isn't that the cat you said had beaten you when you were a kit!?" she exclaimed once more.

Tinyclaw slowly nodded.

Then a wicked laugh sounded from behind Tinyclaw, making Roselily jump in surprise.

The tom then jumped in front of Roselily, to keep her safe.

Mosspelt then walked from the shadows. "Aww!" she cooed. "Look at you! Protecting a cat that's nearly bigger than you!" she taunted, making Tinyclaw unsheathe his claws.

Mosspelt then walked closer to Tinyclaw. "You do great telling stories, ya know!" she sarcastically exclaimed.

Tinyclaw then bared his teeth at Mosspelt. "The story's true, Mosspelt!" he hissed. "I _know _that you're going to use rat poison that _Tigerclaw _gave you!" he growled.

Mosspelt then rolled her eyes and lashed out her tail. "Pity," she muttered. "I was hoping no cat would follow me out of camp," she stated. Mosspelt then looked back at Tinyclaw. "Then again," she started, "how could I _ever _sneak past from a cat like you?" she asked.

The tortoiseshell she-cat then wrapped her tail around Tinyclaw's neck. "You're right though," she stated, wrapping her tail tighter and tighter around the small tom's neck. "I _will _be getting rid of your friends and family, one…by…_one_," she smirked, wrapping her tail tighter.

Tinyclaw found it difficult to breath, plus there was a very bitter smell coming from her tail. "You…you _won't _kill them Mosspelt…I'll…I'll make sure that you…won't," Tinyclaw choked, lightheaded. He knew that if Mosspelt kept choking him like this, he would lose circulation in his veins.

Roselily then started to look concerned herself. "Ok, Mosspelt," she started, obviously worried, "we've heard your warning. So please stop hurting Tinyclaw," she pleaded in a calm, yet worried voice.

Mosspelt ignored her and choked Tinyclaw more, making the tom start to black out.

"Stop!" Roselily hissed, unsheathing her claws.

Mosspelt ignored her yet again, and repeated what she did before.

Roselily then snarled and launched herself at Mosspelt's tail. The cream she-cat then bit down on it hard, causing Mosspelt to scream out in pain.

The tortoiseshell she-cat then instantly let go of Tinyclaw and slipped back into the shadows.

Tinyclaw could have sworn by StarClan that he heard her smirk as she went away, but air was more important to the black tom instead of anything else at the moment. He inhaled a big amount of air and exhaled it happily.

He then turned his head at Roselily, though something didn't seem right with her.

She lied on the ground, barely moving.

Tinyclaw then rushed to Roselily's side. She was unconscious for some reason. Then Tinyclaw remembered the bitter smell coming from Mosspelt's tail. He gasped. Mosspelt had put rat poison in her tail and _planed _for Roselily to eat some of it while she saved Tinyclaw from being choked to death! _That mangy cold-hearted fish-face! _He hissed to himself.

Then most of RiverClan came out of camp and gasped with they saw Tinyclaw and Roselily.

Crookedstar then stepped forward. "What happened?" he demanded. "Why did we hear a yowl?" he questioned once more.

Tinyclaw then saw that Mosspelt was at Loudbelly's side. She must have gone back into camp after Roselily attacked her. She knew that Tinyclaw wouldn't be able to accuse her now since it looked like she stayed in camp this whole time.

_Great StarClan, why does this mangy idiot have to be smart? _He wondered, with anger.

"Well?" Crookedstar asked, snapping Tinyclaw back in realty.

Tinyclaw was then trying to think of something to say. "A rogue attacked us," he stated, lying. "Roselily and I were fighting the rogue, until suddenly it shoved some rat poison in Roselily's mouth," he mewed, trying to sound realistic. "It then swore vengeance on all of RiverClan, and then stalked off, leaving us where we are now," he mewed.

Tinyclaw prayed to StarClan that they believed him. He hated lying to Clanmates, but who would believe him if he said that Mosspelt did it?

Crookedstar then looked at Tinyclaw for a long moment. Then the light brown tabby tom looked at Blackclaw and Heavypaw. "You two," he started, "go and look for that rogue," he ordered.

Tinyclaw then felt his heart skip a beat. Crookedstar believed him!

The two toms then nodded to their leader, and ran off in search of the 'rogue'.

"Mudfur!" Crookedstar called to the medicine cat.

"Coming!" Mudfur called back, running up to his leader. Surprisingly, Socks and Ruby follow the mottled brown tom, though they made no eye contact with anything.

"What's wrong?" Mudfur asked.

"Tinyclaw says that a rogue shoved some rat poison into Roselily's mouth," Crookedstar explained. "Can you help her?" he asked.

Mudfur then slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he murmured.

Tinyclaw's pelt then bristled. "_What_?!"

Mudfur then looked at Tinyclaw. "You see, rat poison is very dangerous and it's mainly up at StarClan whether a cat lives from it or not," he stated.

Tinyclaw then gaped at the medicine cat. "Can't you give her Yarrow or something to make her sick?" he asked.

Mudfur shook his head. "It's only up to StarClan now for Roselily's fate…"


	24. Getting Along

"…and I want Tinyclaw to hunt by ThunderClan's border," Leopardfur ordered, looking at the black tom.

Tinyclaw then glanced over by the medicine cat den. It had been a few days ever since Mosspelt fed Roselily some rat poison. Roselily was surprisingly still alive, but still unconscious.

"Tinyclaw, did you hear me?" Leopardfur asked, while licking her paw and running it across her head.

Tinyclaw then shook his head and looked back at the golden spotted she-cat. "Yes, I did," he stated. "May I go by the medicine cat den and check on Roselily, please?" he asked, hoping that Leopardfur would let him.

Leopardfur nodded. "Just don't stay too long," she stated. "Your other Clanmates need to be taken care of too," she added.

Tinyclaw then kind of stared at her for a moment. Did Leopardfur think that Roselily was all he cared about? The black tom then shook his head and ran to the medicine cat den, where he bumped into Ruby.

"Omph!" Tinyclaw yelped, as he fell to the ground.

Ruby then stared at Tinyclaw for a moment, but didn't say anything. She then helped him back to his paws and started to check him.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Ruby asked, still checking him. She then placed her paw on his left hind leg. "Did you tear a mussel?" she asked once more.

Tinyclaw then shook out his pelt. "No," he started, "I'm completely fine!" he stated.

Ruby then looked at him and nodded. "Are you here to see Roselily?" she asked.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Yeah, has she gotten any better?" he asked, hoping Ruby would say yes, but instead she shook her head.

"I'm afraid not," she admitted. "But you can come and see her if you like," she stated, and then padded back into the medicine cat den.

Tinyclaw then followed her in. As they walked by, Tinyclaw saw Mudfur and Socks talking in the herb stock. Tinyclaw then looked back in front of him and saw Roselily. He smiled and went over to the she-cat.

She was still breathing, but looked very weak. Tinyclaw knew she could die from starvation soon. He then pushed the thought away and started to lick her pelt.

"You really like her, don't ya?" a voice said behind Tinyclaw, nearly making him jump.

He then whipped his head around to see Socks. Tinyclaw then nodded to his brother. "Yes," he stated, and then he let his claws unsheathe a little. "You better not make fun of me!" he growled. "Having a mate is common for a cat!" Tinyclaw stated.

Socks then looked at him for a long moment before shaking his head. "My bullying days are over, Tiny…er…I mean Tinyclaw," he stated.

Tinyclaw then looked at Socks. The black tom still didn't seem convinced.

"It's true, Tinyclaw," Ruby mewed, padding up to Socks' side. "Our bullying made our lives worse," she stated, with a glare of shock and pity in her eyes.

Tinyclaw then cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Socks then shuddered and looked at Tinyclaw. "When mother found out that you went missing, she knew from that moment it our faults you left. She then went on a search to find us," he explained.

Ruby then cut in. "Our housefolk had abandoned us and we were looking around the Twolegplace for some food," she stated. "Mother then found us and started to yell and slash our pelt furiously…" Ruby then shuddered, signaling it was Socks' turn to talk.

Socks then placed his tail on Ruby's shoulder to comfort her. "We then heard a dog bark and saw it had started to chase us," he explained. "It got mother and it…killed her. Then it attacked us but we managed to get out of its jaws and we ran into the forest but the dog still followed," Socks then paused. "We then ran up a tree and fell unconscious and you know the rest," he stated.

Tinyclaw then looked at Socks and Ruby in amazement. Now he knew the truth about everything. "Thank you for sharing that with me," Tinyclaw thank. "I'm happy you changed," he stated with a smile.

Both Socks and Ruby kind of gave Tinyclaw a smile, and then they returned back to their medicine cat duties.

Tinyclaw wondered for a moment if Socks and Ruby wanted to go out into the forest with him. _They haven't been out of camp ever since they've been here. _He thought.

Tinyclaw then padded over to Mudfur, who was fixing up his herb stock. "Hey, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Yes," Mudfur mewed, not taking his eyes off his herbs.

"Can Socks and Ruby come out to the forest with me?" Tinyclaw asked. "They've been cooped up in camp ever since we've had them and I think it's a good idea for them to get some fresh air," he explained.

Mudfur then looked at Tinyclaw. He looked like he was thinking. Then the brown mottled tom nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt them," he stated. "They're all healed up and need the exercise anyway," he mewed. "Just please keep them safe from the dogs. I actually like having them help me with medicine cat stuff," he stated.

Tinyclaw wondered for a moment if Socks or Ruby would like to become warriors instead of medicine cats. _Though, Mudfur seems calmer with help of Socks and Ruby. _Tinyclaw thought. _Or_ _maybe once we get this dog situation under control, they'll go back to being kittypets. _

Tinyclaw just shrugged and nodded to Mudfur. He then went over to where his brother and sister were at. "Hey guys! I have some great news!" he stated with happiness.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, throwing a moss-ball at Socks, who caught it with a sharp bite.

Tinyclaw stared at his brother is amazement. Socks could one day become a great warrior like Tinyclaw. _One who can hunt with me, practice fighting with me, or even just play fight! It'll be like the brother I've never had! _Tinyclaw thought.

"Tinyclaw, what did you need?" Ruby asked once more, snapping the black tom out of his fantasy.

Tinyclaw then shook out his pelt. "I'm getting ready to go hunting," he started, "do you want to come into the forest with me?" he asked.

Socks then dropped the moss-ball and looked at Tinyclaw with gleaming eyes. "Yes!" he stated with happiness. He then stretched out his forepaws. "I've been dying to go out, but no one's ever wanted to take me with them on a patrol!" he mewed.

Ruby on the other hand, didn't look as confident. "What if we get attacked by other Clans or even worse, attacked by a dog?!" she stated with worry.

Tinyclaw then placed his tail on his sister's back. "Hey, don't worry," he stated. "I'm a fully trained warrior and I've taken on some dogs before," he mewed.

Ruby still looked worried.

"Aw, c'mon sis!" Socks growled, playfully cuffing Ruby's ear. "We'll be fine!" he stated.

Ruby then slowly nodded. "Ok," she started, "I'll go," she mewed, making Socks jump up and down with glee.

They then laughed and padded out of the medicine cat den. Tinyclaw then lead them through RiverClan's entrance and onto the open ground, making both Socks and Ruby gasp in astonishment.

"Pretty, huh?" Tinyclaw asked, making the two cats nod, slowly.

"This is awesomer then I expected!" Socks stated in excitement, he then started to walk around.

"It's so big!" Ruby exclaimed.

Tinyclaw just playfully smirked. "It's the best place to live, if you ask me," he stated.

Socks then shot his head up and perked his ears over to ThunderClan's border. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Tinyclaw then shook his head. "Nope," he stated.

"What do you hear?" Ruby asked.

"It sounds like…kits mewling for their mother," he stated. "Can we go check it out?" Socks asked Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw then nodded. "Leopardfur wanted me to hunt there anyway," he stated.

The three cats then started to walk along the riverside and to ThunderClan's border. Tinyclaw could hear the kits mewling now. _Why do they sound so familiar? _He wondered.

"The water's so high!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's because some snow has melted, due to Newleaf," Tinyclaw stated, nearly tripping into a puddle. _Ruby's right though, this water is _very _high. _He thought.

Then Tinyclaw remembered that the other day Mistyfoot's kits had been swept away by the raging waters. The black tom then gasped and stopped in his tracks.

Both Ruby and Socks looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong?" Socks asked.

"I-I know why we're hearing kits!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because they're Mistyfoot's…" 


	25. New Apprentices

Tinyclaw stood in horror as he saw Mistyfoot's kits being swept away by the raging river. He then started to go run into the water, only to be stopped by Ruby's tail.

"Are you mad?!" she asked, shocked. "You're going to get yourself killed!" she exclaimed.

Tinyclaw was getting ready to protest, but Socks beat him to it. "Ruby's right, Tinyclaw," he stated. "We don't need any more deaths in RiverClan," he mewed, as he shuddered to the kits wailing. "It's bad enough we're losing two Clanmates right now," he stated, grimly.

Tinyclaw then unsheathed his claws. "And you're not even going to try to help them?!" he asked, growling.

Before his siblings could reply, Tinyclaw dived into the roaring waters. He then saw a flash of ginger, which made Tinyclaw confused for a moment. The black tom then shook his head and swam up to the surface to get a breath of air, only to see that Fireheart and Graystripe had recused the kits.

Tinyclaw then gasped with surprise, and quickly swam out of the water, to where Socks and Ruby were.

He then shook out his pelt and then stood in front of Fireheart and Graystripe. "Greetings," Tinyclaw mewed, dipping his head to them.

"Mello," Graystripe greeted back, muffled by Reedkit's fur in his mouth.

Ruby then padded up beside Tinyclaw. "Thank you for saving our kits," she mewed, as she took the kit from Graystripe's mouth.

Graystripe then puffed out his chest in pride, but Fireheart flicked him in the ear with his tail. "You are most welcome," Fireheart mewed, still eyeing Graystripe, which made Reedkit giggle.

Ruby then put the wriggling kit down. "I think it's time we head back to our own Clans," she suggested, bending down to lick the dark kit's fur.

Fireheart nodded but Graystripe narrowed his eyes at the RiverClan cats' bellies. "Do you want us to help you hunt for food?" he asked.

Tinyclaw let his claws unsheathe a little, he knew that the gray ThunderClan warrior said that because of Silverstream sake. "No, we're perfectly fine-"

"No, Tinyclaw," Crookedstar ordered, walking up to the black tom. "RiverClan needs the help," he stated, sadly.

Tinyclaw and Socks were shocked at what the leader said, but Ruby seemed perfectly fine with it.

"What?!" Socks asked, shocked.

Crookedstar ignored him and walked over to Fireheart and Graystripe. "We are grateful that you saved our missing kits, but I would like you to help my Clan some more," he mewed. "Are you two willing to help us gather food, please?" he asked.

Tinyclaw couldn't believe that Crookedstar was actually pleading to two plain ThunderClan warriors.

Graystripe nodded almost instantly, but Fireheart was more hesitant.

Tinyclaw then looked at his Clanmates and did notice that some of their ribs were sticking out. Then he shook his head. _But it's Newleaf. _He thought. _We'll be fine without these ThunderClan scums. _Tinyclaw then swallowed a growl in his throat.

"Come back tomorrow after my Clanmates have calm down from Mistyfoot's kits," Crookedstar ordered.

Both Graystripe and Fireheart nodded and Fireheart put Perchkit, the kit he was holding down, and then the two ThunderClan cats left.

Socks then padded up to Crookedstar. "Why did you do that?!" he asked, growling. "RiverClan is perfectly fine with the hunters we already have-"

Crookedstar then shot Socks a scary glare from his green eyes, making Socks shudder and shut up.

The leader then grunted and started to head back to the camp.

Socks just rolled his eyes and picked up Perchkit and started to follow his leader along Tinyclaw and Ruby carrying Reedkit.

Tinyclaw then caught up with his brother, who was muttering curses at Crookedstar, quietly. Tinyclaw then placed his tail on Socks' back to calm him down.

Socks then looked at Tinyclaw and sighed. "Don't you think what Crookedstar's doing is frog-brained?" he hissed, though it was quiet enough where Crookedstar couldn't hear it.

Tinyclaw nodded. "He should know that we're trained RiverClan cats who know how to hunt and fight well, and he should respect that instead of having help from rival Clans," he growled.

"I think what he's doing is a brilliant idea," Ruby mewed, walking up to her brothers. "Yes, we may be able to fight and hunt ok, but we're tired and hungry and we need the help right now," she stated.

"How could you think that?" Socks hissed, quietly.

"Well, look what's going on!" she hissed back. "RiverClan is being picked off, one by one, by those dogs! We can use the extra paws!" she growled.

"Are you saying we're weak?" Reedkit squeaked.

"Shush," Ruby mewed to the kit. "This isn't your time to speak," she stated.

Reedkit just grunted, but then drifted into a sleep.

"Um…guys?" Socks asked a little worried.

"Yes?" Tinyclaw asked back.

"Perchkit isn't breathing…" he stated in horror.

Ruby then gasped and walked over to Perchkit's little head and slowly nodded. "He's dead," she stated, grimly.

"The cold water must have been too much on the little guy," Tinyclaw stated, making both Ruby and Socks nod to his words.

"Mistyfoot won't be too happy about this…" Ruby stated.

Tinyclaw just nodded.

The six cats then made it to camp, to see that most of RiverClan had already huddled by the entrance.

"What were you guys doing?" Loudbelly asked Crookedstar.

Crookedstar then flicked his tail to the gray tom and then padded up to his den. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" he yowled across the camp.

Most of RiverClan had been gathering in the center of camp. Most of them were confused and worried to what their leader was about to say.

Ruby and Socks then padded into the queens den, where Mistyfoot shrieked in horror a heartbeat later.

_They probably told her that Perchkit died. _Tinyclaw thought. He then found a spot to sit close to the medicine cat den, where Roselily laid, still unconscious. Tinyclaw sighed; it felt weird not having the beautiful cream she-cat sit beside him. He then looked up at his leader, who was beginning to speak.

"I have some great news," he mewed. "Fireheart and Graystripe have saved Mistyfoot's missing kits!" he exclaimed. "It turns out that the river current had swept them away," Crookedstar stated.

The Clan then yowled in happiness.

"Sadly though," Crookedstar continued, "Perchkit didn't make it," he murmured.

The Clan was then silent for the dead kit.

"However," Crookedstar mewed. "Fireheart and Graystripe have offered to hunt for us tomorrow," he mewed, happy.

The Clan then gasped.

"What?!" Mosspelt spat.

"Why would you let them do that?" Silverstream asked.

"Hush now," Crookedstar ordered, beckoning the cats to be quiet. "This Leaf-bare has taken its toll on us, and we need the extra paws-"

"Are you saying that your skillful warriors don't know how to hunt well?" Leopardfur challenged her leader, to Tinyclaw's amazement.

Crookedstar gave her a mean glare before turning his attention back to his Clanmates. "Fireheart and Graystripe will hunt for us tomorrow and that is clear!" he hissed, obviously growing angry. "If any of you yell or hurt them, you will be punished!"

The Clan reluctantly nodded to their leader.

"I also want to appoint two apprentices," Crookedstar mewed, eyeing Socks and Ruby.

Tinyclaw gasped. Crookedstar was going to make his siblings into official Clan cats of RiverClan! Tinyclaw then held back a purr of happiness.

"Socks and Ruby, please come forward," Crookedstar ordered.

Both of the cats gasped, but did what their leader said.

"Now," Crookedstar started, "would you like to be a warrior or medicine cat?" he questioned them.

"Warrior," Socks answered, his chest swelled with pride.

"Medicine cat, please," Ruby mewed, her long gray fur flowing through the wind.

Crookedstar then nodded and turned his attention to Socks. "Socks, you came to RiverClan unexpectedly, just like your brother Tinyclaw," Crookedstar mewed, looking at Tinyclaw with amusement in his eyes. "It's time for you to become a RiverClan apprentice!"

"Socks, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Patchpaw," Crookedstar mewed for RiverClan to hear. "Your mentor will be…" Crookedstar then looked behind him and nodded. "Leopardfur!" he yowled across camp.

Tinyclaw purred quietly in happiness. Patchpaw got the best mentor in the world! _Well, other than Silverstream… _The black tome thought.

Tinyclaw then focused back on Crookedstar and Ruby.

"You came unexpected also," Crookedstar stated. "I hope Mudfur will be able to train you well," he mewed.

"I already know a lot from him, and I'm grateful for that and RiverClan," Ruby mewed, dipping her head to Crookedstar.

Crookedstar smiled. "Ruby, from this day on, until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be known as Flowerpaw," he yowled throughout camp.

"Patchpaw, Flowerpaw! Patchpaw, Flowerpaw!" the Clan cheered, though Tinyclaw made sure he was the loudest.

After everything died down, Flowerpaw went into the medicine cat den, and Patchpaw headed out of camp with Leopardfur to go bury Perchkit.

Tinyclaw then padded into the warriors den and yawned. He then curl up into a neat little ball, and drifted into a deep sleep…

**A/N**

**I'm going to have State Test next week and may not be able to update. Then I will be going out of town for a little bit so it might be a couple of weeks before I can update. Bye!**


	26. Bad to Good

Tinyclaw was stalking a mouse on the ground. Normally RiverClan warriors only hunted fish, but any prey is food. He was getting ready to pounce, until a silver tabby pelt swished past him and caught the mouse. Tinyclaw gasped and fell backwards.

The silver tabby then giggled and Tinyclaw lifted up his head to see Silverstream. The black tom then grunted with annoyance and got up. "Silverstream, you know that was my mouse," he mewed, slightly growling.

She giggled some more. "Ah, brighten up," she ordered, playfully. "Here, if it makes you feel better, I'll tell the Clan you caught it," she mewed.

Tinyclaw just nodded.

Silverstream smiled and started to head back to camp, limping due to a fresh wound on her plump belly.

Tinyclaw sighed; the past moon wasn't going well. Silverstream had gotten pregnant, due to Graystripe, though everyone in the Clan suspects Voleclaw is the father.

There was also a big battle that happened last night. ShadowClan and WindClan had attacked ThunderClan for sheltering Brokentail, and RiverClan had to assist ThunderClan because of the two other Clans.

_Even though I'm on ShadowClan's and WindClan's side. _Tinyclaw thought. _Who would even shelter such a killer in the first place? It's frog-brain! _Tinyclaw just growled, but his mad thoughts when away when he thought about Roselily.

She was still unconscious, and Mudfur said if she didn't wake up soon, he'll have to give her deathberries and put her out of her painful misery.

Tinyclaw then thought with a pang if Mudfur would really have to kill her. _No… _He thought. _I _won't _let it happen. _

Tinyclaw's ears then perked up as he heard a sound coming from ThunderClan's border. He saw a gray pelt walking towards him. As it got closer, he realized it was Graystripe. Tinyclaw slipped out a low growl. "What do you want?" he asked.

Graystripe looked a bit surprise for a moment, but then shook his head and looked at Tinyclaw. "I was wondering if Silverstream was ok," he stated. "I saw the scratch that Nightstar gave her, and it was pretty nasty," he mewed.

Tinyclaw then glared into Graystripe's yellow eyes. "And why do you want to know?" he asked, growling.

Graystripe rolled his eyes. "Drop the act Tinyclaw, I _know _that you watch me and Silverstream from time to time," he stated with a sharp voice.

Tinyclaw then gasped. "H-How do you know that?!" he asked, shocked.

"Let's just say, your hiding skills aren't that good," Graystripe stated with a smirk.

Tinyclaw just growled.

"But anyway, please tell me if she's going to be ok," Graystripe pleaded.

Tinyclaw snorted, he didn't want to say no to Silverstream's mate. He then sighed and gave in. "She's doing fine," he mewed. "Mudfur is keeping that wound clean from dirt and he said it should heal up in a quarter moon or two," Tinyclaw explained.

Graystripe smiled with happiness. "That's great!" he exclaimed. He then dipped his head to Tinyclaw and started to head back to ThunderClan.

"Hey!" Tinyclaw called out to him. The black tom then ran to Graystripe and stood in front of him. "I've answered your question, now please answer mine," he ordered.

Graystripe then sat down and licked his paw. "Well, ok," he murmured. "Just please make it quick, ThunderClan will wonder where I ran off to," he stated.

"What are you going to do with the kits when Silverstream has them?" he asked. "Are they going to go to RiverClan or ThunderClan?" he asked once more.

Graystripe then got a confused look on his face. "Uh…I'm not really sure yet," he stated. "I'll talk to Silverstream about it soon," he mewed. He then walked past Tinyclaw and into his own territory.

Tinyclaw stood there for a moment before shrugging and walking up to the riverside. He then looked around for some fish, until he heard a giggle from behind him.

He spun around and saw that nothing was there. He then turned his attention back to the water. "It was probably nothing…" he thought aloud.

"Haha, guess again," said the giggling voice.

Tinyclaw then gasped. _No…it can't be… _He then spun around again to see that biggest shock of his life. It was Roselily!

Roselily then giggled and came over to him to lick his cheek. "Did ya miss me?" she asked.

Tinyclaw was still shocked for a moment before answering her. "O-Of course!" he exclaimed.

Roselily smiled, but then it soon faded it away into a frown. She then rubbed her head against his. "I'm so sorry for scaring you and everyone else like that," she sadly murmured. "It was stupid of me to bite Mosspelt's tail," she then growled. "UGH! I should have known Mosspelt was hiding the rat poison in her tail all along!" she hissed at herself.

Tinyclaw then looked at her right in her eyes, trying not to drown in her warm amber gaze. "Hey, now," he mewed, softly flicking her nose with his tail. "It's not your fault," he assured.

Roselily sighed, not looking convinced. She then padded to the riverside and sat down, looking at her reflection in the water. "Tinyclaw," she mewed, not looking at him. "I had everyone sick with worry in RiverClan," she murmured with sadness.

"As soon as I had opened my eyes, I saw all the shock from our Clanmates. I could tell from their worried eyes that they thought I wouldn't make it," Roselily explained. She then looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. "Tinyclaw…they _all _thought I was going to die," she murmured.

Tinyclaw then lowered his ears in sadness. She was right though; everyone in RiverClan was worried sick about her. He then padded to her side and sat down.

"Well, not _all_ of us thought that you were going to die," he mewed, trying to cheer her up. "I knew from the start that you were going to make it."

She just giggled and cuffed his ear with her paw. "Hah, I should have known that you thought I would make it," she mewed with a smile.

"And look," Tinyclaw started, "it looks like StarClan made it true," he laughed.

Roselily laughed with him for a moment before sighing.

Tinyclaw grew a little sad along with her. "Hey, I know that you're going through a hard time right now, but the only thing that matters is that you're awake and ok," he mewed. He then curled his tail around her and licked her forehead.

Roselily then cuddled her head against his chest. "This is why I came to you," she mewed. "I needed to get away from our 'surprised and worried' Clan. I owe Leopardfur big time for helping get out of there without a bunch of RiverClan cats hounding me if I was ok or that they thought I was dead," she mewed with annoyance.

She then licked his muzzle. "I knew that you wouldn't ask me a hundred questions if I came to you," she mewed with amusement. "Plus I wanted to see my mate…" her voice then trailed off.

Tinyclaw's head then cocked up as soon as he heard the word 'mate'. "You mean…we're…_mates_?" he asked with surprise.

Roselily laughed and nodded. "Uh huh!" she mewed with happiness.

Tinyclaw then smiled softly.

Roselily smiled with him, before diving into the water and splashing up some into Tinyclaw's pelt.

Tinyclaw squeaked in surprise as the cold water touched his skin. "Hey!" he hissed, as he shook out his wet pelt.

Roselily then popped back up to the surface with a trout in her mouth. She then swam back to shore and set the fish down, before shaking her pelt out.

"I know I've been out for a while, but my hunting skills have sure not gone away!" she exclaimed. Roselily then looked at Tinyclaw. "Wanna eat with me?" she offered.

Tinyclaw's rage then went away, and he nodded to his mate. The two then started to eat the fish, while Tinyclaw shot out glares from different directions to make sure that Mosspelt wasn't going to try to kill them like she always does.

Roselily and Tinyclaw then finished the fish and felt satisfied. Then they both shared-tongues and the two curled up together in a grassy area near the water.

Roselily then licked Tinyclaw's head. "I'm going to rest for a little bit," she murmured before yawning and snugging up in Tinyclaw's belly.

Tinyclaw smiled and licked her muzzle. He then laid his head on the ground and was about to close his eyes, before a yell broke out in the clearing.

Both Tinyclaw and Roselily shot up and started to look around.

"What was that-" Leopardfur then cut Roselily off.

"Tinyclaw!" the golden spotted she-cat exclaimed with worry.

Tinyclaw looked up and saw that Leopardfur was standing on a rock. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Silverstream…" Leopardfur panted, "she's dead…"


	27. Good to Bad

**A/N**

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. I've been very busy this week and didn't have the time. But here it is :D! I hope you guys enjoy it! Plus, I need to reply to some guest comments in there…**

** Guest: really? We already knew that Tinyclaw was a year and a half when I posted that chapter, plus Silverstream is younger than Mistyfoot and Silverstream was a warrior by then. I know that my timeline is screwed up though so I apologize for that :P. **

** Guest (Squirrelfire): Oh really? Then read this chapter and tell me who's the evilest now, hehe :3.**

** Guest: Oh no! The grammar nazi strikes again X3! But seriously though, tired and tried are very similar words and I can see why I would mess up on that and I'm sorry.**

** Guest (Squirrelfire): Welcome :3!**

** Guest: Oh my StarClan! Calm down! Don't worry! Mothwing will still be alive and a medicine cat! Just Ruby's gonna mentor her once Mudfur dies!**

** Guest: work on the history? Ok :T…**

**Now onto the story! **

Both Tinyclaw and Roselily gasped when they heard that Silverstream died. Tinyclaw stared at the ground with shock. _No…_ He thought as he gripped the ground with his claws.

Roselily then stepped forward, closer to Leopardfur. "How did she die?" Roselily then gasped. "Her kits! Wasn't she pregnant?! Are they ok?!" she asked in worry.

Leopardfur then looked at her paws with sadness. "Her kits _are _they problem she's dead," Leopardfur growled.

Roselily cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"The kits' weren't Voleclaw's," Leopardfur started, "they were _Graystripe's_…" she sneered.

Roselily's mouth dropped in shock. "What?!" she exclaimed. "How could that happened?!"

Leopardfur snorted. "I'm as confused as you are," she stated.

Tinyclaw then took a step forward. "Where are the kits now?" he asked.

"ThunderClan took them…" Leopardfur mewed.

Both Tinyclaw and Roselily gasped.

"What do you mean?" Roselily asked, obviously shocked.

Leopardfur then turned her body to the direction of RiverClan. "We need to head back to the camp," she stated. She then looked back at Roselily. "I'll explain everything that happened on the way there."

Roselily then nodded and hopped on the rocks where Leopardfur was standing. She then glanced back at Tinyclaw. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Tinyclaw was still shocked from the news, but he shook out his head, and nodded to his mate. He then jumped up to the two she-cats and they started to head off to RiverClan's camp…

Roselily gasped as she finished hearing Leopardfur's story. "That's horrible!" she exclaimed. "So you're saying she died due to the blood loss from kitting?" she questioned Leopardfur.

Leopardfur nodded. "I was also told that ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice did all she could to save Silverstream, but it was too late…" Leopardfur's head hung low as she slid through RiverClan's entrance.

Tinyclaw sighed. He couldn't wait to bury his nose in Silverstream's body in the middle of camp. _I still wonder why ThunderClan took her kits. _Tinyclaw thought. We're _the ones who lost a Clanmate. I think we should have them…then again, Mosspelt is a queen now. She would probably kill them because they were my former mentor's kits. _Tinyclaw sighed, why couldn't his life just be normal?

Roselily then slightly pushed on Tinyclaw's behind, beckoning him to go into RiverClan's camp. Tinyclaw did as she pleased and padded into camp, only to see that Silverstream's body wasn't in the middle of the clearing.

Tinyclaw then panicked a little, where was she?! He then quickly walked over to the medicine cat den, only to see Mudfur throwing out Silverstream's medicine.

Silverstream had been vomiting and getting low and high fevers for a couple of quarter moons recently. No one, now even Mudfur, knew what was wrong with her.

_I wonder if her signs of sickness had linked to her death somehow… _Tinyclaw thought. He then turned his attention back to Mudfur. "Where's Silverstream's body?" he asked.

"Graystripe buried her right after she died or that's what I've been hearing…" Mudfur stated, still messing with his herbs.

Tinyclaw then hung his head. Who knew that hunting earlier was going to be the last time he saw his former mentor? The black tom then sadly sighed and started to leave the den, before Mudfur stopped him.

"Would you mind throwing out her herbs for me please?" he asked, as he tossed Silverstream's medicine towards Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw caught the bundle of herbs in his mouth and nodded to the medicine cat. He then padded out of the den to see that Roselily had curled up beside her mother in the queens den and fell asleep. Tinyclaw was a little sad; he wanted Roselily to come with him.

_She's probably sad and tired. _He thought. Tinyclaw then pushed the sad thought away, and left RiverClan's camp.

The black tom then walked into some thick marsh and dug up a hole, and buried the herbs. As he nosed the dirt back on the herbs, until he smelled something weird. Tinyclaw then dug the hole again and opened up the leaf that had been holding herbs. He gasped when he saw tiny green bits mushed up together with her medicine.

Tinyclaw gasped and took a couple steps away from the herbs. "No…it can't be true!" he exclaimed.

"Hahaha!" a voiced laughed behind him.

Tinyclaw then turned around and saw Mosspelt, who had an evil grin on her face. He then growled at her and unsheathed his claws. "You poisoned her with the rat poison, didn't you?!" he asked, hissing.

Mosspelt's smile grew bigger as she nodded. "You're a very smart kitty, did you know that?" she asked in a mockingly way.

Tinyclaw growled and launched himself at her, though she jump as fast as lightning as he landed on the ground where she has just been. He regain balanced and faced her again, but this time, his was confused.

"I don't understand though!" he exclaimed. "How didn't Mudfur or Flowerpaw smell the poison in her medicine?" Tinyclaw asked.

Mosspelt snorted. "I'm not stupid, ya know?" she mewed. "It was simple: Mudfur and Flowerpaw had been having trouble with wounded RiverClan warriors, due to the dogs, so I decided to 'help' them with Silverstream's medicine."

Mosspelt then smirked. "Though they never suspected that I _killed _her," she mewed with an evil grin.

Tinyclaw was getting ready to launch himself again at her, until they both heard a rustling noise in the tall grassy marsh. It was Voleclaw, whose pelt was ruffled with anger.

"So, _you're _the one who killed my sweet Silverstream…" he growled, as he unsheathed his claws.

Mosspelt rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?" she asked. "You still love that warrior code breaking, mouse-brained idiot?" she asked, though Tinyclaw knew she was mocking Voleclaw.

Voleclaw hissed as he charged at the she-cat.

Mosspelt strangely did nothing but stand and stare at the angry gray tom.

Voleclaw seemed to notice it too, though that didn't slow his pace.

Out of nowhere, Mosspelt jumped onto the tom's back and bit down hard on the back of his neck. With a single crack, Voleclaw was dead.

Tinyclaw stood in shock as he saw Voleclaw's head hang loosely from the blow to his neck.

Mosspelt set down the gray tom's body and smirked as she looked at Tinyclaw's shocked expression. "Tigerclaw taught me that," she stated. Then she smirked once more. "You're turn…" she mewed to Tinyclaw, as she started to stalk towards him.

Tinyclaw tried to scramble away, but Mosspelt was faster. The tortoiseshell then bolted over to him, and slashed the black tom's neck.

The last thing Tinyclaw saw, was a glimpse of a cream pelt…


	28. New Prophecy

"Now look what you did, Sweetflower!" growled a voice. "Tinyclaw's probably going to die because of _you _now!" it hissed.

Tinyclaw barely opened his eyes to see Brambleberry and a pretty brown-and-white tabby she-cat, sitting by a pond. Tinyclaw then looked around him and saw that he was in StarClan's hunting grounds, though it was very dark for some reason.

He then tried to get up, despite his throat hurting like crazy. Tinyclaw then managed to get up, but then a series of coughs went through him. The black tom then covered his month with his paws; he didn't want Brambleberry or the she-cat to hear him. The two she-cats didn't even twitch their ears.

Tinyclaw cocked his head to the side. _Maybe they can't see or hear me. _The tom then silently stalked them and purposely stepped on a stick, then he called out to them, but he got the same reaction from both. This made Tinyclaw even more confused. What purpose did he have here if nobody could hear or see him?

Tinyclaw just shrugged and decided to hear what Brambleberry had to say to the she-cat.

Brambleberry then looked back down at the pond. "We're very lucky that Roselily came and stopped Mosspelt before she could do anything else to Tinyclaw," she stated.

The brown-and-white tabby she-cat just slowly nodded.

Brambleberry then unsheathed her claws and growled. "You don't care about anything, don't you Sweetflower?" she asked, hissing.

Sweetflower said nothing, all she did was stare at the pond, this made Brambleberry angrier.

"_You're _the one who told me that prophecy about Tinyclaw saving us from the dogs," she growled. "_You _never told me that he was going to have a problem with that tortoiseshell!"

Sweetflower sighed. "He's still alive and that's all that matters, right?" she asked.

Brambleberry then bunched up her hind legs and pounced at Sweetflower, the brown-and-white tabby gasped in surprise as she did. Then there was a big 'thud' as Sweetflower's body slammed to the ground.

"You truly don't care, don't you?" Brambleberry asked while growling. Sweetflower opened her mouth to protest, but Brambleberry interrupted her. "Why did you bring Tinyclaw here only to get killed by Mosspelt, huh?"

Sweetflower then scrambled away from Brambleberry's grip and stood up. "He's not dead-"

"YET!" Brambleberry hissed, cutting off Sweetflower. "We're lucky to have Mudfur and Flowerpaw to keep him alive for this long, but great StarClan! It's been a whole _moon _ever since Mosspelt slashed his throat."

Sweetflower was getting ready to say something, until she gasped with shock.

Tinyclaw saw her pupils disappear from her eyes, which only left an icy blue gaze.

Sweetflower then gasped again and her pupils returned to normal.

Brambleberry then looked shocked. "Mother, are you ok?" she asked.

"_Even the tiniest claw, can save a Clan from destruction, but be aware of an enemy who can be as powerful with the tooth…"_

Tinyclaw gasped and opened his eyes. He was in the medicine cat den and it was early daytime. He glanced to his side, which made him yelp in pain. He closed his eyes; his throat was hurting, badly.

"Tinyclaw?"

Tinyclaw then reopened his eyes to see Flowerpaw. He then staggered up and licked his paw. "What happened?" he asked.

Flowerpaw gave out a purr of happiness. "A dog attacked you, but the only thing that matters now is that you're ok!" she exclaimed as she rubbed Tinyclaw's fur with her head.

It felt weird to Tinyclaw that Flowerpaw was giving him this affection. When they were little kits, she hated him, but now she acts like nothing ever happened.

_Maybe she's just trying to make up for what she did. _Tinyclaw thought. He enjoyed his sister's affection until another cat walked into the den. It was Mudfur.

Mudfur seemed shock when he saw Tinyclaw. He quickly placed down some herbs and padded over to the small black tom. "You're alive!?" he asked in astonishment.

Tinyclaw smirked and nodded, though it hurt his throat. Mudfur seem to notice the pain from Tinyclaw. "Here, eat these," Mudfur ordered. "It'll help with the pain."

Tinyclaw sniffed the bitter green stuff and stuck his tongue out in disgust. He ate the stuff anyway though. He then coughed, which made his pain worse.

Tinyclaw then glanced back at Mudfur. "Where's Roselily?" he rasped.

"She went hunting, she's been by your side since you passed out," Mudfur answered him.

"How long was I out?"

"For about a moon."

Tinyclaw gasped. He must have had his Clan worried sick! _Is this how Roselily felt when she woke up from her concussion? _He wondered.

Just then the cream she-cat burst through the entrance of the medicine cat den. "How is he? Did he wake up? Is he ok-"

Tinyclaw then padded from the shadows. "I'm alright, sweetie," he mewed with a smile.

Roselily gasped. "TINYCLAW!" she exclaimed and she tackled him to the ground, which made Tinyclaw's throat hurt worse, but he ignored it. "You're alive!" she happily exclaimed as she licked his cheek.

Tinyclaw smiled back at her. "Alive as ever, haha," he mewed, as he licked her face.

Flowerpaw then padded over to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mudfur wanted me to tell you to please go out into the forest and get some fresh air," she ordered. "You've been passed out for a moon and need to build your strength back up."

Tinyclaw carefully got up and nodded. "As long as Roselily comes with me," he mewed, looking at his mate, who nodded almost instantly.

Tinyclaw smiled back at her, and the two headed off. It was hard getting out of RiverClan because of the cats pestering Tinyclaw to see if he was ok, but Greenflower then distracted the Clan while Tinyclaw and Roselily made their getaway.

Both Tinyclaw and Roselily went to the riverside, that place seemed where the magic would happen. It always made Tinyclaw feel good inside.

Roselily then rubbed her head inside of his chest. "I thought you weren't gonna make it…" she sadly murmured. "Is this how you felt when I was unconscious?" she asked.

Tinyclaw slowly nodded. "Let's just pray to StarClan that it doesn't happen again," he mewed.

Roselily nodded.

"So, anyway, was that you who saved me after Mosspelt slashed my throat?" he asked.

"Yes," she mewed. "I say everything, Tinyclaw." She shuddered. "Even Voleclaw's death…"

Tinyclaw licked her head, to calm her down.

Roselily then continued, "I heard you and Mosspelt talking about Silverstream's death, so I decided to go and see what was going on. That's when I saw Voleclaw attack her. She killed Silverstream, didn't she?"

"Yes," Tinyclaw sadly mewed.

Another shudder went up Roselily's spine. "I was getting ready to attack her after she killed Voleclaw, but I was too late…I thought she got you also."

"I then kept on attacking her and then finally she scurried back to camp," Roselily paused for a heartbeat. "I then carried your body back to camp and told the clan you were attacked by a dog because I knew they wouldn't believe me if I said Mosspelt did it."

Tinyclaw nodded in acknowledgement.

"And that's pretty much it," Roselily murmured.

Tinyclaw then licked her muzzle. "How about we calm down and relax for a little bit?" he suggested. "And let's hope Leopardfur doesn't ruin it again, haha" he mewed.

Roselily laughed with him. "I also have some great news!" she exclaimed, changing her sad mood instantly.

Tinyclaw was surprise from the happiness coming from her. _I wonder what's made her so happy. _He wondered. "What's the happy news?" he asked.

Roselily smiled. "I'm pregnant…"

**A/N**

**Yay! Roselily's pregnant! But please don't send in any kits though, I've already have them picked out. Thank you.**


	29. Kits

Tinyclaw picked up a minnow from the fresh-kill pile. He was going to give it to Roselily. He walked into the nursery and placed down the minnow by his sleeping mate. He looked at her plump belly. It had been a moon since she told him the news that she was pregnant.

Leopardfur then walked in. She had a huge scar across her chest, caused by a rogue battle in ThunderClan when she was trying to receive Silverstream's kits back.

Tinyclaw thought with a pang about Silverstream. He blamed himself for her death. _I should have known that Mosspelt was the one making her sick! How was I so blind to see it? _He thought as he glanced at the tortoiseshell in the elders den.

Crookedstar forced her to stay in the elders den until Roselily finished being a queen, since Mosspelt was trying to hurt her.

Mosspelt herself is pregnant, Loudbelly is her mate.

Tinyclaw then turned his attention back to Leopardfur. "So, what brings you in here?" he asked her quietly.

"I was just coming to check on her," Leopardfur whispered back. "Her belly's so plump! She's gonna have her kits soon," she stated.

Tinyclaw nodded back to the golden spotted she-cat.

Leopardfur then glanced down at Tinyclaw's belly and giggled.

Tinyclaw then cocked his head to the side. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, your belly's getting plump too for staying with her all the time…" she stated, trailing off.

Tinyclaw's head grew hot with embarrassment as he tried to suck in his stomach. "Well, I can't just leave her, ya know?" he mewed. "Not with her ready to kit soon," he stated.

"I know, I know," Leopardfur started, "but you need to go out and get some fresh air."

Tinyclaw looked at the entrance; a nice run out in the open didn't seem too bad. He then looked back at Roselily and had different thoughts.

Leopardfur then rubbed her tail along his chest. "Hey, if something happens to her, then I'll come and get you as fast as I can," she assured. "Plus I'll make sure that Mosspelt won't get _anywhere _near her."

Tinyclaw smiled, he felt better now. "Ok," he mewed. He then licked Leopardfur's cheek for thanks and then he set off.

The first place Tinyclaw went to was Silverstream's grave. He promised her that they'll get her kits back soon.

The second place he went to was by ThunderClan's border, it was also his favorite place to hang out with Roselily.

_I can't wait until she'll be able to come out here with me again! _He thought with happiness. _We can show our kits also! _

Just then Tinyclaw heard a rustling noise from ThunderClan's territory. It was Graystripe, carrying two gray bundles in his mouth.

Tinyclaw unsheathed his claws a little, though Graystripe didn't seem to notice him.

"Ok, kits!" Graystripe exclaimed. "This was your mother's home!"

Tinyclaw realized he was carrying Featherkit and Stormkit, the names of Silverstream's kits.

Featherkit gave out a squeak, while Stormkit purred.

Tinyclaw wondered if they wanted to come to RiverClan. _I can already tell from their bodies that they were _born _as a RiverClan warrior. _He thought.

"GRAYSTRIPE!" Tinyclaw heard a hiss from behind the gray tom.

Graystripe's ears instantly went down as a golden she-cat appeared behind him, angered.

"Stormkit and Featherkit are too young to be out here!" she hissed. "You know better than that!" She then snatched the two kits out of his mouth, causing them to whine.

Graystripe just snorted. "I wanted to show them where their mother lived!" he protested.

"Why couldn't you just wait another moon or two?" she asked, growling. "Their eyes aren't opened yet!" The golden she-cat then swatted Graystripe in the muzzle with her tail.

Graystripe flinched. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, Goldenflower!"

"You should be!"

The two then walked back deeper into their territory, still bickering on the way there.

Tinyclaw was still a little confused to what had just happen, but then he just shrugged and moved on.

As he started to patrol WindClan's territory, a horrifying screech came into his ears. Instantly he knew who it was. _Roselily…_

He then started to run back to RiverClan as fast as he could, until he realized the screeching had come from ThunderClan's border. _What's she doing there? _He thought.

He then changed his direction and started to hear more yowls come from this way. _I'm…nearly…there…_

Tinyclaw then jumped through some reeds and bramble, not caring about the thorns penetrating his skin. He then saw Roselily lying on her side by the river. She was kitting!

"Roselily!" Tinyclaw called after her. He then ran up to her side, gasping as he saw how much pain she was in.

"T-Tiny…claw?" Roselily gasped with pain.

_What is she doing all the way out here?! _He wondered. Tinyclaw then shook his head; his questions will have to wait. He _needed _to help her.

He was thinking about the time when Greenflower kitted Roselily. _Mudfur gave her a stick to help with the pushing! _Tinyclaw desperately search for a stick, but the only ones around were in ThunderClan's territory.

"Tinyclaw…" Roselily murmured. "I…I need to go…back to the…Clan-" Her sentence was cut off due to a spasm, which made her yowl with pain once more.

Tinyclaw's ears lied flat against his head. It would be too late if he tried to take her back, plus he would have to drag her all the way there. "No, Roselily."

Roselily looked like she was going protest until another spasm hit her.

Tinyclaw watched in horror as she cried out in pain once more.

"Need help?" called a familiar cat from ThunderClan.

Tinyclaw looked up and saw Cinderpaw, the ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice. Tinyclaw felt joy rise up in his soul. Even though she was an apprentice, she was still a very experienced medicine cat.

"Yes, please help us."

Cinderpaw then walked over to them, with some herbs already in her paws. "Hmm, pain killers will be useless now," she stated. "She's already so far in her kitting process…" Cinderpaw then went back to ThunderClan's territory and grabbed a stick. She then came back to them.

"Here, bite down on this," Cinderpaw ordered Roselily.

Roselily obeyed and bit down with all of her might.

"Good, good." Cinderpaw then gave Tinyclaw a huge leaf. "Put this underneath her flank so the kits will land on it and not the ground," she ordered him.

Tinyclaw did what she said and placed the leaf gently underneath his mate. Almost instantly a kit slid down onto it, causing Roselily to yowl with pain, though Cinderpaw comforted her.

"Quickly, licked the kit's pelt!" she sternly order Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw quickly did so and started to lick the kit's fur. He remembered to lick it the wrong way like he did with Roselily when she was born. The kit gave a furious squeak, showing it was alive. The little kit was silver with a white underbelly and gray tabby stripes.

"It's a she-kit," Cinderpaw quietly murmured.

Tinyclaw smiled as he placed the kit by Roselily's belly.

Roselily licked the kit happily, despite the pain she was going through. Then all of a sudden another spasm went through her and another kit slid out.

This time Cinderpaw cleaned up the kit, which also gave out a squeak. Cinderpaw smiled. "It's another she-kit."

Cinderpaw then placed the kit by Roselily's side. The kit was a dark gray color with a white chest. Her body reminded Tinyclaw of his mother a little.

"Is that it?" Roselily asked. Just then another kit slid onto the leaf but Roselily was too weak to give out another scream. Instead she just sighed painfully.

Tinyclaw then came and licked the kit.

Cinderpaw placed her paw on Roselily's belly. "Well, I think this kit is your last one!" she happily exclaimed. "I don't feel anymore!"

Roselily sighed with relief. "Thank you StarClan."

Tinyclaw then licked the last kit clean, but it didn't squeak.

Cinderpaw noticed that and went over to Tinyclaw to check on the little kit. "Hmm…she seems to have a little cold but it shouldn't be life threatening!"

Tinyclaw just nodded to the medicine cat apprentice. Then he placed the little she-cat by her mother. The last she-kit was small but had Roselily's pelt color.

"I think my job's done here," Cinderpaw mewed. "I'm so happy I could help you!" It surprised Tinyclaw on how much happiness she put into that last sentence. Then it hit Tinyclaw that she had tried to save Silverstream, but failed.

Tinyclaw then placed his tail on the little medicine cat's back. "Thank you so much, Cinderpaw," he mewed.

"Cinder_pelt_," she corrected him.

Tinyclaw let out a faint giggle. "Thank you so much, Cinder_pelt_," he repeated with her new name.

Cinderpelt then smiled back. "You're very welcome!" Then she bounded back into her territory.

Tinyclaw then turned his attention back to Roselily.

"They're beautiful," Roselily mewed to him.

Tinyclaw then padded up to her side. "Yes they are," he mewed as he lied down beside her.

Roselily then sighed. "We really need to head back to RiverClan…" she mewed as she tried to get up, though it was unsuccessful.

"Hey, hey, now," Tinyclaw mewed. "How about we rest here for a little bit and wait until your strength is back up, ok?

Roselily nodded.

Tinyclaw smiled and then the two went to sleep…


	30. Unneeded Warrior

Tinyclaw awoke in the queens den with Roselily. He smiled as he watched his kits suckle at her belly. Tinyclaw then gave them all a lick and headed out of the nursery, careful not to disturb them.

He then padded over by the fresh-kill pile. He wanted to make sure to give Roselily the best prey for when she woke up. He then felt another cat's presence come up beside him. It was Leopardfur.

"So?" she asked.

Tinyclaw cocked his head to the side. "So what?"

"What did you name the kits?" Leopardfur asked once more.

"Oh…that," he answered back to her. Then he shrugged, "We haven't named them yet."

Leopardfur looked at bit shock. "When are you thinking about naming them?"

Tinyclaw shrugged once more. "Probably once she wakes up."

Leopardfur nodded then picked out a minnow out of the fresh-kill pile, while Mosspelt padded up to them.

She made no eye contact with Tinyclaw or Leopardfur. All she did was pick up a mouse and then went back to the elders den.

Tinyclaw looked at her plump belly as she headed back to the den. She was close to kitting also. Tinyclaw wondered for a moment if her kits would act like her. He then shook his head; he had other stuff the think about right now.

Tinyclaw was still surprised that Mosspelt didn't attack them as he, Roselily, and their kits, came back to RiverClan. He thanked StarClan for that.

His ear twitched as he heard a noise coming from the queens den. He turned his head to see Greenflower squeezing out of the den's entrance and then she walked over to him.

"Roselily is wondering where you are," she mewed to him.

Instantly Tinyclaw picked up the fresh-kill he was going to give Roselily and quickly walked into the queens den. Roselily was watching their kits suckle at her belly. She then looked up at Tinyclaw and smiled.

"Hello," she mewed to him as she licked his cheek.

Tinyclaw set down the fresh-kill beside her and licked her back. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered as she glanced back down to the kits.

The two parents watched the kits for a few heartbeats until Roselily broke the silence.

"Do you think we should name them right now?" she asked.

Tinyclaw nodded.

Roselily then pointed to silver she-kit with a white underbelly and dark gray stripes. "What should we name her?"

Tinyclaw thought for a moment, what would be a good name? "Hmm…how about Mistykit?" he asked.

Roselily seemed pleased with that name. "How about we name her Honeykit?" she asked as she pointed her tail to the small cream she-kit that looked a lot like her.

Tinyclaw nodded to the name. He then glanced at the dark gray she-kit with a white chest last. She reminded him so much of his mother. He thought with a pang about his dead mother.

"How about we name her Quincekit?" he asked.

"Like the fruit?" Roselily questioned him.

"Well…sorta…"

Roselily's face showed confusion for a heartbeat then it changed into sadness. She must have remembered that Tinyclaw's mother was named Quince and that's why he named the kit that.

"Ok, Quincekit it is!" she mewed in a happy voice.

Tinyclaw then forced himself to be happy as he nuzzled Roselily's muzzle. "Leopardfur wanted me to go on a border patrol today. I promise to be back as soon as I can!"

Roselily smiled and licked his nose. "I'll be here for a while, so don't worry about me."

Tinyclaw smiled back at her, though he wasn't too sure about what she said. _I know you're safe with me here, but I'm not too sure about it whenever I'm gone… _He thought as his attentions went to Mosspelt.

Tinyclaw then padded out of the den and went over to Leopardfur, who was assessing patrols.

"Ah, Tinyclaw, just the cat I need!" she mewed. "Go patrol by ThunderClan's border, please!"

"Figures," Tinyclaw muttered under his breath. He then padded off to ThunderClan's border. He placed his scent down everywhere and smelled some ThunderClan scent, though he knew it was Cinderpelt's.

All of a sudden a noise rustled from ThunderClan's forest. Tinyclaw glanced up and saw Graystripe carrying his two kits in his jaws. This was like the time before, except Graystripe was closer to RiverClan's territory.

Tinyclaw let his fur rise up and his claws unsheathe. "I wouldn't walk closer," he hissed.

Graystripe then sat down his kits. "I wish to join RiverClan, along with my kits."

Tinyclaw was surprised at what the gray tom just said. "Really?" he asked.

Graystripe nodded. "I couldn't bear to let them go on their own," he sadly murmured.

Tinyclaw thought for a moment. What would do if he had to give his kits away? _I wouldn't do anything! That's because I wouldn't fall in love with a cat from a different Clan! _

"Can you take me back to your Clan now, please?" Graystripe asked Tinyclaw, interrupting the black tom from his mind.

Tinyclaw looked at the gray tom for a long moment. He would _love _to chase the mangy fur-ball back to his Clan; then again, RiverClan did want his kits.

Tinyclaw sighed. "Follow me," he muttered as he started to head back to RiverClan.

Graystripe smiled with happiness as he followed behind Tinyclaw. As they walked, Tinyclaw noticed that Graystripe was looking at every detail of the territory. Tinyclaw let out a low growl.

_Don't get too cozy, you don't know that you're staying yet you frog-brain! _Tinyclaw spat in his head.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it back to RiverClan's camp.

Tinyclaw slid through the entrance first, followed by Graystripe and his kits not too far behind.

Everyone stared at Graystripe once he came into the camp. Tinyclaw ignored them and led Graystripe to Crookedstar's den.

"Crookedstar," Leopardfur mewed. "We have company," she growled as she looked at Graystripe.

Crookedstar awoke from his slumber and looked at Graystripe. The leader then sat up and stretched. "Aye, Graystripe, finally wanted to hand over your kits to us?"

Graystripe gently shook his head and set down his kits. "That's only half true. I want to join RiverClan also…"

**A/N**

**Ok, the summer's here and schools out! Yes! But this also means I may not update every week. Why you may ask? Because I **_**don't **_**want to spend my whole summer online, that's why. Sorry but I hope you guys understand!**

May the powerful connection light your way… 


	31. Strange Day

"Then I smack the intruder in the face with my paw?" Quincekit asked as she unsheathed her claws.

Roselily nodded. "Yes, very good, Quincekit!" she praised her daughter.

Both Honeykit and Mistykit stuck their tongues out at Quincekit, clearly jealous of their sister.

Tinyclaw then cuffed Honeykit's ear, softly. "Hey, hey, now," he mewed. "That's not how you treat your sister. Give her praise."

Tinyclaw could tell that the two she-kits were sorry for what they had done and then they apologized to their sister.

Roselily giggled. "They're growing into fine warriors, aren't they?" she asked Tinyclaw as she looked at him.

Tinyclaw nodded. "They are wonderful-"

"Can we go play outside?" Mistykit asked, interrupting her father.

"Yeah," Honeykit piped in. "I wanna hear Graystripe's stories again," she mewed. "He always tells the best since he's from ThunderClan."

"Remember the time he told us about that big war against ShadowClan?" Quincekit asked.

The two other she-kits nodded.

"Let's go hear some more then!" Mistykit exclaimed as she slid through the nursery's tunnel, quickly followed by her sisters, none of them getting a 'yes' or 'no' from their parents.

Roselily sighed.

Tinyclaw then placed his paw on hers. "You aren't comfortable with Graystripe either?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's not like he's a bad cat or anything," she stated. "He's quite nice and fun to chat with, just…he's from ThunderClan."

"I totally agree with you, Roselily," Tinyclaw mewed. "I don't want him to be a bad influence on our daughters…"

"Same…"

Then it grew silent.

"I think I'm gonna go and see if Leopardfur has any hunting patrols open real quick," Tinyclaw mewed, breaking the silence.

Roselily just nodded. "Goodbye and good luck," she mewed as she licked his cheek.

Tinyclaw smiled and headed out.

"Then what happened, Graystripe?" Tinyclaw heard his daughter, Honeykit mew.

"Then I went: BOOM and BOW, and the ShadowClan warrior dropped dead," Graystripe answered, causing the three she-kits to gasp.

Tinyclaw sighed; these past moons had been hectic for him. Graystripe was actually becoming a better RiverClan warrior every day, making it look like Tinyclaw would _never _be able to get rid of him.

Plus his daughters had grown into three moons old and were causing a bunch of trouble for Tinyclaw and Roselily. Graystripe's two kits weren't making it easier either.

Tinyclaw then skedaddled over to Leopardfur den. He poked his head inside. "Hello?" he mewed.

He then saw her lift her head up from a slumber. She yawned and padded over to him, stretching on the way. "What's up?" she asked.

"I would like to go hunting, please."

Leopardfur shook her head. "I sent a couple hunting patrols earlier and they still haven't returned," she mewed. "However, I could send you on a border patrol."

Tinyclaw didn't really feel like going on a border patrol, but he shrugged and nodded to her anyway.

"Ok." Then she hopped out of her den and walked into the middle of the clearing. "Come my warriors," she called.

The warriors then stopped what they were doing and walked over to her.

"I want to send put some patrols," Leopardfur stated. "Hmm…" she mewed as she looked at each cat. "I want Blackclaw, Skyheart, Frogleap, and Heavypaw, to patrol WindClan's border. I would like Skyheart to lead it, please."

Skyheart nodded and left with her group.

"I also want Graystripe to lead a group containing: Loudbelly, Sedgecreek, and Tinyclaw, over to ThunderClan's border" Leopardfur mewed.

Tinyclaw felt uncomfortable with Graystripe leading the patrol. Plus he was wondering why Leopardfur put Graystripe in charge anyway.

He just shrugged and followed Graystripe and the rest of the group out of camp.

Graystripe then started to lead his group to ThunderClan's camp. It wasn't long before they were all there. They all then started to lay their scents down.

Graystripe's head then shot straight up and he sniffed the air. "Something's not right…" The gray tom then darted into ThunderClan's territory.

The whole RiverClan patrol exchanged worried glances with each other and then headed to go find their patrol leader.

Tinyclaw then felt rage claw his pelt. Graystripe should have _never _his post as patrol leader, yet alone run into an enemy's territory.

The group kept on walking until they heard a cry from the Thunderpath's direction. Tinyclaw charged as fast as he could down a muddy slope and found Graystripe, along with a ThunderClan patrol, fighting against some rogues.

Tinyclaw then understood why Graystripe ran away from his patrol now. He was going to help ThunderClan with some rogues. Tinyclaw's claws then unsheathed. ThunderClan can fight their _own _battles.

The rest of Graystripe's patrol ran down and started to help them. Tinyclaw rolled his eyes and ran down to help them also.

When Tinyclaw got down there, he realized it was more serious than he thought. There was actually a dead cat down there! _Runningwind…_ Tinyclaw remembered the tom from gatherings.

All of a sudden, a huge white cat with jet black paws attacked Tinyclaw. Tinyclaw gave a squeak as the big white tom pinned him to the ground.

"Hey, you're the kittypet that Tigerclaw has been talking about," he hissed.

By that point Tinyclaw was confused, how could this cat know about Tigerclaw when he's from ThunderClan, whom the Clan that these rogues are fighting right now.

Then Tinyclaw remembered that Greenflower had told him about Fireheart becoming deputy. _Something must have happened with Tigerclaw and ThunderClan then. _Tinyclaw thought. _Well, whatever it is, I wanna stay clear of it._

Tinyclaw then used the Belly rake move on the white tom, causing him to yowl in pain.

Tinyclaw then escaped from the tom's grasped and smirked. _This tom is such a kit. I barely touched his skin. _

"Stop RiverClan!" Graystripe yowled. "This battle is won!"

Tinyclaw then glanced up and saw a white tail disappear into some bushes. He then rolled his eyes. _What kits…_

Tinyclaw then sat down and shared-tongues with the patrol group while Graystripe had a quick conversation with Fireheart, who was also the leader of his patrol.

After they all got done, RiverClan returned to their own territory.

"So what happened?" Loudbelly asked Graystripe as they walked back to camp.

"I'll tell you when we get home, I'm tired," he panted.

Loudbelly just nodded and kept on walking.

Something then caught the corner of Tinyclaw's eye. The black tom turned his head around and saw Mosspelt and Leopardfur walking along the riverside.

This made Tinyclaw _very _suspicious. "Hey, Graystripe, do you mind if I go out for a stroll?" he asked.

Graystripe turned around and looked like he was scanning Tinyclaw for something. "Hmm, you don't seem have any scratches…" then he shrugged. "Sure I guess."

Tinyclaw nodded and started to follow Mosspelt and Leopardfur. _Now what are you up to now you mangy tortoiseshell…?_

**A/N**

**Ok, SO SORRY for not updating last week. My laptop was infected with a virus called the FBI MoneyPak virus and it wouldn't let me do anything on my laptop! So my mom and I took it to Best Buy and it turned out it had 300 viruses!**

**I'm happy now because they fixed it and my laptop is faster and better so yay ^^!**

**May the powerful connection light your way…**


	32. Welcoming Ice

Tinyclaw walked along the tall grass near the river's edge. He stalked both Mosspelt and Leopardfur. He knew that Mosspelt was up to something. Tinyclaw also found it weird how Leopardfur went with her. Leopardfur knows that Mosspelt is evil.

_Mosspelt must have said something that has really caught Leopardfur's attention. _Tinyclaw thought. Tinyclaw continued to stalk them until they reached a clearing near WindClan's border. The two she-cats sat down right there and appeared to be chatting.

This made Tinyclaw even more suspicious. Why would Mosspelt take Leopardfur all the way out here just to _chat_? Tinyclaw realized that he was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Ok, Mosspelt," Leopardfur started in a stern tone, "where are those sparkly rocks you mentioned?" she asked.

Tinyclaw saw a little smile form across Mosspelt's face. "I buried them right over here," she mewed, pointing to a small unleveled place on the ground, showing that something messed up the dirt right there.

Leopardfur cocked her head to the side. "And would you care to tell me why you buried it?" she asked.

"I was afraid something would get it…" Mosspelt mewed, though Tinyclaw knew it was an excuse, however Leopardfur seemed to believe the tortoiseshell.

"Ok," Leopardfur nodded and then went over to the unleveled ground and started to dig. "Could you come help me?" she asked, still digging.

Mosspelt smirked. "I'll help you alright…" Then Mosspelt pounced at Leopardfur, but Leopardfur slid out of the way, causing Mosspelt to plunge into the muddy ground. "Hey!" she hissed.

Leopardfur then got into a crouch. "Don't tell me you thought I believed you!" she hissed, as she slashed Mosspelt flank, causing the tortoiseshell the yowl in pain.

Mosspelt then growled. "Frog dung!" she cursed. Then she pounced on Leopardfur's back and started to claw it, making the golden spotted she-cat to cry in pain.

Leopardfur tried her best to fight back, though it failed. Mosspelt kept clawing her back until she drew some blood.

Tinyclaw knew that this was enough and pounced on Mosspelt's back, surprising the she-cats.

"Tinyclaw!" Mosspelt hissed as she jumped off of Leopardfur's back. Mosspelt then started to circle Tinyclaw, like she's always done before. "Tinyclaw, what are you doing here?" she asked. "This was just supposed to be me and Leopardfur, you know, like a little get together" she smirked.

Tinyclaw then stood straight up, looking Mosspelt in her icy blue eyes. "Well I'm glad I did come," he growled. He then pinned Mosspelt on the ground.

"Omph!" Mosspelt yelped as she hit the ground.

"I've had enough of your nonsense!" Tinyclaw hissed. Then he placed his teeth around Mosspelt's neck.

"Wait!" Leopardfur yelled as she stopped Tinyclaw with her paw.

Tinyclaw looked up at her with a questioned look on his face. Mosspelt took this as her advantage and kicked Tinyclaw in the face with her back feet, causing the black tom to yelp and jump off of her. Then she took off to RiverClan's camp.

Tinyclaw then looked back at Leopardfur. "Hey! I had her right in my paws!" he hissed at the golden spotted she-cat. "What was that for?!"

Leopardfur sighed. "Believe me, I'm not too happy about stopping you either," she stated. "But you have to remember, Mosspelt is pregnant. We can't hurt her in what stage she's in, we could hurt the kits."

Tinyclaw then shook his pelt out. "So? They're probably just gonna be as evil as that mangy tortoiseshell," he growled as his claws unsheathed.

Leopardfur then place her tail on his chest, soothing him. "No kit is born evil…" she trailed off. She then started to walk back to RiverClan, with Tinyclaw following behind her.

Tinyclaw then ran up beside her. "What are we gonna tell RiverClan when they see how beat up you are?" he asked.

Leopardfur gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?" she asked. "They're still gonna know the truth about everything!" she hissed.

Tinyclaw was surprised at the new tone Leopardfur had, but he just shrugged and followed her all the way to RiverClan's camp.

Every stared at Leopardfur with shock as she and Tinyclaw walked in. Tinyclaw had a funny feeling about what the next few hours had in store for him.

Leopardfur seemed to ignore the stares and went straight to Crookedstar's den.

Loudbelly then stomped up to Tinyclaw, clearing not happy. "Why did you attack my mate?!" he asked, hissing.

Tinyclaw then unsheathed his claws and gave a snarl to Loudbelly. "She attacked us first, place a barely even placed a claw on her!" he hissed back.

Loudbelly then got into a hunters crouch. "My lovely Mosspelt would _never _do that!" he hissed. Then he launched himself at Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw was then pinned by Loudbelly, causing the angry in Tinyclaw's body to rise up. _Why am I feeling like this? It feels like…ice…running through my veins, and I welcome it! _Tinyclaw then smirked and done a powerful Belly rake move on Loudbelly, making the gray tom yowl in pain.

Tinyclaw then jumped out from Loudbelly's paws. "You still wanna fight?" he asked as a smile appeared from his face. Tinyclaw then felt RiverClan's stares upon him and Loudbelly. They started to make a circle around them. Tinyclaw even heard them starting to chant names.

Loudbelly then looked around him also, and nodded to Tinyclaw. "Ok, _kittypet, _if you wanna fight, then you'll get one!" He yelled as he launched himself at Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw stood there for a moment, waiting for Loudbelly to attack. _He'll regret this…in StarClan! _Tinyclaw laughed and unsheathed his claws.

"_Tinyclaw_!" yowled Roselily from the nursery, causing the black tom to snap of the insanity he was it.

"What?" Tinyclaw asked, confused. Then he felt Loudbelly pinned him down once more, making Tinyclaw gasp in pain.

The gray tom then started to claw Tinyclaw.

"Tinyclaw, Tinyclaw!" some RiverClan warriors chanted.

"Loudbelly, Loudbelly!" some other RiverClan warriors chanted.

"Any last words?" Loudbelly smirked.

Tinyclaw realized how much trouble he had gotten himself into. He then braced himself for the killing bite that Loudbelly had for him.

"Good bye, kittypet…"

**A/N  
Sorry for the long update again ;A;…  
My laptop got messed up again and we had to take it to Best Buy once more.**

**Sorry once again.**

**Hope ya liked this chapter ^^!**


End file.
